POR NUESTRO PASADO
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: El paso del tiempo le ha dado la victoria a Aizen. Ahora, los pocos sobrevivientes de la SS pelean por regresar al mundo a su orden natural; más ahora que su líder Hirako ha sido capturado ¿tendrán oportunidades de ganar? YAOI Hirako x Aizen
1. prefacio de la rebelión

_**POR NUESTRO PASADO **_

Hola, he aquí un HIRAKO X AIZEN, una linda pareja poco explotada. :3 aunque aun no se mucho de esto, mi querida taicho maka y yo estamos trabajando duro para crear una gran historia. Espero les guste y nos motiven dejando muchos reviews.

Cuidado, puede contener spoilers y tal vez un poco de lemon.

Ya saben BLEACH es obra del maestro tite-sama y hacemos esto por placer y nada mas.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: prefacio de la rebelión **_

Han pasado mas de 50 años, fue toda una sorpresa pero al final Aizen se adueño de la sociedad de almas.

Muchos shinigamis murieron en el transcurso de la batalla, tan solo algunos habían sobrevivido gracias al capitán Yamamoto, que se había sacrificado para que los demás pudieran escapar al mundo de los humanos y refugiarse con Urahara sin un líder todo había sido un caos, los capitanes no se daban abasto con los heridos y los conflictos. Aunado a eso la mayoría se negaba a seguir el mandato del shinigami exiliado, al verlo tan despreocupado y pasivo era imposible que fuera el líder. Por lo que Urahara tuvo que recurrir a un viejo amigo, Shijnji Hirako.

Aunque al principio sucedió lo mismo, muchos se negaron a dejar que el vizard los liderara; sobretodo al ver su mascara hollow. Pero tan pronto Yourichi e Ichigo le mostraron su apoyo la mayoría acepto y nombraron al rubio líder de la residencia.

25 años atrás había encontrado 5 vasto lords en el desierto de hueco mundo, y estos le habían dado la victoria definitiva arrasando con la sociedad de almas

Más Aizen no permitiría que los shinigamis le causaran problemas en el nuevo mundo que estaba creando. Así que ordeno un ataque a gran escala sobre Karakura, una gran garganta se abrió en el cielo y de ella emergieron cientos de menos que destruían todo a su paso, liderados por algunos arrancars y asduchas.

Hirako estaba preparado, mando a su ejército contra los hollow y al principio la batalla era pareja, los shinigamis lograban defenderse. Pero Aizen aun guardaba un as bajo la manga, en cuanto los shinigamis mostraron los primeros signos de cansancio, el castaño libero su nueva adquisición, los vasto lords, y en pocos segundo el suelo se cubrió de cadáveres de los recolectores de almas

Hirako e ichigo se ocuparon de los vasto lords dedicando toda su atención a ellos. Sumidos en la batalla, el rubio no se percato de una nueva presencia en el campo de batalla. No lo noto hasta que su mundo se cubrió de oscuridad. Blandió su espada y trato de escapar de aquella técnica mas no importaba a donde golpeara no podía acertar ni un golpe, muy por el contrario su contrincante le golpeaba con facilidad dejando en su cuerpo profundos surcos. Cuando menos esperaba el mango de una espada se impacto en su cuello y le hizo perder el conocimiento

* * *

-aizen-sama –Tousen entraba a la sala del trono –le he traído un presente- anuncio mientras jalaba una cuerda que sujetaba a su presa, mas esta se negaba a avanzar y el moreno se vio obligado a dar un fuerte jalón para hacerlo salir a la luz. Pero aun asi si presente se nego a salir. Gin miraba esto con una sonrisa burlona, estaba de buen humor y nada le hacia mas feliz que ver a alguien sufriendo.

Un tirón más hizo caer a la presa frente a los pies de aizen. Sus manos atadas, su boca amordazada y su poder sellado le conferían una apariencia débil e indefensa. Sus ojos almendrados se posaron veloces sobre el rey de hueco mundo, y le miraron con rencor entre los mechones de su dorado y ensangrentado cabello.

-…Hirako?- por un segundo el semblante despreocupado de Aizen se torno asombrado, no esperaba eso de Tousen. Todos guardaron silencio esperando la reacción del castaño. Gin mostró sus pupilas carmín y las posa raudas sobre el otro shinigami, Kaname al sentirse observado no puede esconder una sonrisa, lo había hecho a propósito.

-saluda a Aizen-sama- le ordeno Tousen mientras le quitaba la mordaza al vizard.

-JODIDO BASTARDO!!- le grito, mas no pudo terminar de quejarse, una patada en el estomago le hizo callar. Hirako tosio violentamente mientras volvia a recostarse en el piso adolorido.

-más respeto, basura- le reprendió el ex-capitán de la novena división

-vamos tousen, no seas tan severo- sonrió afablemente el castaño, se levanto y se acerco al que era su regalo, lo miro con superioridad y le tomo del menton –hace mucho que no nos vemos, taicho- Hirako se movió e intento morder la mano de su antiguo teniente, mas Tousen le apaciguo nuevamente con otro golpe que le dejo jadeando lastimeramente.

-vaya que no has cambiado- Aizen dio la vuelta encamándose hacia su trono.

-aizen-sama- hablo Tousen –este sujeto sabe la ubicación de los sobrevivientes y de sus futuros planes, permítame sacarle la información aunque sea de su sangre- Kaname tomo al rubio del piso y lo levanto oprimiéndole el cuello, consiguiendo sacar algunos gemidos de su garganta.

Aize detuvo su lento andar y giro de nuevo

-no te preocupes, tu ya hiciste un buen trabajo- hizo una pausa mientras miraba al vizard sufriendo –ahora yo me encargo de el- concluyo el gran Aizen mostrando una seductora sonrisa

Tousen se retiro dejando al gin, al gran Aizen y al cautivo Hirako solos en la sala del trono.

Gin se coloco al lado del monarca mientras este se sentaba cómodamente

-vaya que es una gran sorpresa tenerte aquí… a mis pies- dijo el castaño con su tono de superioridad habitual

-lo que siempre quisiste y nunca tuviste- le respondió Hirako de la misma forma

-y henos aquí, taicho- Aizen se acomodo y deshizo el bakudou que oprimía a Hirako. El rubio se enderezo y se sentó sobre el piso viendo como el castaño recargaba la cabeza sobre su mano –espero que cooperes por voluntad propia, taicho- su mirada revelaba cuan confiado estaba.

-es lógico- murmuro el vizard –tanto tiempo sin tratarnos y tu olvidas como soy…-sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa burlona –aunque me cortes en pedazos no te diré nada.

-olvidar?- pregunto casi ofendido el castaño –pero si no he olvidado absolutamente nada! Es mas, es como si hubiera sido ayer- su mirada se torno dura y seria, se levanto de golpe de su trono y avanzo hasta estar cerca del rubio, se arrodillo frente a el

-lo mismo digo traidor!- le grito Hirako mientras lanzaba un certero golpe al vientre de su ex-teniente.

-…por que traidor?- le dice mientras esboza una de sus sonrisas seductoras, el golpe no le había hecho ni cosquillas –tu eres el traidor…tu me traicionaste cuando me escogiste sin confiar en mi, me traicionaste cuando me elegiste por que me odiabas- so voz se torno levemente dolida, algo casi imperceptible para todos, excepto para Gin

-aun viviendo en el pasado?- le pregunto burlón el líder de la resistencia. El rey de hueco mundo entorno los ojos altanero.

-teniendo en cuanta que por "nuestro pasado" tenemos este presente, donde soy el rey y tu mi esclavo…-

-esclavo?- le interrumpió riendo –yo no soy parte de la basura que te obedece- sus ojos se desviaron hacia el peliblanco y le sonrió con superioridad.

-calla, taicho!. Aizen le regreso el golpe pero con tanta fuerza que le estrello contra la puerta y esta del impacto se abrió. Hirako se levanto como pudo, y aprovecho para tratar de escapar utilizando el shunpo.

Más cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta, Aizen le cerró el paso.

-A donde vas, Hirako?- el rubio se detuvo de golpe y murmuro una grosería al verse acorralado –si la diosa del shunpo no pudo escapar de mi, que te hace creer que tu si?- le reprocho arrogante-

-Yo-Yourichi?- el rubio se sorprendió al oír la mención de la mujer.

-si, ella, Ukitake, Touchiro, Byakuya, Ichigo, Hiyori y todos los demás- su sonrisa se torno sádica y altanera –ya todos han caído- Hirako le miraba con rencor mientras intentaba retroceder, mas el castaño se apresuro y descargo un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. Los ojos del vizard se abrieron desmesuradamente –estas solo, yo soy lo único que puede mantenerte vivo- susurro al oído de su capitán, mientras este se recargaba en su cuerpo y dejaba caer sinsentido.

Azien le sostiene y huele profundamente su cabello, aun puede percibir el aroma de la batalla, la sangre, el sudor, la adrenalina. Le invaden las ganas de probar esa piel blanca, toma al inconsciente vizard y le levanta para mirarlo bien, aquellos labios entreabiertos le pedían a gritos un beso y no se lo negaría. Su aliento cayó suavemente sobre la piel del rubio

-por fin te tengo donde quería, mi taicho.- el eco de unos pasos le hizo detenerse- Gin se acercaba caminando afablemente, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver al rubio en brazos de Aizen.- gin quiero pedirte algo- le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba un poco del vizard.

-si? Lo llevo al calabozo? Pregunto ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo sutilmente parta expresar su emoción.

-mmm…no- el shinigami lo pensó un poco –llévalo a mi habitación

Gin guardo silencio mientras asimilaba la orden

-pero…-iba a protestar, si bien no se mostraba alterado, en su interior se estaba carcomiendo de ira –no seria mejor…

-Gin, sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosa- el castaño se acerco y dejo el cuerpo del rubio en brazos del shinigami de extraña sonrisa

* * *

Bien hasta aquí nos quedamos con el primer capitulo, espero les este gustando :3

Si has leído hasta aquí y quieres ver mas, déjanos un mensaje para hacernos saber que les gusto.


	2. verdades ocultas

Hola, he regresado con el segundo capitulo. Mi querida maka (que extrañamente me esta recordando a Mayuri…¬¬ y dice que yo tengo parecido con Szayel) se esforzó mucho para poder crearlo, espero les este gustando y esto les motive a escribir un poco mas de esta genial pareja o dependida a hacer un lindo dibujo XD (me dirán por que no lo hago yo, estoo…..digamos que hirako no me sale XD)

Este capitulo esta cargado de celos y verdades, espero les capture de inmediato, pues QwQ es el trabajo de la semana, el fic en el que mas dedicación hemos puesto al grado de llegar a crear incluso líneas del tiempo y diagramas para evitar confundirnos solas.

Les pido nos dejen un review y nos motiven a continuar esta hermosa y algo loca historia

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: verdades ocultas **_

Gin se quedo esperando que aizen se le perdiera de vista, tomo a Hirako del cuello de su camisa y le miro como leproso. Si por el fuera lo habría dejado allí para que las ratas-hollow lo devoraran, pero ordenes son ordenes. Emprendió el camino hacia el cuarto de su líder mienta arrastraba al vizard con el.

Penetro en los grandes aposentos de Aizen, una recamara soberbia, elegante y acogedora pero sumamente sobria. Gin se acerca o la cama, cubierta con un calido edredón negro, de sabanas blancas, poso sus ojos en los grandes almohadones de plumas, con sus fundas a juego con el resto de la recamara, avanzo y sin mas…tiro al vizard al piso.

-nnh…-el golpe hizo reaccionar al rubio, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y aunque al principio su mente le engaño y le hizo pensar que estaba en casa; al ver al capitán traidor frente a el no le quedo de otra que suspirar resignado.

-te vez mal, Hirako- se le acerco caminando altanero -quieres que acorte tu agonía?- le pregunto con sarcasmo. Hirako se recostó boca arriba sobre el piso de losa oscura y miro a su molesto acompañante.

-no te molestes, seguro Aizen querrá ocuparse el mismo de ese "crudo placer"- le dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra, Hirako soltó una cristalina risa al ver los inmensos celos de Gin

-lo que quiere es sacarte las entrañas- refunfuño dolido el peliblanco. Tomo al vizard del cuello de la camisa y le levanto para estar a su altura –no quiere más que descuartizarte.

-seguro que es eso, perrito faldero?- Gin chasqueo los dientes –pero si incluso me ha dado una suit, soy el huésped de honor – sonrió el rubio para hacer rabiar al traidor de Ichimaru.

-ya quisieras- le suelta y le mira como a una molesta plaga –aquí es donde Aizen-sama te aplastara como cucaracha- la sonrisa maliciosa de Gin se hizo presente.

-si es en la cama, dudo que conserves esa entupida sonrisa- le contesto retador –dime, aun tienes esa "gran admiración" por Aizen?- Gin sintió el golpe de las palabras.

-sigues sin darte cuanta de tu situación?- le pregunto sujetando el manga de su espada –pronto morirás, mejor deja de decir tonterías…guarda energías para gritar cuando te maten- sus ojos se entreabrieron y las pupilas carmín se posaron sobre el rubio –si no lo hace Aizen, lo haré yo.

-ya te estas tardando- insistió Hirako

-no tientes a la suerte- amenazo el peliblanco mientras se retiraba –sigue provocándome y te matare- tras su paso cerro la puerta.

Hirako miro la gran cama, cómoda y acogedora. Su cuerpo le rogaba un poco de descanso; pero mientras mantuviera un poco de orgullo y cordura, no aceptaría nada de Aizen. Busco con la mirada algún rincón apartado y escondido, cuando lo encontró se arrastro lentamente hasta el lugar dejando un pequeño camino carmesí. Se acurruco como pudo buscando darse calor, en esa equina apartada y escondida por un closet de madera oscura, y se dispuso a descansar un poco.

* * *

-Aizen-sama~!- dos jóvenes arrancar abrieron la puerta del cuarto y entraron para dejar una bandeja con un poco de té para el rey. Mas sus paso de detuvieron al ver los rastros de sangre en el piso.

Una de ellas, llamada Loly, de cabellos negros y traje revelador avanzo lentamente mientras sacaba su espada. La otra que respondía al nombre de Menoly se rezago un poco y espero para auxiliar a su compañera, en caso de ser necesario.

-Como osas…- al final la joven Loly encontró a Hirako, lo miro con rencor –como osas tú, shinigami insolente, entrar a los aposentos de Aizen-sama?!- grito molesta. El rubio entreabrió un ojo, ya llevaba un rato durmiendo y su cuerpo estaba muy entumido para reaccionar, demasiado cansado para correr, al final no importaba lo que hiciera, en las noches no había lugar seguro para el. –te cortare en pedazos!!- le amenazo mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-Loly!- Aizen sujeto la mano en que la chica tenia el arma –espera, no puedes lastimar a nuestro invitado- prosiguió mirando a Hirako como si se tratase de un perro herido, como esperando que le agradeciera. Pero no, el vizard volteo el rostro y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo –hazme un favor- le pido a la pelinegra mientras le hacia bajar el arma; aquellas ordenes fueron susurradas y estas provocaron en la chica una gran sonrisa.

-enseguida Aizen-sama- decía animosa la niña al tiempo que salía del cuarto seguida de Menoly. Aizen las miro alejarse y cerró las puertas con seguro, no quería interrupciones.

-Hirako-taicho, que hace durmiendo en el piso?- le pregunto, Aizen se sentó en el borde de la cama –gin lo trajo aquí para que descansara un poco…en mi cama.- Su voz adquirió un matiz de burla

-primero muerto- murmuro el rubio mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-casi se cumple su deseo- aizen se dejo caer sobre su cama para recostarse un rato –aquella arrancar pudo haberle matado- sonrió malicioso- usted me debe la vida, taicho~

-Ya quisieras- comenzó a estirar un poco su cuerpo, ya comenzaba a sentir las piernas dormidas

-vamos taicho, acéptelo- le dijo con seriedad –compréndalo ya, esta solo, todos sus aliados han muerto, ya no hay nadie que pueda ayudarle- se enderezo un poco sobre la cama y le miro a los ojos- solo yo.

-y por que habrías de hacerlo?- pregunto mirando la nada con melancolía.

-por que le amo- aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Hirako, nunca hubiera esperado eso, giro el rostro y miro al castaño con asombro. Aizen le sostuvo la mirada, aprecia que hablaba en serio –taicho,, yo le he querido incluso antes de ser su teniente; pero usted nunca me dio la oportunidad, usted nunca me permitió mostrar lo que sentía en verdad- se levanto de la cama y fue donde su antiguo capitán –por mas que trate, nunca demostró ni siquiera un poco de aprecio por mi, y aun así, no podía dejar de amarle.

-PATRAÑAS! Deja de decir tonterías- gruño molesto Hirako.

-afronte la verdad, todo lo que sucedió fue gracias a usted- se agacho y lo aprisiono contra la pared –puede no creerme, pero ahora….yo soy el que decide si vive o muere; usted ya no tiene nada.- clavo sus ojos en los del vizard y le hablo con seriedad –viva por mi y le daré lo que usted me negó, y mas.- susurro con sensualidad

-ahórrate tu trabajo y mátame- le miro seriamente –yo no planeo ser tu mascota.

-piénselo, taicho- le dijo levantandose –soy lo único que tiene- con paso firme avanzo a la puerta –aunque usted me diga que no, yo lo tendré a mi lado. Como mi amante o como mi mascota, es su decisión.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente tras la salida del castaño. El rubio se levanto tambaleante y miro por todos lados, asegurándose de estar solo y sin espías. Se acerco a la taza de té que las chicas habían dejado, lo tomo con cuidado y lo puso en piso. Por segunda vez se aseguro de estar completamente solo y se sentó frente a la taza aun humeante, con su blanco dedo toco la superficie del agua y observo las ondas que se formaba.

-Bakudou #306 "Espejo Viviente, abre las puertas y destruye las barreras, rompe el silencio de estas voces."- murmuro sin dejar de provocar ondas en el agua. De la taza comenzó a surgir una densa niebla que se desborda lentamente hacia el piso. El vizard se inclina sobre la taza y soplo para dispersar la niebla.

-Hola mi AMOR!- saludo Urahara desde el reflejo que se apreciaba en el espejo liquido. –me extrañaste?- pregunto ocultando su sonrisa tras su abanico

* * *

Pero que cosa!!! Aquí les dejo este capitulo. BD si, lo se. Somos malas al dejarlo en esta parte tan intrigante. Pero si me dejan un review prometo que nos apuraremos con lo que sigue XD

Se despiden afectuosamente el dúo-yaoi diabólico de Mayuri y Szayel XD


	3. Rapsodia de celos

Por fin!! Por fin acabe de pasar el tecer capitulo, lamento la espera pero ya entramos en examenes y es un poco difícil concentrarse en escribir T^T.

Pero les prometo que los capítulos Irán mejorando, cada vez mas intriga, más amor, más celos y ningún final claro. BD

Bueno sin más les dejo para que Disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

_**Capitulo **__**3: nuestra rapsodia de celos.**_

-jo…tenias que ser tu- se quejo el rubio apenado, sus piro y trato de guardar la compostura

-valla, parece que las partículas espirituales sintéticas funcionan bien- Urahara sonrió bajo el abanico –la señal no ha sido interceptada y es bastante clara. La verdad no creí que funcionara con tanta distancia de por medio.

-ni yo, y menos viendo como volaste la mitad de tu laboratorio.- se quejo el rubio pues casi pierde la cabeza ese día. – sus pupilas castañas fijamente en el tendero. –y ni se diga de lo que paso con mi cuarto.

- aun estas enojado? – Pregunto infantilmente el del abanico –ya me había disculpado. Fue un accidente.- trato de convencerle, pero no fue posible, Hirako aun le miraba con seriedad. Por lo que Urahara se vio obligado a ponerse serio. – como te encuentras?- le miro bajo el hala del sombrero, aunque aun tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro a leguas se podía notar cuan preocupado estaba

-tan bien como se puede estar en la guarida del enemigo- se sobo la nuca aun adolorido del golpe

-pensé que te habían matado- Kisuke sonrió malicioso mientras tomaba su taza y le daba un trago al contenido

-NO TE TOMES EL ESPEJO!- le regaño Hirako desesperado pues la imagen se distorsionaba y la comunicación amenazaba con cortarse, eso sin olvidar que veía hasta la campanilla del otro shinigami.

-lo siento, pero es mi café- se defendió el ojigris

-esas no son excusas!- Shinji extendió su mano, toco la superficie del agua con ganas de ahorcar al que se encontraba del otro lado.

-pero se va a enfriar- se quejo infantilmente el sombrerudo al tiempo que volvía a beber del liquido.

-Urahara! Con un demonio!- le regaño- agh! Como sea. Te mantendré informado

-cuídate, no vallas a terminar como cena de cena de algún hollow- Urahara le miro con cierta melancolía, de verdad estaba preocupado por el lugar en el que se encontraba el vizard.

-no creo, Aizen no dejara que le arruinen su nuevo juguete- murmuro con fastidio, bajo la mirada y sus piro con resignación- y…si, te extrañe- el vizard rompió el bakudou y se quedo mirando uno segundos mas el agua.

Justo a tiempo, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron las jovencitas Loly y Menoly .

-Aizen-sama te manda esto- le dijo con celos la pelinegra, aventó a los pies Hirako un bulto de ropa. –la mascota del rey no puede lucir esas fachas- le siseo señalándole con desprecio.

-han ordenado que te alistes para cenar.- completo sin dale demasiada importancia la rubia- en un rato una enfermera vendrá.

-y si me rehusó?- pregunto el shinigami sin mirar alas chicas.

-no tienes opción- le respondió la chica pelinegra mientras esbozaba una sádica sonrisa. –deberías estar agradecido con Aizen-sama, si tu corazón aun late es por que el lo ha ordenado

-cuídate shinigami- le advirtió Menoly con seriedad. –En cuanto dejes de serle útil a Aizen-sama, miles de hollows te descuartizaran- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió altanera –aquí no eres mas que un bocadillo fino.

-como sea- murmuro Hirako con desgano –díganle a su señor que me tardare lo que se me de la gana.- anuncio quitándose la camisa ensangrentada y polvosa para dejarla tirada, poco le importaba ensuciar el cuarto o importunar a las chicas. –y que tomare un baño muy largo.

-jump! – Se quejo Loly –abusas de tu posición, basura. Estas no son vacaciones, el la antesala de tu muerte.

-si, pero si voy a estar secuestrado al menos me divertiré un poco- sonrió para si el líder de los vizards.

-date prisa- le indico la rubia, si bien su compañera se estaba conteniendo las ganas de matar al rubio, Menoly comenzaba a preocuparse –el baño es aquella puerta.- Le indico antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

El castaño estaba sentado, en su habitual lugar en el extremo de la mesa, tomando té. Esperaba placidamente el resultado de su último plan, mientras una arrancar le atendía amablemente ofreciéndole algunos pastelillos para acompañar su bebida.

La puerta de aquella estancia se abrió de golpe. Después del estruendoso golpe de la madera contra la pared entro el líder de la residencia, su semblante era tétrico, reflejaba un aura de odio puro y sus ojos buscaban con desesperación al bastardo que alguna vez fue su teniente.

-AIZEN! Que demonios es esta ropa?!- le reclamo gritando.

La chica que servia al rey no pudo evitar dar una mirada al rubio y sonrojarse de golpe.

-que ocurre, taicho?- le sonrió el castaño mientras le miraba a detalle.

-como que que ocurre?!- azoto las manos sobre la mesa –que es esta ropa?- dijo señalando el corto y entallado vestido negro con detalles púrpuras –estas enfermo! Eres un pervertido de primera!

-claro que no.- sus ojos se posaron el borde de la falda, observando como se movía sutilmente y amenazaba con revelar el cuerpo del vizard. Los ojos del rey se perdían deseando levantar aquel encaje blanco para poder ver con mayor claridad.

-AIZEN!- Hirako le noto embelezado y jalo la falda hacia abajo –deja de mirarme, depravado!!- pero era imposible para el castaño apartar la vista de aquel vestido victoriano.

-se le ve muy bien, taicho.- Murmuro con lujuria.

Gin se acercaba canturreando una tonada contagiosa, se sentía bien de nuevo, calmado y sereno. Necesitaba unos cuantos bocadillos antes de dormir, tal vez un baño y podría relajarse.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS CREES QUE SOY?!!- la voz de hirako resonaba en los pasillos por los que Gin caminaba. Cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas fuerte y molesta como nunca. –No soy parte de un burdel para andar satisfaciendo tu perversión!!- el peliblanco entro a la sala y quedo atónito unos segundos. Se verdad Hirako estaba usando ese traje de lolita? –que le hiciste a mi ropa? ¿Por que me enviaste esta traje, tu pervertido?!!-

Aizen le miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, desviando la mirada por aquellas ajustadas prendas que su antiguo capitán se había visto forzado a usar.

-que demonios te hizo pensar que podrías vestirme como a tu puta, eh?

-pero ya lo traes puesto, acaso no es cómodo?- le sonrió con malicia el rey de hueco mundo.

-cómodo mis cuernos!!- gruño furico el rubio. –devuélveme mi ropa o cámbiamela!.- Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron rojizas –no pienso andar en estas fachas, de camino para acá, cuatro, CUATRO hollows intentaron manosearme!!- le dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos –de no ser por que les he lanzado un cero me habrían violado! Eso es lo que tu enferma mente quiere?

Gin no sabía si disfrutar o molestarse por hirako. Pero era tan maravilloso ver al vizard sufriendo que no pudo contener una risa.

-a callar Ichimaru!!- le amenazo el líder de la resistencia agitando un puño –una sola palabra y me deshago de esa sonrisa a golpes!

-Esta bien.- acepto por fin el rey de hueco mundo. Se levanto de la silla y se quito la capa blanca que usaba y se acerco al rubio. –Le mandare ropa diferente en un momento- Susurro, el rubio se negó a que le pusiera la capa el los hombros, pero al final acepo lo que el rey le ofrecía

-mas te vale sea algo decente- le amenazo el de mirada castaña, con prisa sujeto la capa de Aizen y la cerro sobre su cuerpo para cubrirse. Sus ojos se toparon con el traidor de Gin, y no dudo en mostrarle su maliciosa sonrisa, restregándole las atenciones que Aizen le tenia para luego retarse del lugar.

Ese vizard tenia una gran habilidad para sacar de quicio a Ichimaru, apenas tenia que verlo para sentir como si una tormenta le cayera encima. Después de eso, era más que claro que había perdido el apetito. Seria mejor regresar y dormir, tal vez darse un baño antes y así poder olvidarse del incidente; si, eso era lo mejor.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera del recinto cuando el castaño le hablo.

-a donde vas Gin?- le pregunto serio el rey –vas a dejarme cenar solo?

-no, Aizen-taicho – el peliblanco rechino los dientes al sentirse frustrado en su escape. –claro que no.- jalo su silla, situada a la derecha de la del castaño, y se sentó. Rápidamente fue atendido por el arrancar que le sirvió té y le ofreció pastelillos, mas Gin los rechazo y se quedo solo con la bebida.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, resbalando por el aire para torturar del ojicarmesi. Miraba el calor escapando de su bebida hacia el cielo oscuro y a veces soplaba suavemente para ver las formas caprichosas que se formaban.

Aizen se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su acompañante, el peliblanco le evitaba la mirada, y auque recorría toda la sala con sus ojos evitaba posarlos sobre el rey de hueco mundo. El castaño dio un pequeño sorbo al su té y dejo la taza sobre la mesa

-pasa algo?- le pregunto. Ante el sonido de la voz, Gin levanto la vista, pero casi al instante volvió a perderla en la infinidad.

-que ha de pasar?- murmuro con desgano y melancolía

-desde cuando me ocultas cosa?- pregunto, clavo sus ojos sobre el de ojos carmesí.

-yo…nunca le cuestiono sus decisiones- inicio borrando su habitual sonrisa, levanto la cara y aquellas pupilas rojizas se hicieron momentáneamente visibles –pero…- sus palabras se cortaron –acaso tu ya no me…tu lo…- un terrible miedo del pasado se hizo presente e Ichimaru no fue capaz de continuar.

Aizen le miro y entorno sus seductores orbes caoba.

-que?- le pregunto –que lo quiero y a ti ya no?- un sutil gemido escapo de los labios del menor al verse descubierto. – crees que te podría cambiar?

Gin no supo que contestar, si bien sabia que Aizen le tenia estima; también estaba conciente del amor que el castaño había sentido por su capitán tiempo atrás. Su corazón albergaba la esperanza que en esos años aquel sentimiento se hubiera debilitado o en el mejor de los caso hubiera muerto. Por un tiempo no hubo preocupaciones para el shinigami de extraña sonrisa, Aizen estaba solo, y todo su tiempo lo pasaba con el. Pero ahora, con la legada del vizard parecía que todo su mundo se desmoronaba.

-yo…yo...- por mas que intentaba las palabras son lograban fluir.

-no tienes de que preocuparte- le susurro, se acerco un poco –esto no es mas que parte del plan- le aseguro –conseguiremos la información necesaria, averiguaremos que era lo que urahara construía y después…- se inclino sobre el peliblanco. –me desharé de el, no es mas que una simple marioneta y en cuanto ya no me sirva, le tirare.- su voz era un susurro que hacia temblar el cuerpo de Ichimaru.

Aizen le tomo del rostro y con lentitud le hizo acercarse, sus alientos se mezclaron con desesperación y el castaño al fin le regalo un beso puro y casto, mas con maestría lo fue transformando en algo más profundo y pasional; separo los labios del ex-capitán del tercer escuadrón e invadió su boca. Gin no se opuso al juego, por el contrario, a provecho la oportunidad para llenarse de la esencia del rey y explorar cuanto estaba a su alcance, adentrando su curiosa lengua y mordiendo los labios con ternura.

-aizen…taicho- murmuro embelezado.

* * *

¿Aizen se deshará de hirako? Le mienta a gin? Quien es el engañado aquí?

Para obtener esas respuestas y más por favor dejen reviews!! XD

Espero les este gustando, y les prometo que trataremos de ser lo mas rápidas posibles en actualizar. :3 tan pronto terminen los exámenes viene el capitulo cuatro XD. Espero nos dejen muchos comentarios para seguir inspirándonos


	4. Cadenas de incertidumbre

Hola, hola. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí estamos makita y yo subiendo el cuarto capitulo al final de los exámenes. :3 me siento bien, nos fue bastante bien BD. Pero al grano, este capitulo represento varios problemas para nosotras, la actitud de gin, la de hirako. Todo eso estuvimos cuidándolo XD y sobretodo el suspenso, espero les guste y ya saben déjennos comentarios si quieren saber la continuación.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: cadenas de incertidumbre.**_

-Al fin, ropa decente- Hirako terminaba de vestirse, admirando en el espejo la ropa que le habían proporcionado: un pantalón blanco, una playera negra con vivos blancos y sin mangas. Todo perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo. –No quiero saber como es que consiguieron las medidas- se quejo el vizard un poco apenado. Toma la chamarra blanca que completaba el conjunto y salio rumbo al comedor.

Miraba con atención los pasillos cuidándose hasta de su sombra, actitud que había tomado. Desde la caída de la SS. Ya no era posible caminar sin se atacado por algún hollow, todas las almas fuertes eran tratadas como bocadillos, cazadas como animales y nada se podía hacer.

Hirako llego al comedor, se detuvo mirando por un instante los asientos vacíos, y se decidió a tomar el que quedaba mas alejado del castaño, pero Aizen le detuvo.

-por que no te sientas aquí, taicho?- si voz cargada de soberbia había parecer aquella pregunta una orden directa. El vizard le miro con desconfianza, se acerco y cauteloso se sentó. Sus ojos en los de su ex-teniente –no me mire así, taicho. No le pasara nada- sonrió altanero el rey –yo no lo dejare.

-tch…-murmuro molesto el rubio- como si pudiera creerte.- Una bandeja con alimentos fue presentada delante suya, sus ojos se posaron horrorizados sobre aquella carne blanquecina acompañada de algunos de extraña forma. Desde hacia rato sentía la necesidad de alimento torturándole, pero aquella cosa. –se…se mueve?- pregunto sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna. Aquellos pedazos de carne aun se convulsionaban sobre el plato.

-sucede algo, Hirako?- le pregunto con ironía el de ojos carmín.

-Hirako-taicho, aunque te cueste- le reclamo el rubio apartando el plato de si. –que demonios es esa cosa, Aizen?- su voz adquirió un cierto tono irritado.

-su cena, taicho. No le gusta?- sonrió malicioso el castaño. –Tan solo un platillo exótico.- lo pensó. –Como el sushi- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-claro, como el sushi.- repitió molesto Hirako, tomo el tenedor y pico uno de los pedazos de la carne, esta se tenso por un segundo y continuo retorciéndose con violencia. –estas de broma, no?- no comeré esto, ESTA VIVO! –su mirada furica se poso sobre Aizen. –y no quiero ni siquiera saber a que animal pertenece.

-pero que quisquilloso eres.- Gin sonrió. –no le temas a la comida, no te hará nada…por ahora.

-pide algo diferente.- le ofreció el rey de hueco mundo. –le traerán lo que desee, solo pídalo.

Hirako lo pensó un poco.

-Quiero…unos hot cakes- musito evocando el dulce aroma de aquel platillo.

Aizen hizo una señal y una arrancar salio rumbo a la cocina para preparar el platillo. Gin frunció levemente el seño, a su parecer Aizen le estaba dando demasiadas atenciones al vizard.

-nunca creí que fueras un niño mimado, Hirako-taicho.- le comento el peliblanco con sarcasmo. –eres todo un crió, tienen que darte trato especial.

Hirako no le respondió, prefirió guardar la oportunidad y cobrárselo luego.

La arrancar no tardo en regresar, en sus brazos traía una bandeja con el pedido del rubio, lo dejo frente al rubio, no sin antes darle una sonrisa maliciosa. Aquel gesto provoco un profundo sentimiento de desconfianza en Hirako.

-no se preocupe, taicho. No esta envenenada.- le aseguro Aizen

Más todas esa palabras solo acrecentaban su desconfianza. Tomo sus cubiertos y partió con cuidado un pedazo de los panques. Esta era una de las comidas mas tensas que había tenido. Miraba la comida, deseando probarla pero su mente le decía que no era seguro.

Preparo el bocado, lo acerco a su boca, pero sus labios se negaron a abrirse. Los segundos pasaban y Hirako no hacia mas que mirar la comida; súbitamente aizen le tomo de la muñeca y le jalo. Hirako opuso resistencia ante aquel movimiento tan repentino, pero el castaño se inclino hacia delante y comió lo que había en el tenedor.

-te dije que no esta envenenado.- sonrío con sensualidad. El vizard le miro con cierto miedo.

-acabo de confirmar que eres un pervertido.- le murmuro mientras comenzaba a comer un poco mas tranquilo. Durante toda la comida las miradas no se contuvieron, alguna lujuriosa de Aizen para el vizard y retadoras entre Gin y Hirako, pero nada de que preocuparse.

Tan pronto el rubio termino su comida se levanto y se retiro sin decir mas, sus pasos se dirigieron al cuarto de aizen, el único lugar que podía proporcionarle algún tipo de seguridad. Al doblar en un pasillo se percato de los pasos que le seguían.

-que sucede perrito faldero?- se detuvo y giro un poco para poder mirar al peliblanco, darle la espalda era casi una sentencia de muerte. –tu amo te mando a dormir temprano?

-sabes…- Gin escondía sus manos en su haori, lo que le brindaba la oportunidad de un ataque sorpresa. –De cierta forma, Aizen siempre te trato bien.- su voz estaba impregnada de un sabor melancólico. –siempre le interesaste…aunque no lo demostrara.

Avanzo hacia el rubio que le esperaba preparado para un ataque.

-después de lo sucedido.- el peliblanco levanto el rostro, buscando el rostro del castaño. –tu sabes…-trago con dificultad mientras se esforzaba por mantener su sonrisa. –Cuando los volvió vizards.- su voz se corto. –el…el se arrepintió, de alguna manera el se arrepintió.

Hirako escuchaba atentamente las palabras, dudaba que Gin quisiera tener una simple plática.

-y eso que?- le respondió Hirako imponente, quería marcar una barrera entre gin y el.

-después de que tu y los demás vizard desaparecieran con Urahara y Soifon; de en cuando, sin dar aviso a nadie.- tomo aire dolido, atormentado por lo que iba decir –el…el te buscaba en el mundo de los humanos.

El vizard abrió los ojos, asombrado de lo que estaba escuchando.

-no se, tal vez albergaba algo de esperanza por tu amor.- sus ojos carmín se abrieron melancólicos. Avanzo un poco mas, deslizando su mano sobre la fría pared. –pero tu nunca apareciste-

-ja, no lo creo.- Hirako cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y le miro despectivo. –en verdad crees que voy a tragar ese cuento de que el me buscaba?- aunque Hirako aparentara, muy en el fondo aun sentía esa herida abierta.

-si me crees o no, me da igual.- suspiro con resignación. –yo solo te digo lo que el hacia. Te busco por años, bueno, hasta donde yo se.- Gin toco su pecho. –por que el se escondía…aun de mi.- su voz se volvió un murmullo. –para ser sincero, nunca creí que el te hubiera olvidado.- sus manos se aferraron a la ropa que cubría su corazón, sintiendo la opresión de los celos. –siempre...siempre sentí el amor de aizen te tenia.- Hirako le miro con detenimiento, Gin levanto el rostro, aun en las sombras se podía apreciar su semblante melancólico. –aunque…el dijera que era para mi.

-ah?- los ojos del vizard se abrieron un poco, presas de la curiosidad. –así que tu y Aizen...están juntos?

-eso pensaba, hasta que tu llegaste- el de sonrisa de zorro le miro con rencor. Hirako pudo sentir algo estremecerse dentro de su pecho.

-jamás pensé que Aizen- pronunciar aquel nombre le dejaba un sabor amargo en los labios. –que el…me buscara o algo parecido.

-pues ya vez que no es así.- el peliblanco sintió sus labios temblar y puso una mano sobre ellos, no permitiría que le vieran flaquear, y menos frente a Hirako.

El líder de la resistencia estaba invadido por los recuerdos, atacado por los pensamientos y apenas lo suficientemente consiente para recriminarse el siquiera llegara a considerar que aizen no era el desalmado dictador que conocía.

-no pongas esa cara.- le dijo el peliblanco al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos. –No te preocupes, para tu suerte yo estoy aquí.- El rubio levanto la vista, sorprendido por las palabras del shinigami traidor. –Aizen no te hará nada.- de sus labios escapo una tenue risa. –por que ya no piensa en ti.

-acabas de decir lo contrario.- le reclamo molesto y confundido el Vizard.

-eh? No pensé que te lo ibas a creer.- sonrió de manera infantil.

El rubio no puedo evitar que sus labios profirieran un gruñido y que sus ojos se iluminaran presas de la ira.

-realmente creíste todo eso?- Su rostro se ilumino y se torno tan similar al de un zorro que ha capturado a su presa y se prepara para el banquete de su vida. –No puedo creerlo, eres tan ingenuo.- Gin avanzo contoneándose altanero. –Aizen no piensa ni pensó en ti, mucho menos por amor. El solo te odia. Acéptalo.- suspiro feliz. –el solo te utiliza, siempre lo hace, no?- Hirako recobro un poco la compostura y borro de su rostro la sorpresa. –Vamos Hirako-taicho.- reclamo sarcástico. –te perdiste de él los últimos 150 años, de verdad creías que aun te amaba?

-ja! Me alegro de saber eso.- sus labios se curvaron para dejar ver aquella sonrisa tan extraña. –ya comenzaba a preocuparme de su loca obsecion.

-si, y adivina que…- Gin se acerco hasta poder estar a la altura del Vizard,se inclino hacia delante, casi hasta rozar el rostro del rubio. Sus ojos se abrieron, se mostraron levemente ante el rubio para demostrarle cuan en serio hablaba. –a quien quiere es a mi.- sentencio triunfal. Gin se aparto y comenzó a alejarse. –buenas noches taicho, ojala no vayas a perder el sueño.- se burlo mientras se perdía entre las sombras.

Hirako permaneció allí por un rato mas, analizando detenidamente las palabras de Gin, sin saber cual era mentira y cual era verdad.

Llego al cuarto de Aizen, abrió la puerta y fue a su rincón que ocupara tiempo atrás. Se sentó y por largo rato estuvo meditando, pensando en todo y en nada. Recordando a Urahara y su extraña relación, tratando de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, si Aizen le amaba, si no le amaba. Todo el futuro dependía de la respuesta a esa incógnita. Hasta que muy entrada la noche del mundo humano, el frio del desierto le hizo dormir.

Ya entrada la madrugada, si los cálculos de Hirako no fallaban, cuando aquel frio ya había mellado en el cuerpo del rubio. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, el vizard espió por el rabillo del ojo y se sorprendió un poco de ver entrar a Aizen con la ropa apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, con visibles marcas de pasión por toda su piel.

El castaño entro directo a su cama, tiro la ropa donde pudo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hirako le miro, esperando alguna palabra insinuante o una frase perversa; una mirada seductora o una sonrisa lasciva.

Pero nada…

Aizen se dejo caer, sin siquiera percatarse de que el rubio estaba aun despierto, se acomodo sobre el colchón y apenas se molesto en taparse un poco.

-Aizen?- pregunto casi en un susurro, pero el tiempo paso y no obtuvo respuesta. Rápidamente su mente formo una hipótesis y confirmo lo que Gin le había dicho: Aizen no estaba interesado en el.

Sus piernas se movieron, se levanto y avanzo hacia donde reposaba el rey de hueco mundo. Su mente se había nublado con tantas ideas y su cuerpo se movía solo por impulso. Se detuvo, su mano se levanto y toco el hombro de su ex–teniente suavemente

-Aizen, hazte a un lado.- le dijo.

Es castaño entre abrió los ojos, sintiéndose aun adormilado.

-Aizen, hazte aun lado.- Repitió.

-Taicho?- pregunto incrédulo, se giro un poco y miro la esbelta figura del rubio parado a su lado. Por un segundo dudo en estar despierto, no era posible lo que estaba escuchando. –usted…-dudo en preguntar, pues tenia acabar con aquella ilusión que le reconfortaba, pero necesitaba saber. –usted quiere dormir conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del 4 capitulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Szayel (sai): OAO….omg!! Ni siquiera nosotras nos esperábamos este final. Pero dios, no resistimos, queríamos dejarlo en esta parte tan crucial de la historia, BD para ver si así nos dejan al menos cartas bomba para amenazarnos. XD

¿Por que Hirako le pidió eso a Aizen? ¿Acaso dejara que Aizen le toque y le haga suyo? ¿Quién será el pasivo en la relación? ¿Que pasara con Urahara, dios, alguien dígame?

Mayuri (maka, anda hasta las letras coinciden :3): ¬¬ tu eres autora, tu debes saber

Szayel: Q^Q pero…pero…

Mayuri: shh! Anda hay que trabajar en el 5to capitulo. *le da zape por dramatica*

Szayel: bien Q^Q *saca lápiz y papel* que seguía?

Mayuiri: O_OU ya no me acuerdo. A si, lemmon?

Szayel: OoO/) no, eso es mas adelante, tocan los besos, no?

Mayuri: ah, si :3

Bueno. En fin nos despedimos, el próximo fin de semana esperen el siguiente capitulo, por favor dejen reviews, nos ayudan a continuar n.n y nos dan inspiración. Gracias.


	5. Corazones difusos

HEY!! Perdón el retrazo. Tuvimos algunos problemas con la redacción XD y no pude subirlo el viernes. Pero les compensaremos con un capitulo doble, si, esto es del doble de paginas de lo normal :3

Mayuri-chan: **PARA QUE SAD PUEDAAA LEER A GUSSSTO Y LE MANDAS SALUDOS D MI PARTE Y DISQLPAS SI TENGO IDEAS POSHCAS XD JEJEJEJE**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**BESOSSSSSSSSSS**

**YYYYYYYY**

**ABRAZOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**CON CARIÑO:::**

**LA OTRA ½ AUTORA n.n**

Que lo disfruten!!!

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: corazones difusos. **_

Espero les guste. Con cariño Mayuri-chan y szayel-chan -Taicho?- pregunto incrédulo, se giro un poco y miro la esbelta figura del rubio parado a su lado. Por un segundo dudo en estar despierto, no era posible lo que estaba escuchando. –usted…-dudo en preguntar, pues tenia acabar con aquella ilusión que le reconfortaba, pero necesitaba saber. –usted quiere dormir conmigo?

-si, tengo frió- Le dijo excusándose. –Así que hazte a un lado.- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se metió a las cobijas. Aizen le miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos de la impresión, aquello no era posible, no lo era. –anda aizen, muévete de una vez.

-si, taicho.- el castaño no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, de inmediato le abrió un espacio en su lecho. Hirako se acomodo a su lado; Aizen le miro pero apenas logro hacer contacto visual, el rubio le dio la espalda y se acomodo para dormir.

-mas te vale no intentar nada extraño, aizen.- le murmuro espiándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Pero Aizen le sonreía, una sonrisa sincera, algo que Hirako no le había visto en mucho tiempo. Aizen se le acerco, por un segundo el vizard pensó que tendría que defenderse de algún acoso, pero no, su ex-teniente se recostó a su lado, apenas rozando piel con piel. El rubio no se quejo, dejo que el castaño se le acercara, estaba mas concentrado en captara aquellos detalles; como el aroma de Gin impregnado en la piel del rey de hueco mundo.

-te acostaste con Gin?- pregunto con frialdad.

Aizen guardo silencio varios segundos, evaluó detenidamente la respuesta que daría; no podía mentir, Hirako ya sabia la respuesta, ni podía aceptar aquello como algo natural, pues era mas que seguro que el vizard le mandaría muy lejos de una patada.

-por que lo pregunta, taicho?- su mirada avellana se encontraba perdida en el vació de la oscura habitación.

-so contestas una pregunta con otra es señal que eres idiota, o de que la respuesta es si.- murmuro, Hirako giro su cuerpo para quedar mirando de frente al rey de hueco mundo.

-taicho…yo…

-cállate, no hables.- le interrumpió, sus brazos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo del que fuera su metiche teniente y le estrecho con fuerza. Aizen se quedo un rato asombrado, sintiendo el latir de un corazón en su mejilla y el aroma embriagante de aquel cuerpo inundando sus sentidos. Se sentía bien, realmente bien.

Aizen cerró sus ojos, acunado por aquellas sensaciones tan puras y placenteras.

-siempre estuvimos en dos mundos distintos.- suspiro el rubio. –no es así?- susurro al oído del castaño.

-mundos distintos?- aizen abrió sus orbes castañas con un poco de curiosidad. –un mundo de hirako y un mundo de aizen.- se pego mas al rubio recargando su cabeza en el hombro del vizard. –no existe tal cosa, por que nuestro mundo no es una esfera aislada, es un circulo cambiante formado por los momentos que pasa junto con las personas que estas.

-momentos…mundos, que mas da.- sus ojos se cerraron. –Son distintos…-un bostezo escapo de sus finos labios. –para ti…y para mi.

Aizen levanto el rostro, miro al rubio que ahora dormitaba en su lecho.

-si es así, esta vez no te dejare ir.- le susurro con dulzura. –te arrastrare a mi mundo en cada momento, taicho.- sentencio con una voz plagada de amor y locura. Se acomodo en los brazos de su antiguo capitán y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Un bostezo salía de sus labios, la noche había restaurado sus fuerzas y su cuerpo. Todo el cuarto estaba en penumbras, aunque sus ojos se habían abierto ya, no podía ver más que algunos rayos de luz destacando en los muebles.

Hirako soltó otro bostezo e intento estirar su cuerpo para librarse de la pereza, mas algo se lo impidió, un cuerpo que le abraza por la espalda y le inmoviliza al tener una pierna sobre las del vizard, fundido con el rubio en un extraño abrazo.

Por un segundo no logra reconocer a aquella persona con quien comparte la cama, e incluso llega a cuestionarse si ha pasado algo que no recuerda. Con trabajos logra girarse y al ver aquellas hebras caoba que cubre la piel tostada, su memoria regresa y como cruel verdugo su conciencia le hace sufrir.

-Aizen! Muévete!- le grita mientras intenta zafarse del agarre.

-Aah~.-murmura adormilado el rey de hueco mundo. –taicho, no se mueva tanto.- le indico al tiempo que se subía un poco mas sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

-Aizen ya despierta!- le dice incomodo, sus mejillas se comienzan a teñir de un tono carmín.

-Aah~ ande, ande. No se mueva y duérmase ya.– le murmuro sin darle chance de apartarse. –(no lo voy a soltar, taicho.)- sus labios se en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras fingía seguir durmiendo.

-Basta! AH! Ya no tengo sueño.- hirako trataba a toda costa de librase de aquel agarre, necesitaba detener eso. –además que pasara si alguien entra, eh?

Aizen se estiro un poco y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Donde cree que esta, taicho?- le pregunto con altanería. –nadie seria tan entupido como para venir a molestar a estas horas.

-ni tu achichintle gin?- le pregunto girándose para poder ver a su captor.

-mmmh…-se le froto como un felino seductor y lujurioso. –No.- aun se encontraba en la línea del sueño y la realidad, adormilado, y poco le importaba lo que decía. –el debe de estar cansado.

Hirako guardo silencio y el rey de hueco mundo se percato de su grave error, mas nada había que pudiera hacer, ya no.

-cierto.- suspiro enojado. –Ya había olvidado lo de…Ayer.- profirió un golpe con el antebrazo y se libro de la caricia. Su semblante se torno frió y serio mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y perdía sus ojos en la inmensidad.

-vamos taicho.- Aizen se enderezo y trato de abrazarle por la espalda. –no se enfade; olvídelo ya, si?- le susurro mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa digna de un tierno e inocente ángel. Más Hirako sabia que tras esa enternecedora sonrisa se encontraba el rostro del mismo diablo. –báñate y vamos a "desayunar", le parece taicho?- le ronroneo al oído mas como una propuesta lasciva que nada.

-y tu que harás mientras me baño?- corto sus alas de un tajo, hirako no tomaría un baño con el enemigo, y mucho menos en los términos que Aizen quería.

-espiarte.- formo una expresión seductora y miro con lujuria al vizard.

-Aizen!!- le grito alejándose de golpe. –eres un pervertido descarado!

-no te creas todo, taicho.-se tumbo otra vez sobre la cama. –tengo algunas cosas que tratar con Tousen, así que te dejare un rato solo.

El vizard le miro bastante molesto, no se encontraba de humor para eso.

-ande ya báñese.- le indico estirándose sobre el colchón. –mi invitado de honor no puede lucir mal cuando esta conmigo.

-vaya, de rata escurridiza pase a prisionero manipulable.- su voz estaba adornada por el sarcasmo y el rencor. –y ahora resulta que soy tu invitado de honor?- sonrió fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –vaya, que progreso se tiene contigo.

-eso muestra lo benevolente que soy en mi reino, no?- el castaño se levanto y fue a buscar un poco de ropa limpia.

-seguro, como sea.- se acerco a la puerta del baño y se metió no sin antes asegurarse de que Aizen saliera del cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella tratando de mantener la fuerza en sus piernas y sobreponerse. –bondadoso rey?- se dijo sarcástico, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza tratando de calmar esa ira. –como puede nombrarse así si ha destrozado un mundo completo?- se acomodo el cabello, pasando dedos entre las hebras doradas y sin querer un suspiro de desolación lo acompaño.

Puso el seguro a la puerta y se acerco a la gran tina de mármol blanco, abrió las llaves y mientras regulaba el agua fue quitándose la ropa y dejando la en una pequeña cesta. Con lentitud se metió dentro de calido líquido y se recostó dejando descansar su cuerpo, recargando la cabeza en el borde de la tina y cerrando los ojos.

Sobre sus labios sentía el calido vapor, son su mente trabajando y ordenando datos. Hasta que se percato que el vapor se tornaba frió y tan denso que incluso le dificultaba la respiración. El vizard abrió los ojos y se enderezo de golpe, acaso era una trampa

-kukuku que cuerpo mi amor, esta de infarto.- sobre la superficie del agua se encontraba el reflejo de Kisuke Urahara. Los ojos de Hirako se abrieron y su rostro se coloreo de golpe.

-Urahara!- se sumergió de golpe en el agua, hasta que esta le llego a la barbilla. El otro shinigami se movía de un lado a otro como buscando algo. –que demonios haces?

-aah…-gimió infantilmente el del sombrero. –Lastima, este bakudou solo funciona de un lado.- murmuro decepcionado. Hirako arqueo una ceja sin comprender. –bien podría aprovechar ahora que estas en la tina.

Fueron tres segundo en los que Hirako analizaba aquellas palabras y lograba tranquilizarse, lo suficiente para dar una respuesta coherente y no una sarta de mentadas.

-CALLATE, MENDIGO PERVERTIDO!!!-

-aaah no me culpes, tu eres el que comenzó con el sexo telefónico.- sonrió malicioso el shinigami exiliado. –y las indirectas directas.

-Urahara!! Yo no empecé nada!!- le reclamo mas avergonzado el vizard.

-mande?- le pregunto con una tierna expresión. –no puedes enojarte yo solo estaba preocupado por ti.- Hirako no era capaz de comprender como podía poner aquella carita de cachorro desamparado. – y como estas?- le pregunto con ternura.

El vizard desvió la mirada y se pudo muy serio al escuchar esa pregunta

-que te puedo decir…-murmuro tratando de evadir el tema y la realidad, tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho con aizen.

Urahara lo miro detenidamente, captando esos pequeños cambios en el humor de su líder.

-paso algo?

-no, no ha pasado nada.- mintió tratando de ahogar la culpa que le carcomía.

-mmh…yo creo que si.- le miro bajo el ala del sombrero y le esbozo una sonrisa. –Pero yo confió en ti, mi amor.- su voz se torno melosa. –te quiero y se que me quieres. Se que puedes lidiar con lo que sea, pero su algo pasa dímelo y correré a tu lado para ayudarte.

-gracias.- tomo aire y le miro con el remordimiento a flor de piel. –Por supuesto que te quiero.- suspiro y se mantuvo cabizbajo. –no creo que lo sepas, pero…- hizo una pausa, aquello era algo difícil de contar.

-pero…-el vizard se obligo a continuar. –Cuando Aizen aun era mi teniente tenia…-dudo en que palabra usar. –el tenia…una especia de obsesión hacia mi.- un suspiro libero la opresión de su pecho, aquel secreto que había guardado por tanto tiempo por fin veía la luz. Se recostó de nuevo en la tima y puso sus manos tras su nuca para amortiguar la dureza del mármol. –yo nunca le correspondí y después de tanto tiempo, y todo lo que paso…me olvide de eso y creí que el también.- respiro hondo y chasqueo la lengua. –pensé que ya lo habría superado, pero en estos dos días…

-hoy te vez muy lindo- le interrumpió el del sombrero.

-eh?- Hirako se queso pasmado. –te estoy contando algo que a nadie le había dicho, y tu me sales con eso?!

-si a ti no te gusta son cosas sin importancia.- le respondió con un tono sobrio, poco usual en el. Se acomodo el sombrero, ocultando bien sus ojos tristes. –te amo y quiero tenerte aquí, Shinji.

Los dos guardaron silencio, siendo consientes de todos aquellos secretos, todas esas cosas que habían cambiado el curso de la historia.

-el sacrificio de algunos valdrá la resurrección del mundo.- se atrevió a contestar el vizard con melancolía

-el fin justifica los medios?- le sonrió Urahara tratando de reconfortarle.

-aun vas a tardar?- se enderezo para mirar bien al rubio tendero. –no me gusta este lugar.

-he tenido algunos problemas, pero iré por ti en cuanto lo termine.- Hirako le miro y en sus labios surgió una sonrisa, al menos así no se sentía tan solo. Los dos amantes se despidieron y el vizard termino su baño, se arreglo y salio a tomar el desayuno.

-oh, Hirako-taicho~ muy buenos días.- Gin saludo con arrogancia y cinismo, se acercaba caminado por el pasillo, contoneándose como pavo real, mas aun al ver lo desanimado que iba el rubio.

-lo que digas.- murmuro mientras pasaba de largo y seguía su camino.

-por que andas de mal humor?- le pregunto con una sonrisa amplia y burlona. –acaso no descansaste bien, taicho?- apenas capaz de contener aquella sonrisa y las ganas de reír. Avanzo y tras el rubio, a paso ligero y afable, siguiendo al vizard.

-no…y me imagino que tampoco tu, o si?- murmuro evocando sin querer aquellos recuerdos.

-para serte sincero, no.- dijo borrando esa sonrisa para poner una expresión de cansancio y sufrimiento, pero que no duro mucho- pero a la vez fue bastante reconfortable.- acompleto con voz lujuriosa.

-aagh! No quiero saber.- le grito asqueado el rubio; sus pasos se hacían mas rápidos, pero gin no dejaba que la distancia entre los dos aumentara. –deja de seguirme!- se detuvo frente a la puerta que llevaba al comedor.

-pero yo voy al comedor también.- le respondió con una sardónica sonrisa un tanto infantil. Se puso frente al vizard, estiro la mano y abrió la puerta. Sin mas entro y la azoto tras su paso.

-ese desgraciado!- gruño Hirako hecho una furia. Entro a la habitación y dio un vistazo a todos los presentes, la mayoría espadas, que le miraban con sádica curiosidad.

Había tres lugares vacíos al genial de la mesa, y uno solitario justo en el otro extremo; Hirako no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en el solitario asiento. Como la noche anterior un arrancar le llevo un platillo, esta vez de aspecto comestible y mas impórtate aun, apetecible.

Ya se encontraba comiendo cuando el rey de hueco mundo hizo acto de presencia. Saludo a sus esbirros con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su lugar habitual, pasando por detrás del vizard que le había ignorado. Aizen le tomo del cuello de la chamarra y lo levanto sin problemas, dejando al vizard a medio bocado. Hirako pataleaba desesperado tratando de que le soltara, pero el castaño solo le libreo cuando lo hubo puesto en la silla que estaba a su izquierda.

-tu y tus mañas, Aizen!!- le reclamo sumamente molesto el líder de la resistencia aun con el bocado en el tenedor.

-no refunfuñes, taicho.- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa. –Termine su desayuno, hoy le espera un día pesado.- ante esas palabras Gin y Hirako le miraron con curiosidad.

-ah? Por que? No basta con que las noches sean así?- le reclamo el rubio aventando el tenedor en la mesa.

Gin quedo en shock algunos segundos. Acaso…acaso Aizen había…? De inmediato se obligo a borrar aquella idea de su mente.

-desayune y le explicare después.- finalizo el castaño mientras recibía su desayuno.

Cuando el desayuno hubo terminado, aizen se acerco un poco al rubio, poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su ex-teniente lo que provoco que este se tensara de inmediato.

-ya es hora de que conozcas tu itinerario nuevo, taicho.- le murmuro

-ah?- Hirako no comprendía a que se refería. Pero Gin sonreía bastante divertido, rogando por que fuera algo humillante y doloroso.

-desde hoy usted se hará cargo de supervisar el avance de una de las fracciones.- comenzó a decir el rey. Toda la atención se sentó sobre el mientras se escuchaban algunos murmullos. –y si su desempeño es bueno, tal vez se convierta en uno de los lideres.

Todos guardaron silencio sin poder creer aquellas palabras.

-pe…ahg..no…tu..Pero…- Gin y Hirako trataban de objetar, quejarse o al menos poder articular una palabra, pero la noticia había sido demasiado impactante.

-y...y como porque?!- atino al fin a contestar el rubio.

-exacto, porque?- respondio gin levantandose de golpe.

-no se preocupen.- les dijo con una sonrisa afable el rey. Su mirada avellana se poso en el vizard. –yo se que lo harás bien, taicho. Confió en ti.

-no…NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!- grito. –digo, por que tengo que hacer algo por ayudarte?- continuo molesto. –me estas pidiendo que sea uno de los malos?- por fuera lucia molesto, mas en el interior Hirako se regocijaba, era la oportunidad perfecta de mantener vigilado a aizen y conocer sus planes, todo sin levantar sospechas. –QUE RAYOS PRETENDES? EH?!! DÍMELO!!

Usted lo dijo, taicho, quiero que sea uno de los malos.- su sonrisa se amplio y su mirada se torno seductora e irresistible. –y ya que yo soy "los malos", quiero que sea mio. –se levanto, jalo a hirako del brazo y le hizo seguirle. Dejando a un Gin muy celoso y molesto. –ya no habrá un mundo de diferencia entre nosotros.- le dijo casi en un susurro.

El vizard no supo que decir, no supo con que hacerle callar. Bajo la vista y siguió al castaño sin preocuparse realmente por lo que pasaba. Trataba de saber desde cuando su cabeza estaba tan confundida. Aizen le hizo entrar aun cuarto donde varios arrancars esperaban, todos aquellos guerreros miraron al vizard con desprecio.

-mis queridos arrancar.– Aizen llamo la atención de aquel grupo. –El es Shinji Hirako, desde ahora el será su líder. Deberán seguirle como si fuera un espada, como si sus ordenes fueran mandatos míos.- tanto los hollows como Hirako se encontraban escuchando aquellas palabras atónitos, dudando si creerle o no. –el los volverá mas fuertes, a el deberán su vida y de ser necesario se sacrificaran por el.- finalizo. Aizen habia hecho esto por dos motivos, para mantener vigilado a su ex-capitán y para que sintiera la "confianza" que le tenia.

Pasó el tiempo, tan lento y tortuoso para Hirako, si bien al principio trataba de no estar con su fracción, negándose a entrenarla para no levantar sospecha en Aizen, mas con el tiempo comenzó a sentir cierta estima por aquellos Hollows, pues en varias ocasiones le había salvado de las trampas y travesuras de Gin. Y accedió a entrenarlos pues Gin insistía en exhibirle como incompetente frente al Rey. Mas su fracción se esmeraba en salir adelante, cosa que hacia feliz a Aizen.

De vez en cuando Hirako salía a caminar al desierto, la primera vez regreso hasta después de un día, pero después, Aizen tenia que salir a buscarlo, hirako caminaba y caminaba hasta que su cuerpo caía desfallecido entre las dudas del desierto.

Se cumplieron tres meses en los que Hirako se vuelve algo mas cerca de Aizen, el castaño encuentra reconfortante dormir en brazos del Vizard y se divertía acosándolo, mas no había mas que abrazos, Hirako no había permitido nada mas. No era capaz, el recuerdo de Urahara le torturaba y mas desde que comenzó a notar que estar con el castaño no era tanta tortura, sufriendo solo las noches que el rey pasaba junto con Gin y disfrutando sus ocasionales platicas nocturnas.

Un día, Hirako despertó solo en la cama. Cosa sumamente extraña pues Aizen no solía levantarse hasta muy entrada la mañana, hasta que veía al rubio despierto y después de atosigarle un rato con insinuaciones y abrazos. Mas esa mañana, alrededor de las 8 a.m. como indicaba su reloj, era demasiado tranquila, demasiado anormal.

-Aizen?- pregunto levantándose y frotándose los ojos con pereza. Tomo su chamarra y salio del cuarto. Todo estaba vació, ni siquiera Gin había venido a molestarle. –Aizen? Donde estas bastardo pervertido?

Nada, no hubo respuesta.

De pronto algo llamo su atención, un suave murmullo que llegaba a sus oídos. Podía reconocerlo, lo había escuchado antes. Los siguió, queriendo descubrir lo que era, sus pasos avanzaban siguiendo aquellos que pudo por fin reconocer como un ritmo. Jamás podría olvidarlo, el sensual canto de ese bajo, la vibración de aquel saxofón que hacia estremecer sus piernas, JAZZ, era jazz sin duda. Su corazón se acelero, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba música, desde que había llegado a hueco mundo no había escuchado no una sola nota musical.

-solo hay dos opciones.- se dijo. –es música o ya me he vuelto loco.- por fin llego a la sala del trono. Ahí, sobre el trono se encontraba un reproductor de música, un pequeño estereo que tocaba un disco. El vizard lo miro curioso. –esto…-el cuarto estaba lleno de aquel sonido, las notas hacían estremecer su piel y su sonrisa delataba cuan emocionado se encontraba,

Tan atento estaba en la música que no se percato que Aizen entraba en el recinto y se acercaba sigilosamente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a marcar el ritmo de aquella melodía, estremeciendo se emocionado, extasiado por aquellos acordes.

-le gusta taicho?- le susurro al oído. –Es para usted.- Hirako no se movió, permaneció de espaldas al rubio escuchando aquel ritmo sensual. –taicho?- Aizen le toco el hombro.

De improvisto el rubio se giro y tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, Aizen apenas tuvo oportunidad de mirar aquella sonrisa maliciosa antes de que Hirako le jalara para fundir sus labios en un beso. –Hi…Hirako-taicho?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del capitulo 5.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jo, O3OU que trabajo me costo el final. Lamento dejarlo ahí, pero BD ya verán que todo esta fríamente calculado. Esto esta tornándose en todo un proyecto saben? Es uno de los fics que más planeación han tenido en toda mi vida. Espero puedan recompensarnos con un revió y motivarnos a seguir adelante.

Con cariño las autoras: Mayuri-chan y Szayel-chan. n.n


	6. Pensamientos confusos, acciones precisas

Hola!!! Aquí Szayel-chan reportándose con el capitulo semanal, cada vez se está tornando más conflictivo el amor. Es acaso que Hirako ya no puede escoger?

Espero les guste este capítulo y si tienen dudas, pregunten, yo responderé.

En fin, que lo disfruten, y no olviden dejar un comentario al final.

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: pensamientos confusos, acciones precisas. **_

Hirako froto sus labios contra los de Aizen. El castaño salió de su asombro y correspondió la caricia, disfrutando la estremecedora sensación de aquellos labios ardientes. El vizard inmerso en su euforia no analizaba lo que hacía. La falta de aire les hizo separarse, nada más que un instante para recuperar el aliento, Hirako sintió aquellos labios tocándole de nuevo, forzando su boca para dar pasó a una lengua exploradora.

Los ojos del rubio se entreabrieron, tardando un poco en distinguir aquella persona. Y en cuanto lo hizo trato de apartarse, sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho del castaño e intentaron empujarlo, mas el rey le sujeto poniendo su mano en la cintura y jalándolo hacia su cuerpo. La desesperación se apodero del rubio, buscaba la forma de terminar con aquel contacto, cuando al fin logro terminar el beso se aparto del monarca y le miro con terror.

-oh dios.- Balbuceo pálido como piedra. –Dios, que he hecho?- retrocedió asustado, no tanto del castaño como de sus acciones. Su mente le recriminaba su debilidad y su cuerpo le recorvada aquel dulce placer, tentándolo a repetirlo. –No, no, esto no está bien.- se toco los labios queriendo borrar de ellos el sabor de Aizen. Al fin sus piernas pudieron moverse y salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar.

Aizen movió el estéreo, para hacer lugar en su trono, y se dejo caer sobre la silla con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Se sentía tan bien, tan feliz y embelesado. Su querido taicho le había besado por voluntad propia, sin obligarlo, sin hostigarlo. Hirako al fin le abría las puertas de su mundo.

* * *

-uuuuh!! Malnacido vizard!- se quejaba Gin; estaba sentado sobre una roca, su usual sonrisa estaba perdida y miraba como Tousen cuidaba/supervisaba a unos menos. –Aizen le está dando muchas atenciones, lo trata como si fuera su hijo favorito, peor aún, lo trata como si fuera su amante o su esposa!

-Ichimaru, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me sigas aquí?- le pregunto el invidente con molestia

-tan solo mira como lo consiente en las comidas- Gin no daba importancia a los reclamos del moreno, estaba inmerso en sus celos. –y en las noches, como es posible que duerma con él? Porqué?

-no me interesa que haga con el.- respondía Kaname con indiferencia. –es la intimidad de Aizen-sama.

-pero ni siquiera ha hecho nada con él!- el peliblanco estaba enojado, realmente celoso y enojado

-y si lo hubiera hecho estarías gritando aun más.- le reprocho el invidente mientras caminaba mirando a sus menos

-es que el muy bastardo lo tiene en la noche y no lo aprovecha!

-Ichimaru, no me interesa.- le insistía el moreno mientras alimentaba a uno de los hollows que no había presentado crecimiento.

-has visto como lo mira?- gruñía sin escuchar al otro shinigami. –Aizen-taicho le mira como si se tratase de un ángel, pero es un demonio, un demonio te digo! Yo lo sé, ese jodido Hirako es un demonio!

-es solo el juguete nuevo, deja de quejarte.- le murmura ya cansado de sus quejas de novia celosa.

-pero es que incluso mando a que le buscaran un tocadiscos!!!- se cruzo de brazos. – Y como no lo encontraron, le trajo un reproductor, eso es excesivo- se movió hasta quedar recostado boca abajo. –no tiene por qué darle regalos, ya debería matarlo. AL CUERNO CON EL PLAN! Que lo maten ya!

-no me importa.

-quiero matarlo, quiero ahorcarlo, descuartizarlo, hacerlo pedacitos.- continuo el peliblanco. –en cuanto tenga la oportunidad le rebanare la garganta y hare con su cabeza un lindo florero! Kukuku!!

-por qué no fui sordo en lugar de ciego?- se quejo Tousen. –Ichimaru, deja de hablar. Ya me hartaste! Desde cuando eres una quinceañera mimada?

-qué?! Yo?- le respondió ofendido. –yo no soy una cría mimada!

-pues te quejas como una.- insistió el del cabello purpureo. –Estas ahogándote en celos.- sonrió divertido.

-claro que no! Como podría estar celoso de Hirako?- se levanto de golpe. –yo no estoy celoso.

-estas verde de celos.- agrego para hacer cabrear al otro.

-agh! Claro que no!- se levanto y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa. –ya me voy, creo que ya es hora de que vaya a molestar al juguetito, ha tenido una mañana demasiado tranquila.

* * *

El vizard había salido a caminar al desierto; se había topado con su fracción en el camino de salida, estas se habían ofrecido a acompañarle al verle tan alterado, pero él se había negado. Camino y camino hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a desfallecer, busco algún lugar donde descansar y por fin logro ver un enorme árbol de ramas muertas.

Contrabajos se recargo en el tronco y se limpio los labios con la manga

-no debió de haber pasado eso, no debí emocionarme.- se comenzó a reprochar. –maldito Aizen, quien se cree al ponerme jazz? Ni siquiera puede entender lo grandioso de esa música, un demonio como el…-limpio sus labios con fuerza esa maldita esencia no se iba, aun la sentía en su garganta. –rayos, pero que hice? Ahora va a pensar cosas que no y eso es malo.- suspiro- ya de por sí, cuando le era indiferente me acosaba, ahora….será mi fin!! No quiero tenerlo como borrego enamorado todo el día! Y menos si el…el…- trago con dificultad. –menos…si comienza a llamarme con cursilerías, cosas como: bebe, osito, amorcito….agh!- grito con el terror en los ojos, su cuerpo se estremeció como si miles de insectos recorrieran su cuerpo. –aaaah!!! Pero no creo que lo haga, tengo fe en que no es así.- se dio ánimos

-tengo que decirle que fue un error, si eso, un error.- sonrió con cierta ilusión el rubio. –tal vez el lo olvido ya, y yo no tendré más que aparentar que nada ocurrió.- su cabeza callo de golpe hacia el frente. –si claro, como si fuera a olvidarlo, como si fuera a dejarlo pasar, no! Al contrario, no me dejara en paz!

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar desesperadamente

-grandísimo idiota, como esto debiera importarme, fue una tonta reacción, una inconsciente reacción, y qué?- se reprochaba con furia. –como si fuera algo comprometedor, como si ese tonto Aizen me interesara…solo fue un…un…- contrabajos logro continuar. –un beso, y fui yo quien le…le…AAAGH!! Si, idiota Hirako! TU!! Tu lo besaste!, cómo pudiste ser hacer esto.- se dio de golpecitos con los puños en la cabeza. –eres el mas bruto de todos los brutos!- sujeto con fuerza los mechones de su pelo y los jalo con desesperación. -No puedo crees que haya hecho eso, yo sabía que no debía acercar me a Aizen, sabía que no debía apegarme a él. MALDICIÓN!! – se dejo caer azotando los puños en la arena seca.

Sintiendo los finos cristales de la piedra lastimar su piel. –ya no entiendo nada! Ya no me entiendo!!! QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONMIGO?!!!- permaneció así un tiempo, tratando de calmarse, de ordenar su mente. –si no entiendo, porque debe interesarme?- se enderezo y se recargo en una piedra cercana, estaba más tranquilo. –eso es ya todo da igual, ya no me interesa, no puedo borrarlo, no puedo solucionarlo…- suspiro. –que piense lo que quiera, que haga lo que le venga en gana, yo seguiré como si nada; al final ya no puedo solucionarlo.- cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y murmuro con melancolía. –Total, llevo así mucho tiempo.- a su auxilio acudió el recuerdo del rubio Urahara. –sin interés en nada, nada de este mundo.

Hirako encogió sus piernas y las abrazo, sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Su rostro se recargo en sus rodillas y suspiro con pesadez.

-de verdad lo hice?- pregunto lamentándose. –por qué? Joder! Por qué?!- sujeto su cabeza y la sacudió deseando disipar las dudas. Ya cansado volvió a esconder el rostro en sus rodillas.

Repentinamente una mano se poso en su hombro. El rubio brinco asustado y pego un grito digno de una película de terror.

-Faraón…- le llamo una voz profunda y preocupada. El vizard volteo y miro con alivio que se trataba de una de sus fracciones.

-Lalcrome, casi me infarto por tu culpa!- le reclamo. – qué rayos haces aquí?

-lo siento.- se disculpo el pelinegro. –pero lo vimos salir muy preocupado, y pues, decidimos seguirlo hasta aquí. Mire que fue difícil, le perdimos la pista.- sonrió para su líder.

-ah..Si…-Hirako no podía ocultar cuan nervioso estaba, no sabía si le había escuchado. Pero lo averiguaría. –y cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-unos segundos apenas.- el arrancar era de una estatura impresiónate, llagaba casi a los dos metros, sus ojos tenían un tono purpura intenso, casi resplandeciente. –está usted bien?- pregunto con preocupación mientras se hincaba y se sentaba al lado del Vizard.

Hirako negó con la cabeza.

-puede confiar en mí, faraón.- le insistió aquel ser.

-no, nada.- le respondió. –solo pensaba…sabes, creo que fue un error quedarme aquí.- su semblante se torno serio, meditabundo. –debí haber escapado o algo así, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarme morir.

Aquel arrancar arqueo las cejas, preocupado por la magnitud de las palabras.

-no! Porque lo dice?- le pregunto, aunque aquella voz lo había hecho sonar mas como un reproche. Una mala costumbre.

-olvídalo, si?- trato de formar una sonrisa, mas fue en vano.

-sabe, no creo que si estancia aquí fuera un error.- aquella voz de tornaba altanera. –desde que llago todo ha sido diferente. En especial nosotros.-

-por que lo dices, no veo nada malo en ustedes. Daba lo mismo que yo estuviera o no.- interrumpió el rubio, con sus dedos comenzó a trazar formas caprichosas en la arena.

-cierto, ya éramos muy fuertes.- rio de buena gana Lalcrome. –pero el no tener un buen líder nos hacia fallar las misiones, aun con el poder que teníamos perdíamos contra enemigos de rango menor e incluso en los entrenamientos con otras fracciones, nos aplastaban sin problemas.-

Su mirada se posaba en aquellos surcos de la arena.

-éramos buenos peleando solos, pero en equipo éramos un asco.- las mejillas del pelinegro se coloreaban un poco, le costaba admitir que no era bueno en algo. –gracias a usted, faraón, superamos eso y ahora somos uno de los escuadrones más fuertes del ejercito de Aizen, somos los mejores gracias a usted.

-je, bueno, el estar con ustedes, de manera extraña, no lo lamento.- con trabajos logro sonreír para su acompañante. –al contrario, igual yo he aprendido mucho de ustedes cinco, cosas buenas y malas.

-gracias, eso creo.- contesto dudando Lalcrome.

-ustedes…son lo que más se asemeja a una familia aquí, para mi.- miro al cielo, sintiendo que aquella soledad se alejaba.

-faraón, recuerda aun aquel juramento?- el arrancar dirigió su mirada hacia la de su líder. -Siempre le seremos fieles.

-je, como olvidar. Ese día casi me mata

-cierto, el primer día en que nos conocimos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien taicho, los dejo para que se conozcan.- el castaño salió del cuarto dejando al vizard frente a los 5 arrancars.

Sus miradas chocaron, retadoras, despectivas. Uno de ellos de cabellos negros y gran altura se adelanto unos pasos.

-esperaba que nuestro nuevo líder fuera uno de los espadas, no la mascota de Aizen-sama.- murmuro cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Hirako no le respondió, apenas le miro y reviso a cada una de aquellas "bestias".

-shh Lalcrome, puede acusarnos y meternos en problemas.- intervino un pelirrojo con tono burlón. –Aizen-sama se enojara su hacemos llorar a su mascota.

-no le he hecho nada, solo me queje de que fuera un shinigami.- atreves de su máscara de chacal miro a su compañero. –que podría enseñarnos?

-espada o shinigami, da igual. Murmuro el que presentaba los restos de una máscara felina y una mirada perdida.

-yo me largo.- dijo al fin el rubio, el no desperdiciaría el tiempo ayudando al enemigo, se dirigía a la salida cuando el arrancar llamado Vladdy da Lalcrome le cerró el paso.

-a dónde vas, shinigami?- le pregunto con malicia. –iras por tu amo para que te mime un rato?

-no estés jodiendo.- Hirako le aparto du su camino, pero el pelinegro no le soltó. –Suéltame…-le amenazo.

-tanta es tu urgencia?- le bromeo el pelirrojo.

-no creo, Elloran.- uno de los arrancars que había permanecido callado se acerco, al caminar su fleco de color azabache se balanceaba dejando ver un poco más de su mascara hollow, la mitad de un antifaz que cubría su ojos izquierdo y asemejaba el ojo de un ave. –dicen que el no ha dejado ni siquiera que Aizen-sama le toque.

-ah~ una puta cotizada?- rio el pelirrojo, junto con el de la máscara de ave se acercaron y se colocaron rodeando a Hirako. –qué opinas, Ellanppoe?- sus orbes jade se posaron en su compañero. –preparamos al "taicho" para lo que Aizen le hará?

-no estaría mal, Elloran.- susurro acercándose al rubio, pero este le detuvo.

-aléjense, o los hare polvo.- tal fue la seriedad que ambos arrancars se apartaron de golpe.

-vaya que se esponja el shinigami.- sonrió Elloran. –el ser mascota se le ha subido a la cabeza, se siente REINA de hueco mundo!- rio burlonamente.

-aparte de cotizado, arrogante.- Elanppoe se acerco al pelirrojo y se recargo contra él. –que miedo me da~- dijo fingiendo la voz.

-como es que puedes siquiera pensar en "hacernos polvo"?- pregunto altanero el de la máscara de chacal. –por favor, podría vencerte con facilidad y ni siquiera tendría que usar mi resurrección, no vales la pena.

Hirako apretó los puños, esos hollows le estaban colmando la paciencia. Mas lo que querían era verlo pelear, el no les daría el gusto.

-jo, nunca espere que Aizen nos pusiera de niñeros.- insistió el pelinegro con fastidio. Sus ojos purpúreos se posaron en el vizard. –pero yo creo que siendo su juguetito nuevo quiere que te cuidemos, así de patético eres?

-cierra la boca!-le ordeno Hirako, su paciencia llegaba a su límite.

-o qué?- me acusaras con Aizen-sama?- Lalcrome no se amedrento. –que él te haya nombrado nuestro líder no quiere decir que te obedezcamos; no eres un arrancar, no eres un hollow, no eres nada.

-como puedo hacer que te calles?- le pregunto con fastidio el rubio.

-cortándome la cabeza.- respondio el pelinegro, Hirako tomo el mango de su espada y suspiro.

-como quieras.- la desenvaino y decidió hacerle frente. Lalcrome sonrió y soltó un potente golpe directo al pecho del rubio. Hirako logro detener el ataque con el canto de la espada. El pelinegro no dejo oportunidad a que el rubio se defendiera y le ataco con un cero.

Hirako tuvo problemas para detener el ataque, resultaba bastante fuerte para no ser un espada. Retrocedió un poco queriendo ganar espacio para maniobrar, pero…

-no te descuides, "taicho"!- La voz de Elloran llego desde su espalda, giro un poco el rostro, Elloran y Elanppoe preparaban un cero, un certero ataque a traición y a esa distancia, era más que fatal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del sexto capítulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jo, que difícil fue este capítulo. Aquí en México hubo puente, y no tuvimos clases un día, por lo que la planeación del fic se retraso y el viernes nos la pasamos trabajando a marchas forzadas.

Sin mencionar algunas cosas de las que nos dimos cuenta. El fic iba terminar!...y lo peor, iba a terminar de una manera que nosotras no habíamos planeado ni previsto, el final no sería el que teníamos en mente. Si no hacíamos algo se iba a cavar en menos de un capitulo y eso no es posible! Faltan tantas cosas, no puede acabar. Y después de mucho dialogar, Maka y yo vimos nuestro error, había un hueco en nuestra planeación. Pero ahora todo está bien y tenemos fic para rato. :3

Pronto subiré unos dibujos de las fracciones y sus fichas técnicas, así que estén al pendiente.

Sayo!!!


	7. lealtad? para quien?

Hola, perdonen el retraso, tuve algunos problemas el fin de semana y no pude terminar el capitulo. Ayer me llevaron a una comida y hoy, si hoy por fin me dieron tiempo de terminar el cap. de esta semana XD.

Espero me perdonen, y les tengo un lindo anuncio. BD Mayuri-chan aprobó el lemon, así que esperen un poco de lime para el siguiente capitulo kukukukuku

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: lealtad? para quién?**_

-CERO!!!- aquellos Arancars dispararon al mismo tiempo, no era una técnica normal, el cero liberado por el pelinegro llamado Elamppoe giraba alrededor de el otro cero creando un efecto de espiral, magnificando la fuerza del ataque.

-corre, shinigami!!! – grito burlón Lalcrome mientras apuntaba y atacaba con un cero de gran potencia.

Hirako estaba acorralado, no había oportunidad de escapar. Una sutil sonrisa se forma en sus labios, empuño la espada con fuerza y se preparo para recibir el ataque.

Fue una colisión desastrosa, los tres ceros impactaron directamente sobre el vizard. El piso, las paredes e incluso el techo se fragmentaron y una gran nube de polvo se elevo.

-creo que nos pasamos.- murmuro conteniendo la risa el pelirrojo.

-tal vez, ya ni modo.- contesto Lalcrome despreocupado.

Poco a poco la nube se fue disipando y dejo ver al joven rubio parado en medio de los escombros sin siquiera un rasguño.

-Jo, que fue eso?- pregunto mientras ponía el canto de la espada en su hombro. –eso fue un ataque en equipo? Esta lleno de fallas. No vale la pena ni escapar de el.

-eso no fue más que suerte, shinigami.- el de la máscara de chacal gruño furioso . Tomo el mango de su espada y se preparo para usar si resurrección, apoyo su mano izquierda en el suelo, la rodilla derecha también y arqueo la espalda. –DEVORA…CARROÑE…!

-te enseñare un truco.- le interrumpió el vizard con una mirada altanera. Levanto su mano sobre su cabeza para mostrar su máscara hollow. –ahora, les enseñare que es un cero.

-Que demonios?– Lalcrome abrió los ojos asombrado por la transformación de el rubio.

Uno de los arrancars pequeños que habían permanecido alejados de la batalla, con máscara de aires felinos, y que había permanecido mirando la batalla sin interés, levanto la vista, aquella mascara de hollow y ese reiatsu habían llamado su atención

-el no es…- murmuro el pequeño mientras en sus ojos grises se asomaban un brillo de curiosidad. –el es como nosotros.

-observa con atención, esto es un cero!- le grito mientras el rayo salía de su mano. El pelinegro no tuvo oportunidad de apartarse más con la espada logro detener y desviar el ataque.

Lalcrome sintió un calido rio nacer en su mejilla, comenzaba a fluir de ella un liquido carmesi. Limpio la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

-es todo lo que tienes?- le pregunto retador mientras limpiaba su mano en su ropa.

-claro que no, esto es solo una decima parte.- otro rayo rojo salio de su mano y fue a impactar contra la espada del pelinegro, pero a diferencia del otro, este no se limito a impactar solo ahí, se fragmento en varios rayos que se reflejaban en cualquier superficie.

-los niño , Elloran!- el de la máscara de ave alerto a su amigo, los dos se movieron rápidamente para auxiliar a los dos pequeños arrancars que aun se encontraban inmóviles, asombrados por aquel despliegue de poder. Pero el pelinegro solo logro alcanzar al pequeño Anthelu Dallyghery, el rubio de mascara felina. Más no se preocupo por el otro pequeño pues Elloran lo había alcanzado y ya lo estaba alejando del peligro.

-joder, Galteru!- le regañaba el pelirrojo al pequeño que tenía en brazos. –debiste haberte movido!- mas el pequeño no respondía estaba sujetándole la ropa con desesperación. –Galteru, reacciona!

-ELLORAN, CUIDADO!- grito el pelinegro al ver que un rayo iba a alcanzar a su compañero. El pelirrojo giro rápidamente y detuvo el rayo con su brazo.

Lalcrome aun soportaba el embate del cero, mas cuando Hirako aumento la intensidad, el hollow no pudo soportarlo y la técnica le aplasto, al igual que al pelirrojo.

El vizard termino la técnica y deshizo su máscara. Avanzo lentamente hacia el pelinegro que se encontraba en el piso tratando de levantarse con dificultad.

-Elloran, estas bien?- Elamppoe se acerco al pelirrojo y le quito al pequeño de los brazos, con cuidado le ayudo a levantarse y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la gran quemadura que tenia sobre la piel de su brazo y sus costillas. Pese a sus heridas podía sonreír al ver al pequeño peliblanco, Galteru, sano y salvo.

-y eso es todo lo que tienes?- Le pregunto Hirako con una mirada seria. – Anda levántate.- le extendió la mano para ayudarle, mas el hollow se negó y la parto de un golpe.

-Devora, carroñera!- grito mientras sacaba su espada y liberaba su resurrección.

Transformado en un chacal rodeado de cenizas se abalanzo contra el vizard, enviando densas nubes de cenizas para sofocar al rubio, mas Hirako se desplazo con velocidad y se situó a sus espaldas

-para ya!- ordeno el rubio.

-no!- Lalcrome giro su cuerpo y pateo con todas sus fuerzas, el vizard apenas logro detener el golpe, pero no logro cubrirse de la segunda patada y esta le mando a volar contra una pared. –no pienso seguir las ordenes de un shinigami!- le grito furico.

-yo no soy un shinigami!- contesto ya cansado, se levanto pero apenas iba a sacar su máscara cuando Lalcrome volvió a golpearle, le sujeto del brazo y comenzó a azotarlo contra el piso.

-muere!- le murmuro mientras su mano sujetaba el cuello del rubio y le aprisionaba contra la pared, las cenizas se comenzaban a condensar en la mano derecha del arrancar formando una poderosa y filosa garra.

-ya…me arte- dijo con dificultad, se esforzó en levantar sus brazos pero el chacal le lanzo su garra directo al rostro; las filosas cuchillas quedaron a escasos milímetros de la blanca piel.

Hirako logro liberar uno de sus pies y barrio con él las piernas del arrancar haciéndole aflojar el agarre . Lalcrome no se había recuperado de aquel golpe cuando Hirako le dio una para dando un giro completo a su cuerpo y antes de terminar aquel hábil movimiento libero su poder de hollow. El pelinegro esquivo con dificultad la patada y arremetió de nuevo paca cercenarle la cabeza a su oponente; fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que ya tenía la máscara.

El rubio levanto su mano apuntando directo hacia la cara de su atacante, el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo a esquivarlo, sus ojos se abrieron viendo el reiatsu acumularse en la palma de aquella mano y el surgir apocalíptico de aquella luz rojiza.

El silencio acompaño aquel cero, una densa nube de humo se elevo rodeando al vizard y al arrancar; los otros miraban lo que acontecía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Después de que aquella luz se hubiera esfumado, después de que la destrucción hubiera cesado, el oscuro velo de polvo y escombro comenzó a descender y los rayos de luz dejaron ver una silueta, una sola silueta de pie entre los escombros de la batalla. Los cuatro arrancars miraban la escena sin saber qué hacer, sus cuerpos estaban tensos, alertas al primer indicio de ataque; en el aire quedaba la duda de si el sobreviviente el arrancar o shigami. Solo uno está de pie y no saben cuál.

Elamppoe agudiza la vista y cree reconocer aquella silueta.

-Lalcrome?- pregunta incrédulo

El pelinegro está de pie, sosteniendo su espada en la mano derecha, con la mirada perdida, y el cuerpo bañado en sangre. Sus labios se abren; y de repente se desploma.

-Lalcrome!!- el pelirrojo se suelta de su compañero y busca con miedo al rubio por toda la habitación, su mano se movió presurosa al mango de su espada y la sujeto con fuerza, sus ojos se pasean por el recinto buscando alguna señal del rubio; mas no logra ver nada. Hasta que aquel reiatsu tan fuerte le golpeo, giro su cuerpo y el miedo le paralizo al ver que estaba justo tras de él.

El vizard tiene la mirada seria, fría e imponente. Mientras sus labios se curvan en una maliciosa sonrisa levanta la mano y la sitúa a la altura de la cabeza del arrancar. Elloran tiembla, esperando tener el mismo destino que el otro hollow, pero Hirako no dispara. Solo le da un pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo.

-por que te quedas mirando como idiota? Ve a ayudarlo.- le ordeno con una sonrisa serena.

Elloran asintió y se apresuro a ayudar a su amigo. Se acerco y con trabajo comenzó a levantar a su compañero caído. Lalcrome pareció reaccionar, abrió los ojos y los clavo en el rubio prisionero de Aizen. Antes de perder el sentido.

-date prisa.- le indico Hirako, el pelirrojo salió del cuarto dejando al pelinegro con los niños.

Elamppoe jalo a los dos pequeños y los escondió tras de sí, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar. El pequeño felino se sujeto de la ropa del mayor y se asomo un poco para misar al vizard con gran curiosidad.

-tranquilízate, no les hare nada.- Hirako noto el nerviosismo con el que el arrancar le miraba. Guardo su espada y se acerco un poco a los que por fuerza eran sus subordinados. –quita ya esa cara de miedo.

-perdone, pero no me es posible.- Ellanppoe retrocedió tratando de mantener a los niños a salvo.

-donde quedo la confianza? No que podrían derrotarme?- el rubio siguió avanzado y Ellanppoe decidió hacerle frente.

-usted no es un shinigami normal, no puedo bajar mi guardia

-Ellanppoe…- el pequeño rubio jalo su ropa, tratando de llamar su atención

-shh Dallyghery, mantente en silencio.- le indico

-Jo, que no sea un arrancar no es motivo para que me temas, ustedes se matan entre sí, de que te preocupas?

-no somos así, no todos al menos.- el dela mascara de ave se puso firma al sentirse ofendido. –nosotros no somos monstruos.

-ni yo tampoco. Anda vamos a ver como esta tu amigo.- le ofreció, después lo pensó por unos segundos. –creo que me pase un poco con el.- salió del cuarto mientras se limpiaba el polvo y el escombro de la ropa. Pero al sentirse caminado solo volvió al cuarto. –Que esperan?

El primero en seguirlo fue el pequeño Dallyghery, un joven arrancar de pequeña estatura y que aparentaba una edad de un niño 12 años, seguido del otro pequeño, licia como de unos 7 años, Galteru. Elloran caminaba atrás, sin saber que pensar y razonando lo ocurrido

Había pasado largo rato antes de que Lalcrome despertara, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, las cuales según la enfermera no tardaría en sanar; exceptuando una que dejaría marca permanente en el rostro del arrancar. El pelinegro abrió los ojos, se encontraba muy aturdido y sin una idea clara de donde se encontraba; miraba su alrededor tratando de ubicarse

-como te sientes?- Hirako se le acerco seguido de los otros hollows.

El pelinegro se levanto de golpe y lanzo una mano hacia Hirako. El rubio se hizo para atrás pero no puedo escapar del agarre; Lalcrome lo jalo y lo hizo quedar cerca de él.

-tu…-sus ojos le miraban con rencor y su mano le sujetaba la ropa con desesperación. –usted…- su voz se cortaba.

-si quieres la revancha, espera a que te recuperes del todo. Le indico el vizard haciendo que le soltara.

-no, yo…- se recostó tratando de aminorar el dolor de su cuerpo. –yo no quiero eso. Quiero que me enseñe como dividir el cero. Le pidió con didicultad. –enséñeme.

-no quiero.- le contesto con cierto tono infantil. –que Aizen les lavara el coco y les dijera que yo era su líder no quiere decir que tenga la intención de serlo. Yo no pienso ayudarlo.

-porque no?- le pregunto molesto el chacal, se giro para mirar mejor al rubio. –porque? Acaso no haces todo lo que él te pide?- gruño molesto. –te da todo y tu eres así con él? Que no tienes interés en Aizen-sama?

-cállate.- su voz antes tranquila se tiño de seriedad. –cállate ya! Tú que sabes? Yo no le debo nada, yo no le pedí nada!

Lalcrome se levanto, aun con el dolor punzante en sus huesos se mantuvo erguido.

Se lo que veo. Y Aizen-sama es demasiado bueno contigo.- se sujeto una de las heridas de su pecho que amenazaba con abrirse.

-estas ciego, no puedes dejarte llevar por una imagen, no sabes todo lo que hay detrás. No sabes nada!

-eres un ingrato!- gruño con desprecio.

-cállate!- repitió el rubio.

-yo soy leal a Aizen-sama! Yo estoy agradecido por lo que me ha dado!- sus ojos fieros estaban fijos en las pupilas del vizard. –y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-lealtad? Ja!- Hirako se molesto. –ahora lo confirmo, no sabes nada, no tienes idea de lo que significa la lealtad, no sabes lo que es.- bajo la mirada con dolor. –es una palabra demasiado frágil como para que la uses así. No puedes ser fiel a alguien como Aizen, el solo les utiliza, no son más que ratas de laboratorio.- lo miro lleno de coraje. –al igual que yo lo fui.- murmuro. –comienzo a arrepentirme de no haberte matado.

Hirako salió de ahí, dejando a los cinco arrancars bastante asombrados.

-eso no estuvo nada bien, Lalcrome.- le regaño el otro pelinegro.

-guarda silencio cuervo del demonio! – Lalcrome se recostó de nuevo. -Ese shinigami es despreciable, como es que no se siente en deuda con Aizen-sama?- reclamo el pelinegro mayor sin prestar mayor atención. –Aizen-sama le ha dado todo lo que ha necesitado, le ha perdonado la vida y el es así de ingrato.

-el no es un shinigami.- le corrigió el pequeño felino con una expresión infantil en el rostro, como si hubiera encontrado un juguete nuevo.

-no shinigami.- repitió el arrancar más pequeño que se encontraba tras de Dallyghery sujetando su conejo blanco.

-es como nosotros, un ser sin naturaleza.- termino de decir el felino.

-otra vez con esas ideas extrañas, Dallyghery?- el pelirrojo le miro asombrado.

-tiene razón.- el cuervo , Elamppoe, apoyo al pequeño. – no es un shinigami, no es un humano, ni siquiera es un hollow.

-eso no nos incumbe.- Lalcrome intervino. –no nos importa lo que sea.

-por el contrario, creo que deberíamos averiguar mas.- le corrigió el cuervo. -me intriga lo que dice de Aizen-sama. Creo que tiene razón, no somos más que experimentos. Y parece que tiene una profunda historia con muestro rey.

-ya han oído los rumores, Aizen-sama le pretende con descaro, pero él se niega.- contribuyo el pelirrojo. –tal vez tus teorías no estén tan erradas, esos dos guardan muchos secretos.

Lalcrome se levanto y salió caminando con dificultad. Los otros no le siguieron, sabían cómo se ponía cuando se le contradecía. El chacal tenía una idea fija en su mente y nada le hará detenerse. Fue en busca del vizard a toda prisa; y lo encontró hablando con Aizen en la sala del trono. Escondió su presencia y se acerco cuanto pudo para poder ver lo que pasaba.

-porque haces esto?- le reclamaba el rubio. –porque quieres que los entrene?

-yo solo quiero traerlo amo mundo taicho.- Aizen se le acercaba y le abrazaba por la espalda. –quiero tenerlo cerca y hacerlo feliz.

-suéltame!- Hirako le aparto.

Acaso no le gusta mi regalo? No le gusta tener de nuevo un escuadrón al que cuidar?- Aizen no de que el acto del rubio le molestara, le soltó dejando que se apartara, no sin antes deslizar sus manos sobre su pecho. –eso le gustaba, cuando era capitán del goiten 13 le gustaba supervisar el avance de sus hombres, podía pasar horas entrenando con ellos, no? Yo solo le di algo que cuidar.

-no hables así de ellos!- se volteo furioso a mirar al castaño. –ellos no son mascotas!

-lo siento taicho, no hablare mas de sus shinigamis- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-no solo de ellos, ni siquiera de los hollows!- Hirako apretó los puños molesto de ver aquel desprecio por la vida. –no son tus mascotas!

-mascotas?- el rey pareció divertirse al escuchar esa palabra. –no, claro que no taicho. Con las mascotas te encariñas y formas un lazo. Ellos son solo peones de mi juego. Usted en cambio…- aquella voz se torno lujuriosa. –es más que una mascota.

Hirako le miro y murmuro algo inentendible antes de salir de ahí.

-yo también le quiero, taicho- se despidió Aizen mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en sus informes.

Lalcrome le dio alcance y le cerró el paso.

-shinigami, quiero hablar contigo.- gruño con una mirada retadora.

* * *

n.n gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, y bueno, me daré prisa y subiré el siguiente capítulo el sábado n.n BD esperen lemon kukuku, sí, me emociona eso. Creo que la perversión se ha apoderado de mí.


	8. frenesí de pasión

SANTO DIOS!!! No tiene idea de cómo me costó subir este capítulo!!! Primero las vacaciones y no me dejaban escribir, luego una semana de exámenes, una conferencia de ETS (enfermedades de transmisión sexual) que me dejo sin poder ver ni escribir algo relacionado con el sexo en un buen rato; y ayer…me sacaron de mi casa a la fuerza para ir a pasear!!! (algo que por cierto no disfrute, fue un muy mal rato con mi familia) Dios santo, algo no quería que publicara!

Pero contra todas las adversidades aquí estoy!!! Sii!!! Chicas!!!! Al fin les he traído el lemon kukukuku lo prometido es deuda.

_**Capitulo 8: Frenesí de pasión.**_

-que es lo que quieres?- le pregunta sin ganas de pelear. Ya había tenido suficiente con las tonterías de Aizen como para aguantar a ese hollows.

-usted me dijo que estaba ciego.- le miro, aun con las palabras de Aizen en su cabeza. –me dijo que no sabía lo que pasaba.- se le acerco caminando imponente.

-y qué?- le pregunto con rudeza.

-quiero saber lo que paso, quiero que me cuente su historia con Aizen.- Hirako se sorprendió ante las palabras del arrancar. – Si dice que estoy ciego, abra mis ojos. Muéstreme la verdad.

- y que ganaría yo con eso?- pregunto con rudeza el vizard tratando de así librarse del chacal.

-usted no se mueve así.- el chacal mantuvo su mirada firme. -no busca ganar algo con sus acciones, es lo que llaman un alma caritativa.

-como puedes asegurarlo? no me conoces.-

-por que es una persona diferente a cualquiera que he visto, porque su reiatsu es denso pero reconfortante.- el arrancar se arrodillo frente al rubio. -enséñeme que es la lealtad de la que habla, muéstreme como es el mundo que usted defendía, muéstreme porque lucha y yo le serviré; mi faraón.- le ofreció bajando la vista en señal de respeto.

A punto estuvo Hirako de negarse, por que iba a aceptar lo que un hollow le ofrecía? Como sabía que no lo traicionarían de nuevo? pero la conciencia le recordó aquel error tan grave que le había hecho perder a Aizen.

-si tu grupo está de acuerdo, yo les abriré los ojos.- Hirako puso una mano en la cabeza del arrancar y le brindo una caricia.

-por nosotros está bien.- Elamppoe salió de las sombras. -un señor misericordioso es bueno para mí.- se acerco a Lalcrome y se arrodillo a su lado.

-un ser de origen similar.- el pequeño Dallyghery le miraba esbozando una sonrisa. -conocedor de los dos mundos y de lo que significa ser diferente.

-Hirako-sama.- los dos pequeños hicieron una reverencia delante del Vizard ante la mirada del pelirrojo. Los adornos de su mascara, que representaban las plumas de un gallo de pelea, destacaban en las sombras.

-si Elamppoe te da su confianza, no veo porque no debería de servirte.- una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro. -me agrada taicho para mi será un honor servirle.- finalizo con una sonrisa serena en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-lamento lo de ese día.- se disculpaba el vizard mirando la cicatriz que enmarcaba uno de los ojos del chacal.

-no se preocupe.- sonrío el pelinegro con melancolía. -es un recuerdo de mi arrogancia.-

-oh taicho!- Elloran y Elamppoe aparecieron en el horizonte, se acercaron corriendo luciendo bastante felices de encontrar al rubio.

El vizard abrió los ojos y se preparo para recibir una de las cálidas bienvenidas de los dos arrancars. Los dos hollows se le abalanzaron efusivamente, el pelirrojo se le colgó del cuello y Elamppoe le abrazo de la cintura y quedo recostado entre sus piernas.

-aah! taicho! estábamos tan preocupados.- le dijeron al unísono los 2 hollows de mascaras de aves. Con fuerza estrujaban al rubio felices de verlo.

-lo buscamos por largo tiempo, taicho.- Elamppoe levanto la vista. -creímos que había escapado y nos había dejado.

-sí, y cómo podríamos vivir sin nuestro amo!- el pelirrojo entorno su hermosa voz. -sin quien apague la pasión de nuestros cuerpos.

-sin quien sacie la sed de nuestros labios.- ronroneo el pelinegro con lujuria mientras se inclinaba hacia el rubio con intenciones de besarlo.

-desde cuando me perdieron el respeto, he?- Hirako lo detuvo, puso una mano en el rostro del pelirrojo y le alejo.

-fue su culpa taicho.- Elloran susurro en su oído.

-ya dejen al faraón en paz!- Lalcrome se enojo y descargo un golpe en la cabeza de cada uno de los arrancars.

-auch!- se quejaron los dos chicos mientras se apartaban de su líder.

-ay Lalcrome! tienes la mano pesada!- le reclamo el pelirrojo. -el nos deja, no tienes porque castigarnos.-

-yo? cuando acepte?- les dijo Hirako apartándolos, no molesto, pues era parte del juego, su juego.

-acepto cuando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back :3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya estoy cansado!-se quejo el pelirrojo desplomándose en el piso.

-que solo eso pueden hacer?- Hirako le miraba suspirando con decepción.

-ya llevamos 6 horas practicando.- jadeaba el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a un lado de su compañero.

-su resistencia es nula.- los regañaba mostrando los dientes en una mueca de fastidio como solo el podía hacerlo.

-los cero sincronizados no son de magnitud normal.- aclaraba el cuervo frotándose sus manos adoloridas. -no podemos hacer tantos.-

-bueno, si quieren descansar, arreglen esa arritmia de 0.1 segundos.- sonreía malicioso el rubio; respiraba hondo y doblaba sus piernas para sentarse en el piso. se dispuso a darles un descanso a sus arrancars pero…

-oh taicho denos un descanso.- le rogo el pelirrojo acomodando los mechones de su pelo rojizo, se arrastro lentamente y se aproximo peligrosamente al vizard.

-que es lo que pretendes?- le detuvo el rubio, se encontraba ocupado deteniendo al pelirrojo que no se percato de que Elamppoe se le había acercado también.

-solo queremos ganar nuestro descanso.- le susurro el cuervo mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba lentamente, acariciando la blanca piel con sus labios y aspirando el sutil aroma de aquel hombre.

-qué?!- grito Hirako mientras tratada de quitarse a los hollows de encima. -de qué demonios están hablando ustedes?-

-nosotros hablamos de "eso".- Elloran susurro en el oído del vizard, el pelirrojo se acerco para morder el borde de la oreja de Hirako. El rubio reprimió un gemido y le aventó, mas no pudo alejarlo más de unos centímetros. Aquel arrancar no parecía ser un gallo, parecía un pulpo!

-oh que lindo; Hirako-taicho estás jugando con tus fracciones?- Aizen había pasado por aquella sala para revisar como se encontraba su "invitado de honor".

-claro que no!- le grito el rubio bastante enojado y apenado por su estado actual.

-le estamos demostrando a taicho cuanto lo queremos.- dijeron infantilmente los dos hollow que hacían una pareja diabólica.

-se ve lindo cuando te miman, taicho.- Aizen le miro imaginando al vizard a su merced. -me gustaría verlo así en mi cama.-

-lo siento Aizen, pero ya había quedado que pasaría la noche con ellos.-le respondió el rubio entornando sus ojos caoba y pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de sus dos acosadores.

Por un segundo los dos arrancars se quedaron estupefactos sin creer lo que escuchaban.

Elloran alcanzo a notar el cambio en el semblante de Aizen y comprendió lo que su amo quería.

-ah~ taicho.- gimió con dulzura el pelirrojo, se recargo en el pecho del vizard y se dejo apapachar.

Elamppoe tardo un poco más en reaccionar pero aquello le parecía divertido.

-mi señor, no puedo esperar más.- rogó sonriendo y mirando al pelirrojo prosiguió. -tenemos que esperar hasta la noche?-

-si, hasta la noche.- Hirako sonrío divertido al ver como el semblante de Aizen se tornaba serio y aquella sonrisa afable Moría ahogada en celos.

Si bien el rey sabía que aquello no era más que un juego, no podía evitar sentir envidia de aquellos hollows.

-(criaturas desgraciadas.)- pensaba sin poder apartar la vista, sin poder decir nada. Con ganas de pulverizar a esas fracciones, pero no podía hacerlo, no sin una buena justificación para decir que no eran sus celos.

-por favor!-rogaron al mismo tiempo, usando una voz que estaba plagada de pura sensualidad.

-mmm está bien, vamos ahora.- acepto el rubio, sus dos fracciones se levantaron presurosas y le tomaron de las manos para llevarlo a su cuarto. -nos vemos Aizen.- se despidió el vizard sonriendo victorioso y caminando con una de sus fracciones a cada lado, como todo un seductor.

Fue por los pasillos caminando con los arrancars pegados a él, murmurándole insinuaciones y palabras cariñosas, les dejo que el mimaran, que jugaran con su cabello y le tocaran gentilmente hasta llegar al cuarto de los hollows. Una vez cerrada la puerta de aquel recinto las cosas cambiaron.

-bueno ya, suéltenme.- les ordeno, pero los hollows no lo dejaron. -suéltenme!-

-no queremos, nos gusta estar así.- ronroneo el pelirrojo.

-usted quiere poner a Aizen-sama celoso?- pregunto Elamppoe recargándose en el hombro del rubio. -le gusta?

-que?- Hirako se tenso al escuchar al pelirrojo. –claro que no! Estás loco?- se altero de repente. .yo sentir algo por ese bastardo?!

-pues eso parece.- Elloran le busco el rostro y le miro divertido.

-AGH! Suéltenme ya!- les dijo apartándoles de golpe.

-niega la verdad, evade el tema como fantasma al sol.- Elamppoe le soltó pero mantuvo fija la mirada sobre el rubio. –pues sabe que en el fondo siente algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del flash back

-y sigo sin saber cuando les di permiso.- murmuro esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

-porque no bebe un poco?- le recomendó el cuervo mostrando una botella de licor.

-de donde sacaron eso?- el chacal agarro la botella y la miro. –creí que me había deshecho de todas tus botellas.

-la conseguí en el mundo humano- el pelinegro tomo la botella y la abrió, sus labios se posaron sobre la boca de la botella y dejaron que el liquido resbalara a sus labios. –fuimos a buscar a taicho ahí.

-porque creyeron que estaría en ese lugar?- les regaño Lalcrome.

-fue una escusa para ir por alcohol.- le respondió el rubio.

-lo trajimos para usted.- el arrancar de la máscara de cuervo saco otra botella y se la ofreció. –los humanos calman sus penas con él.

-eso ya lo se, pero que les hizo pensar que estoy deprimido?

-yo lo se.- el ojo que estaba bajo la máscara de cuervo resplandeció un poco como si de una gema se tratara. –usted no puede engañarme a mí.

-jo, a veces eres un fastidio Elamppoe, lo sabes?- Hirako le extendió la mano pidiéndole la botella de alcohol. –solo un poco, no he tomado en más de 100 años.

-no se preocupe por eso.- le respondió el dúo con su sonrisa traviesa. –si se emborracha, no abusaremos de usted. Lo prometemos

-dudo de sus palabras.- Hirako bebió un poco, sintiendo el liquido resbalar por su garganta, disfrutando aquella cálida esencia en su boca, con aquel picor en la lengua que le adormecía.

-le ha gustado? Tarde un buen rato en escogerlo.- Elamppoe gustaba de tomar alcohol y era muy selectivo con las bebidas, no se conformaba con bebidas de baja calidad.

-si, esta bueno.- le respondió mientras recargaba la cabeza y bebida un poco más.

Aquel líquido embriagante se convirtió en el compañero de aquella reunión, ninguno de los presentes se negó a tomar el menos un trago y no fue hasta después de muchas botellas y un largo rato de conversación, llego el momento de ir a casa.

-Taicho, taicho despierte.- Lalcrome trataba de hacer reaccionar al rubio, sin resultados, estaba totalmente alcoholizado y dormido.

-no creo que despierte.- opino el pelirrojo de mascara de gallo, con su dedo picaba la mejilla de su líder con suavidad. –lo llevamos a su cuarto?

-no creo que sea conveniente.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lalcrome y Elamppoe.

-si lo llevamos, Aizen podría hacerle algo.- El chacal se levanto. –no podemos dejarlo ahí.

-lo llevamos a nuestro cuarto?- Opino el cuervo. –tenemos dos camas, y Elloran y yo podemos dormir juntos, verdad?- su compañero asintió

-bien, mas les vale cuidarlo. – les advirtió el chacal mostrando sus colmillos.

-si, si, no te preocupes.- respondió el pelirrojo mientras con ayuda de su compañero cargaba al vizard.

Los dos hollows avanzaban por los pasillos cargando a su líder, tratando de no despertarlo. Dieron una gran vuelta pues querían evitar a toda costa la sala del trono y el cuarto de Aizen. Mas todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, casi al llegar a su cuarto se encontraron cara a cara con el rey de hueco mundo.

-pequeñas fracciones, que llevan ahí?- les pregunto casi a modo de burla pies podía ver bien al rubio en brazos de Elamppoe. –a donde llevan a MI Hirako taicho?

-el…-Elloran trato de responder, pero el reiatsu del shinigami le intimido.

-Hirako-taicho va a dormir con nosotros.- respondió el cuervo temiendo que fuera aquellas sus últimas palabras.

-ah, y exactamente, porque?- sus ojos seremos no hacían más que asustar a los arrancars, sabían por su líder que él no era de fiar.

-por que vamos a cuidarlo.- contesto el gallo rojizo para que la furia del shinigami no se depositara solo en el de ojos carmín.

-eso no es necesario.- les extendió las manos para tocar al vizard, pero las fracciones retrocedieron. –dénmelo, yo lo cuidare.

-sus ordenes fueron que lo protegiéramos de todo.- respondió el gallo.

-eso lo incluye a usted.- sentenciaron a coro los dos hollows

-me alegra ver esa lealtad en ustedes, pero…- amplio la sonrisa de so rostro. –yo no voy a lastimarlo. No deben preocuparse.

Elloran miro al rey con detenimiento, tratando de no asustarse por su inmenso poder. Su ojo izquierdo, el que permanecía oculto por la máscara y las hebras de su cabello azabache, le permitía ver algunos de los pensamientos de las personas, sus intenciones o emociones más fuertes, pero solo aquellas que ennegrecían su corazón.

Avanzo un poco y le dio el cuerpo del Hirako al castaño

-Elamppoe! Que dem..!

-cállate!- le grito, el pelirrojo se quedo atónito, el cuervo nunca le había levantado la voz. –se lo encargamos, Aizen-sama.- miro a su líder en brazos del shinigami traidor y se retiro de ahí seguido de su compañero que no dejada de voltear a ver al rubio.

-Elamppoe…-le llamo cuando se hubieron alejado. Elamppoe, que sucede?

-el iba a matarnos.- le dijo sin mirarle, sus manos temblaban y ay no podía ni mantenerse en pie. –a los cinco, el planeaba matarnos a todos.- por fin levanto sus ojos carmín

-pero Hirako-taicho?- le reclamo

-el estará bien, Aizen no tiene intención de hacerle nada.- aseguro. –el estaba celoso, no quería que taicho durmiera con alguien más.

-Elamppoe.- el gallo se acerco, podía ver a su compañero estremeciéndose nerviosamente. Paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de este y recargo su cabeza en la mejilla del cuervo. –Tranquilízate, nada paso.- susurro mientras comenzaba a entonar una sutil y casi imperceptible canción de cuna.

* * *

-a donde estaba, taicho?- le preguntaba el rey de hueco mundo a su ex –capitán sabiendo que no habría respuesta, con cuidado acomodaba al dormido vizard en sus brazos. –me comenzaba a preocupar por usted.

-humm…-se quejo un poco el rubio, estaba un poco incomodo y buscando dormir mejor se acomodo pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-porque escapo?- entraron a su cuarto. –Yo no pensaba hacerle nada…que no disfrutara al final.- se acerco a la cama y con cuidado se inclino para poner al vizard en el colchón. Con una mano abrió las cobijas y preparo la cama para recostar a su capitán, le acomodo la cabeza en la almohada y se tarto de enderezar, pero cuando intento apartarse las manos de Hirako le sujetaron de la ropa y le jalaron. –taicho?

No hubo respuesta, nada más que aquella cálida sensación en su cuello. Hirako deslizaba sus labios por aquella piel tostada mientras Aizen permanecía inmóvil, atónito sin saber qué debía hacer.

-taicho, que hace?- pregunta tratando de verlo. Puede percibir en su cuerpo el aroma del licor y aquello le extrañaba, nunca lo había visto tomar más de una copa; cómo era posible que Hirako estuviera borracho?

-no quieres?- sube sus labios hasta la mejillas del castaño y le deja unos suaves besos. El alcohol ha nublado sus ojos, apenas es consciente de que alguien está con él y su cuerpo está caliente, deseoso de algo de afecto. –no era lo que deseabas?- dijo para sí, con rudeza jalo al castaño y lo tumbo sobre la cama.

El vizard se movió lentamente, puso sus manos en el pecho de su acompañante y pasó una de sus piernas sobre el pecho de Aizen para sentarse sobre él. Sus manos buscaron torpemente la faja rojiza con que Aizen mantenía cerrado su traje, la jalo y la aflojo para poder abrirse paso hacia el cuerpo del rey de hueco mundo.

Aizen le miro y le sujeto de la cintura, comenzó a bajar sus manos abriendo la chamarra del vizard. Hirako ya le había abierto la ropa y paseaba sus manos por aquel pecho de piel canela.

El rubio se inclino, arqueo la espalda y deslizo sus labios desde el cuello a la clavícula dejando sensuales beso, dejando que su lengua probara aquella tersa piel. Por un segundo Aizen le interrumpió, tan solo el tiempo suficiente para quitarla la playera y tirarla al borde de la cama.

Hirako se levanto un poco, tomo la mano de Aizen y acerco a su rostro, la puso suavemente en su mejilla y miro aquel que estaba ahora en la cama con él.

Demasiado alcohol para poder pensar con rapidez.

-Aizen?- Pregunto entre balbuceos, lamio los dedos de aquella mano y continuo su camino bajando por el pecho, dejando un camino de besos hasta la cintura. Se entretuvo lamiendo cerca del ombligo y amenazando con bajar hasta la entrepierna.

El castaño se dejaba mimar, con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en las carisias que estaba recibiendo. El roce de su piel, aquel cuerpo que se frotaba inadvertidamente contra su miembro aun dormido; la cálida y húmeda sensación que dejaban los besos de Hirako sobre su pecho.

Pero de pronto todo paro.

Tan solo el caer de unas gotas de agua tibia caer sobre él.

Se enderezo un poco, buscando que era lo que había cesado su diversión.

Hirako le miraba con sus ojos presos de la confusión y el delirio, por su rostro caían unas dolorosas lágrimas que trataban de enjuagar su culpa y sus labios temblorosos murmuraban un rosario de todos sus errores, incomprensibles para Aizen.

-Hirako-taicho?- le llamo tratando de tocarle.

-no está bien…-respondió y aparto la mano del rey con un golpe. –esto no debe pasar, nunca debió pasar!- se cubrió la cara avergonzado , a su nublada mente había llegado apenas un rayo de conciencia.

Se enderezo y miro aquel cuerpo semidesnudo que estaba bajo el.

-no, no…ah-aizen...- pronuncio aquel nombre con dificultad, su voz se cortaba y su cuerpo se balanceaba suavemente como resultado de su embriaguez. –no debe continuar, no más.

Apoyo sus manos en aquel cuerpo una vez más, pero no para mi marlo si no para quitársele de encima y apartarse. Mas antes de que siquiera pudiera bajar, el castaño le tomo de los hombros y le giro para invertir la posición y dejar al vizard prisionero contra la cama.

-no! Aizen detente!!- le grito tratando de apartarlo con un golpe. Aizen le detuvo fácilmente.

-no taicho, no lo hare.- le dijo el shinigami, se encontraba demasiado excitado como para dejar que todo terminara ahí. Necesitaba sentir aquel cuerpo, desde el día en que Hirako había llegado Aizen había contenido su libido; todo porque le amaba, para demostrarle que no tenía solo interés en su cuerpo, que deseaba todo de él. Pero ahora ya no podía contenerlo más.

Quito la cinta rojiza de su cintura y con ella amarro las manos de Hirako. Nada mas que un preparativo antes de dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del capítulo 8-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hirako terminara violado o se dejara seducir por la lujuria? Que pasara después? Que ha sido de karakura y los sobrevivientes? Eso viene en el siguiente capítulo donde por fin contaremos un poco más de la relación de Urahara y nuestro querido vizard (¬¬U que por todo lo que hago cualquiera pensaría que le odio, pero no es asi =w=/) )

que? Si, aquí voy a corta el capitulo, =w= lo se, soy mala. Pero ya es un capitulo muy largo además que el drama, el drama lo es todo!!

No se preocupen, ya estoy en mi vida y horario normal así puedo actualizar cada sábado :3


	9. Te odioy me odio también

Sii!!!! A tiempo! Por fin estoy retomando el ritmo!!! OwO les traigo el noveno capítulo, un poco cortito, pero dios cuanto drama!! Lamento la dimensión pues estuve en exámenes y no pudimos avanzarle mucho. Pero esto ya se está poniendo bien loco XD espero siga siendo de su agrado.

=w= si tienen al final algún comentario así sea una cosa pequeña no dudes en dejarlo en un review! OwO entre mas reviews mas escribiremos!! ¬w¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos!!! (\OwO/).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 10: te odio…y me odio también.**_

Por más que el rubio forcejeaba aun se encontraba muy aturdido por el alcohol, movía sus manos con desesperación pero no lograba soltar el amarre. Aizen le miraba sonriendo, sintiéndose superior y poderoso, pensando que sería lo primero que le haría.

-suéltame!- forcejeaba el rubio tratando de escapar.

-tranquilícese, taicho.- le susurro al oído, sus manos expertas bajaron hasta el pantalón del rubio, sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la tela acariciando los muslos y la entrepierna. –fue su culpa, taicho; usted comenzó con el juego. – le tomo el rostro y le forzó a voltear, con salvajismo poso sus labios sobre los del vizard para robar un beso.

-noh…-gimió entre besos Hirako, trataba a toda costa de romper aquel contacto. Más Aizen parecía no escucharle. –para ya!!- el vizard escucha como su ropa se rasga y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de terror. –por favor, Aizen para!

-pero taicho, no puede negar que lo está disfrutando.-le susurro al oído. Una de sus manos tomo el miembro de Hirako y comenzó a masturbarle. –deje demostrare un poco de lo que mi corazón siente.

-no!! Suéltame!! Detente ya sucio bastado!!- el de ojos color avellana se estremeció con el contacto, su ex-teniente le acariciaba con tal maestría que no puede resistirlo y, casi como rogando por mas, un gran gemido de placer escapa de su garganta. El rubio giro el rostro avergonzado de su comportamiento; la rabia comenzó a acumularse, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

El rey miro a su presa, lucia tan diferente en aquella situación, tan frágil y tan indefenso, aunque su mirada, sus ojos aun conservaban su fiereza, como esperando la oportunidad de tomar revancha.

Aizen se acerco y beso con extraña ternura la mejilla de su capitán.

-tan solo un poco- su voz seductora repto hasta los oídos del vizard. –Déjeme probar su cuerpo por un momento.- no lo pido, no, Aizen no haría eso; el estaba anunciando lo que haría. Bajo su pantalón con una de sus manos y se apego mas sal cuerpo que tenía bajo su control.

-no, no quiero!!- le contesto retorciéndose y mordiendo las ataduras de sus manos con desesperación. –déjame ya!!!

Aizen le acomodo con las piernas separadas, semi recostado sobre varias almohadas. El se coloco en medio y tomo con cuidado el miembro de su capitán. Hirako miro con asombro como Aizen juntaba los dos falos y comenzaba a acariciarles al mismo tiempo.

-mmh…- Hirako ahogo un gemido y miro al castaño. –basta que demonios crees que haces?- trato de detenerle, de usar su manos y alejarse de él.

Pero Aizen le sujeto, entrelazo sus dedos con los del vizard y les sujeto sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Aquella mano que le mimaba se deslizaba sobre su miembro, acariciando la base y subiendo para frotar la punta con la yema de su pulgar, haciendo pequeñas espirales para estremecer a su capitán. Aizen comenzó a mover poco a poco su cadera, un suave vaivén que apenas podía controlar.

-aah…-Hirako arqueo un poco la espalda. Su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes y se agitaba excitado, mientras en su pecho ardía el recuerdo de su rubio tendero.

Aun aletargado por el alcohol se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando. Había confundido los mimos, por un segundo se había creído en casa y que aquella persona que estaba en la cama arropándole era Urahara, había sentido esas tiernas manos cuidándole y no había dudado en agradecerle el favor, que fatal error.

-ah!

-mmh!- Aizen se comenzó a acercar al orgasmo, se inclino hacia el rubio y se recostó sobre su pecho. –lo siente, taicho?- jadeo después de unos segundos.

Hirako no comprendió, su mente estaba muy borrosa. No sabía a qué se refería el castaño.

Aizen se acomodo, puso su cabeza en el hombro del líder de la resistencia y comenzó a jadear en su cuello, apunto de venirse y podía sentir que Hirako estaba igual.

Hirako se dio cuenta, de pronto la respuesta llego a su cabeza, entendió a que se refería Aizen. Podía sentirlo, tan fuerte y claro. Sus corazones estaban latiendo al mismo ritmo, uno acompañando al otro.

-no…-murmuro mientras sentía el mundo deshacerse a su alrededor.

Aizen aumento el ritmo y el roce de los miembros, los dos cuerpos se estremecieron alcanzando el orgasmo. Hirako lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras sentía su cuerpo arder como fuego. Aquella voz hizo que el rey de hueco mundo se corriera sobre el cuerpo del vizard y Hirako no tardo en imitarle.

Las dos esencias se mesclaron entre carisias y espasmos. Aizen se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su capitán, respirando agitado y apenas capaz de contener esa sonrisa, lo había disfrutado tanto, el solo saber que estaba a su lado, al lado de Hirako le emocionaba y le excitaba hasta el punto de perder la cabeza con solo una caricia.

Busco los labios de Hirako, los beso y los probo con devoción; el rubio se negaba, pero acaso importaba? Tal vez no tendría esa oportunidad otra vez.

Aquella mano con la que había masturbado a Hirako estaba bañada en la mezcla de sus esencias, el castaño probo aquel liquido lechoso y su cuerpo se estremeció lujurioso, la sola idea de que fuera parte de Hirako le resultaba sensual. Froto aquella mezcla en sus dedos y llevo su mano a la entrada de su compañero.

-que es lo que…?- el vizard reacciono al sentir el toque en aquella zona virginal e su cuerpo. Si bien había tenido relaciones con Urahara, el ojigris había sido siempre el pasivo. –ahh! Aizen…no, no. por favor!!- aquellos esbeltos dedos comenzaban a adentrarse en su cuerpo.

-taicho, su voz…están seductora.- murmuro, a sus labios llego el sabor salado de las lagrimas, tan delicioso. Mientras el esbelto cuerpo se retorcía en sus brazos jadeando con fuerza.

-no! Aizen!- trataba de alejar al castaño, la cinta de sus manos comenzó a rasgarse, entre tanto jaloneo y beso, Aizen no le daba importancia, estaba más ocupado adentrando sus dedos en aquel cuerpo, preparando la entrada para la intromisión de un falo deseoso de pasión.

-por favor, Aizen.- le rogo el rubio desesperado, trataba a toda costa de girar su cuerpo y evitar que Aizen siguiera con la intromisión, mas comenzaba a desesperarse, comenzaba a disfrutar el rose de las manos. –Basta…-sus ataduras cedieron, al fin quedo libre. Una de sus manos fue directamente al pecho de Aizen e intento apartarle, mientras la otra apartaba la mano de su trasero.

Aizen no tenía previsto eso, Hirako tomo el control de la situación y se lo quito de encima. Logro escapar de los brazos del castaño. Más cuando iba a bajar de la cama, Aizen le cogió del brazo y lo jalo.

Le torció el brazo y lo empujo contra el colchón dejándolo boca abajo. El rubio trataba de liberarse del agarre. Pero cuando Aizen se sentó sobre su espalda toda su esperanza se esfumo. Sus ojos y su voz perdieron aquellas fuerzas que le caracterizaban. Dejo la cabeza caer sobre la colcha y se preparo para lo peor.

-(lo siento, Urahara.)- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba morir.

El rey de hueco mundo pudo percibir aquel cambio. El temblor de aquella blanca piel era muy notorio, sumamente enternecedor: Hirako se desesperaba al sentir el tiempo pasar, pensaba que Aizen lo prolongaba solo para hacerlo sufrir.

Pero no era así; no al menos esta vez. Todo lo que Aizen quería lo obtenía, nadie podía decirle que no al rey del nuevo mundo. Pero…pero Hirako no quería, a cualquier otra persona la habría usado sin compasión, habría saciado sus bajos instintos y la habría desechado como simple basura. Pero era Hirako, la única persona a la que le había dicho que le amaba con sinceridad y…lo estaba….lo estaba violando. Lo estaba violando= desde cuando le preocupaba alguien que no fuera el mismo?

Por mas que Hirako trataba no podía contener aquellas lagrimas que escurrían por su mejilla, fuera por rabia fuera o por dolor, estas no se terminaba; limpiarlas no tenía sentido.

Aizen le soltó, libero sus manos y se quito de encima. Hirako levanto el rostro apenas un poco para ver al castaño; lo noto serio, no altanero ni burlón, serio como si por primera vez algo le preocupara.

Sus ojos fijos sobre los del rey, le miraban con una mezcla de repulsión y terror, el rey se acerco, se inclino un poco hacia el rubio y son sus manos toco aquel rostro deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla hasta los labios.

El vizard se aparto un poco, y se dejo caer sobre el colchón, sumamente confundido y cansado.

Aizen miro al ex–capitán y sus labios sintieron la necesidad de decir algo, de murmurar un "algo", pero no sabía qué.

El castaño le tomo el rostro, se acerco y paso sus labios sobre uno de los ríos de cristalino y salado rocío para beberlo poco a poco. El vizard gimió asustado ante tal contacto pero Aizen no se aparto, continúo besándole tiernamente hasta que aquellas lágrimas dejaron de fluir. Dio una mirada más al rubio y con lentitud se acerco y se recostó a su lado apenas recargado a su lado. Cerró los ojos sin intenciones de dormir, solo deseando…anhelando, aquello que se le negaba ahora mismo.

Pero de pronto, el calor del cuerpo de Hirako se apago. El rubio se había apartado hasta el otro extremo de la cama y ahora le miraba sobre de su hombro, dándole la espalda.

-Aizen, me repugnan las personas como tú.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capitu lo 9 OwO/).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero les haya gustado y les haya dejado una cara de: "WTF?! QAQ" porque si es así el siguiente capítulo les fascinara. Sabremos si Aizen ya perdió todas sus oportunidades con Hirako, si decide dejarlo por la paz, o si Hirako manda todo al cuerno. Urahara saldrá de nuevo y las cosas comenzaran a tornarse más confusas.

OwO nuestro único pago por escribir son sus comentarios, nos hace tan felices el saber que les está gustando la historia así que por favor, no duden en dejar un review!!!

Por cada review que dejas haces a un camarada otaku feliz.


	10. Esperanza Mortecina

Hola, que creen ¬w¬ les tengo geniales noticias!!!

QwQ uno de mis grandes sueños se está realizando. Voy a representar a mi estado en el concurso nacional de cosplay!!! w siiii!!! QwQ me encuentro tan feliz!!!

Y como tendré que realizar un traje en poco tiempo me veré forzada a publicar antes los capítulos (dígase que no serán el fin de semana) pues tendré que ocupar mis descansos para trabajar en el cosplay.

Bueno. Al grano!!! Lo que les interesa es el capitulo, así que aquí lo tienen!!!

Disfrútenlo!!!

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: esperanza mortecina. **_

Lento el joven Kisuke avanzaba por los pasillos de su guarida, era hora de revisar el avance de los vizards. Había que curar sus heridas y administrarles sus medicinas. Llego por fin al cuarto de su siguiente paciente, el cuarto de alguien muy importante para él.

Abrió lentamente y el majestuoso recinto mostro las penumbras de su interior; aquel cuarto apenas estaba alumbrado por la tenue y mortecina luz de una vela que se encontraba en una mesa en el centro de la estancia.

Sentado frente a la vela se encontraba aquella figura tan imponente, aun herida le causaba admiración. Su melena rubia resplandecía aun en la tenue luz, pero lo que llamo la atención de Urahara fue el frio resplandor de la hoja de una espada que se acercaba decidida hacia el cuello de rubio vizard.

-HIRAKO ESPERA!!!- el científico se lanzo hacia el convaleciente vizard y le aparto la mano en la que sostenía la espada con rapidez. –que estás haciendo?!- le reclamo asustado. –acaso tu…

-qué?- El de ojos castaños aparto la vista del espejo que estaba delante suya. –crees que iba a suicidarme?- pregunto con el semblante frio y melancólico. –cálmate, No estoy tan desesperado.

Al ver que el rubio vizard se encontraba sereno y en sus cabales, le soltó.

-Que es lo que haces?- le pregunto mirándole con curiosidad.

Hirako no le respondió, fijo su vista de nuevo en el espejo y volvió a llevar la cuchilla de su espada a su cuello. Poco a poco las hebras de su cabello fueron cayendo sobre el tamiz del piso.

Urahara fue a una de las cajoneras que había en el cuarto y saco de el unas relucientes tijeras. Se acerco de nuevo al vizard y se sentó a su lado.

-te ayudo?- le ofreció con su usual sonrisa. El rubio vizard asintió y bajo su espada. Urahara se acerco y con paciencia fue emparejando y arreglando el cabello del capitán. – así que, piensas olvidarlo o vas a cobrar tu venganza?- revisaba el corte buscando no haber dejado algún mechón largo.

-lo dices por el cabello?- el que fuera capitán de Aizen se miraba en el espejo sintiéndose un poco extraño al ya no ver su larga melena. –Solo quiero olvidar…-su rostro se contrajo violentamente y toco su pecho donde una fuerte punzada le atacaba. –ah..!- a punto estuvo de dejarse caer. Pero el tendero le sujeto y le brindo apoyo.

-aun no estás bien, deberías descansar.- el de ojos grises miro como las vendas que cubrían el pecho del vizard se teñían de un tenue color bermellón. –la herida es profunda y está tardando en sanar.

-que crees que he estado haciendo? Por primera vez en mi vida estoy cansado de descansar.- se quejo.

Llevaba ya 3 semanas en el escondite que Urahara tenía en el mundo humano, había dormido incluso dos días seguidos; y después de eso había sido todo un problema que los shinigamis infectados lograran mantener su forma original, la frustración que sentía al haber sido traicionados por la sociedad de almas, al perder su vida, al verse transformados en monstruos; todo esto acrecentaba la posibilidad de perderse en su hollow interno.

-al menos tu animo ha mejorado.- sonrió el tendero. –antes ni siquiera respondías a mis palabras.

-aun no lo entiendo.- murmuro triste el rubio. –como es que deje que me engañara.

-ya olvídalo.- puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañero. –no fuiste solo tú, a todos nos engaño.

-pero yo era el más cercano a él.

-solo físicamente, no?- busco con la mirada el rostro de Hirako.

-eso fue mi error- respondió dando un pequeño golpe al piso.

-ya deja de decir eso.- le regaño el joven shinigami. –Aizen nos engaño a todos. Tu no eras el único encargado de cuidar del goiten 13; el ya lo tenía planeado desde hacía mucho!

-deja de excusarme.- se molesto el rubio de amplia sonrisa. –no importa el hecho de que no estuviera solo, o que se halla burlado.- bajo la vista con frustración, sintiendo sus ojos arde amenazados por las lagrimas. –yo sospechaba y nunca hice nada! Yo pude detenerlo!- grito enojado. –todo fue mi culpa!

-basta ya!. Urahara le grito y lo abrazo de golpe. –Basta ya, olvídalo.- murmuro al oído del vizard, sus brazos se aferraron al cuello del vizard. –recupérate, hazte fuerte para borrar tus defectos y entonces…-lo aparto para poder mirarlo a los ojos. –entonces enmienda tus errores.

Hirako le miraba sorprendido, con los ojos húmedos de rabia y dolor.

-no estás solo.- lo volvió a abrazar tiernamente. –ya no lo estas.- permaneció unos momentos al lado del otro capitán y al final se vio obligado a alejarse al sentirse apenado de su comportamiento. En su rostro había una expresión tierna, jovial y traviesa como la de un niño inocente.

-Urahara, hace mucho que te conozco.- le dijo el vizard esbozando una sonrisa reconfortante que no había tenido en varios meses. -Y aun logras sorprenderme.- sin notarlo en sus mejillas surgió un lindo y extraño sonrojo.

-eso es bueno, no?- el científico ladeo la cabeza poniendo una tierna expresión. Entorno sus orbes grisáceos y se inclino hacia el vizard.

-si, supongo.- Hirako noto un sutil cambio en la voz de Urahara.

El rubio poso sus manos sobre las piernas de que era su paciente y dejo su rostro a milímetros de él rubio. Aquellas miradas seductoras y tiernamente insinuantes no se quedaron sin respuesta. Hirako ladeo un poco su rostro y cerró los ojos para brindar un beso.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose les advirtió que alguien más se acercaba.

-Urahara! A comer!- Hiyori era la que había entrado y se había quedado asombrada al ver a Hirako tumbado en el piso con cara de susto y al otro capitán sentado cómodamente, sonriendo bajo su abanico.

-ya vamos Hiyori, no tardamos.- respondió el ojigris cerrando el abanico. La péquela arqueo una ceja y se retiro dejando la puerta abierta.

El rubio vizard hacia memoria de cómo había terminado en el piso. Primero estaba a punto de besa a Urahara; y de un segundo a otro el rubio le había empujado.

-bien, vamos antes d que no nos toque ni un bocado.- Kisuke le tendió la ano para ayudar a levantarse.

Hirako apenas estaba poniendo los pies firmes en la tierra cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su ripa y se fue hacia delante, hasta que choco contra los labios de Urahara. Por un segundo se quedo en shock, pero aquella dulce caricia le convenció y se entrego a aquel beso tan inocente.

-anda vámonos, o vendrán a buscarnos.- le dijo el rubio ojigris aun saboreando sus labios.

Ya caía la dorada luz del sol sobre la tierra y la comida se daba por terminada. La mayoría de los vizards se quedaron platicando y disfrutando de la sobremesa con un delicioso té. Más Hirako se levanto y se retiraba ya, cuando Urahara le llamo.

-Hirako, ven. Tengo algo que mostrarte.- le dijo haciéndole señas para que le siguiera con sus manos. El rubio científico le llevo a su laboratorio y cerró la puerta tras de si. –oye Hirako, sabes algo?- el convaleciente vizard ni siquiera pudo contestar, el ojigris continuo. –me gustas y mucho.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al vizard. Se quedo mirando por unos segundos al otro shinigami y le sonrió, sus labios se abrieron preparados para dar una respuesta.

Pero entonces, del rostro del tendero comenzaron a fluir ríos de sangre

-Urahara?- se asusto el vizard al verlo herido, extendió su mano para tocarlo, mas al instante en que rozo sus ropas, miles de espadas atravesaron el cuerpo del shinigami ojigris.

-NO!!- Hirako le tomo en sus brazos y lo sujeto con fuerza. –Urahara, háblame!- le pido al ver que sus ojos estaban vacios, aquel brillo de vida se esfumaba presuroso.

Las gotas de sangre caían al piso adquiriendo un tono oscuro y comenzaban a vibrar violentamente, avanzando lentas hacia los pies del líder de los vizards, subiendo enredándose como una culebra sobre un conejo.

Para cuando Hirako se percato de esto, ya era muy tarde. La serpiente había apresado su cuerpo y le estrujaba con fuerza.

-ahora eres mío- le siseo la serpiente abriendo las fauces y abalanzándose contra el líder de los vizards.

-NO!!- el de ojos color miel se enderezo de golpe.

Temblando, sudando frio y apenas consciente de su localización, miraba a su alrededor. Aun estaba en la habitación de Aizen, el castaño estaba durmiendo aun, por lo que podía deducir, aun no llegaba el amanecer.

Se limpio la cara con las manos y suspiro cansado; ya era la tercera vez que se despertaba por una pesadilla similar, siempre se trataba del mismo final, Urahara moría y la serpiente le acaba hasta matarlo.

Se volvió a acostar tratando de conciliar el sueño, para al menos descansar un poco. Pero si no eran las pesadillas, eran los síntomas de la cruda que comenzaban a hacerse presentes; por lo que después de un rato de estar dando vueltas en la cama y pensado, ya no lo soporto más y se levanto.

Fue directo al baño. Se metió a la regadera y tallo su cuerpo con fuerza hasta que su piel enrojeció. En su mente desfilaban centenares de ideas. Abrió el grifo del agua y lleno la tina con agua caliente

-Bakudou #306 "Espejo Viviente, abre las puertas y destruye las barreras, rompe el silencio de estas voces."- susurro con melancolía, espero a que el conjuro surtiera efecto y pudiera hablar con el shinigami de sombrero a rayas. Pero después de unos segundos comenzó a preocuparse pues no parecía surtir efecto.

-aah~ buenos días mi amor.- saludo adormilado el ojigris frotándose los ojos y bostezando con pereza. –que debo tu llamada tan temprano?- el reflejo estaba difuso, Urahara estaba llenando la tima y el grifo aun estaba abierto perturbando el reflejo

-…-hubo un silencio espectral de parte del vizard, tan solo ver al otro shinigami su garganta se había negado a dejar pasar las palabras.

-pasa algo?- pregunto Kisuke al verlo tan distraído, a modo de respuesta recibió un movimiento de cabeza. –Hirako?- comenzó a preocuparse, el vizard estaba demasiado distraído y cerio. –oye Hirako, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Hirako miro con asombro como el rubio se quitaba el sombrero y se sumergía en el agua completamente.

-que es lo que haces?- pregunto acercándose a la superficie del agua.

"almas separadas, divididas en dos mundos." La voz de Urahara resonó por todo el cuarto de baño. "conectadas por una sutil melodía. Agua, purificadora de pecados, cierra la brecha y llévame a aquel lugar. Bakudou #309: vórtice vital!"

El agua se mantuvo calmada, sin perturbación alguna. Hasta que delante de Hirako comenzó a formarse unas ondas y círculos levantándose como si algo surgiera debajo. Poco a poco del agua comenzaron a surgir las puntas de unos dedos.

Con lentitud y miedo a los dedos les siguió una mano, que se apoyo sobre la superficie del agua y se fue jalando con muchos esfuerzos hasta que comenzó a surgir unos cabellos rubios que flotaban sobre el agua.

-Hirako?- pregunto el tendero al salir de la superficie.

-que…Como hiciste eso?- pregunto entre tartamudeos el vizard al ver como el shinigami de ojos grises salía del agua, aunque solo hasta la altura del ombligo.

-que te parece mi técnica? La cree solo para ti.- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

El cautivo shinigami acerco sus manos con lentitud, apenas tocando la piel y comprobando que era real. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de asombro y sus labios temblaron llenos de emoción. Sus dedos acariciaron con ternura las hebras húmedas y doradas.

-Hirako?- pregunto ladeando la cabera preocupado.

Hirako estaba paralizado, sus ojos miraban al shinigami exiliado sin poder creer que le tenía en frente; se preguntaba si aquello era una ilusión, una jugarreta de su cansada y alterada mente.

-Hirako?- le llamo ya asustado de no verlo reaccionar. –Shinji!

-Urahara…- sus labios se curvaron y formaron una sonrisa nerviosa. Tomo al shinigami y lo jalo con desesperación y le beso, robo beso tras beso de aquellos labios y recorrió aquella boca como si fuera uno de los manjares mas deliciosos, como manantial del desierto. -Urahara~…- repetía su nombre como queriendo convencerse de si aquello era real. -Urahara~ mmmh~

-extrañaba esto.- le murmuro el rubio disfrutando de aquel contacto tan ansiado y aplazado por tanto tiempo.

-ya no aguanto.- le dijo al oído, se recostó cansado, dejando se caer en la tina. El otro no dejo que la distancia les separara, se acerco y se recostó sobre el pecho de Hirako, con lentitud brindo un beso embriagante, placentero y sensual.

-solo un poco más, dame unos días más.- respondió dejando otro beso en los labios del vizard. –espera te lo ruego.

-si continuo así, voy a volverme loco.- con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con el cabello del rubio tendero. Revolviendo sus mechones de pelo y observando la unión entre el cuerpo y el agua, deslizo su mano hacia esa zona. –ya no puedo más, estoy cansado.

-perdóname, es mi culpa.- el ojigris bajo la vista. –he tardado mucho.

El crujido del mecanismo de la puerta les alerto, Aizen había despertado.

-nos vemos, mi amor.- se despidió rápidamente dejando un último beso en los labios del vizard, justo antes que su cuerpo se volviera a convertir en agua.

La puerta se abrió y Aizen entro.

Su mirada estaba pérdida inmersa en su propio mundo, tan perdido, que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarse por la ausencia del vizard o molestarse en tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su ex-capitán su rostro palideció y sin decir nada salió.

-creo…que eche todo a perder.- se regaño con tristeza el líder de la resistencia. Mirando el agua y escuchando los pasos de Aizen alejarse. –arruine todo, todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capítulo 10 =w=/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les puedo decir, nos acercamos al final, ya lo veo venir!!!

Q^Q nuestro Hirako está perdiendo la fe, está decepcionado de sí mismo. Y no sabe qué hacer. Q^Q podre vizard. Aizen se encuentra en una encrucijada que nunca había visto, dejar lo que quiere o romperlo en pedazos.

Dejen un review para reconfortarlos. :3


	11. Rendicion Definitiva

Hola hola!!!!!

Que cree, tuvimos una aburridísima clase de info y no pusimos a escribir como poseídas XD y les hemos traído el onceavo capitulo muy rápido QwQ

XD dios, esto se va aponer….kukukuku X3

Ya no les quito el tiempo y de parte mía y de Maka, gracias por leer!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comencemos!!!! (\OwO/).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 11: Rendición Definitiva.**_

Aizen estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, Gin a su lado desayunaba un poco sorprendido de ver al castaño tan temprano en la mesa. Generalmente Aizen era el último en presentarse a la mesa.

-Por fin te has librado de Hirako?- le pregunto sonriendo al no ver ni seña del Vizard

Aizen no respondió, estaba absorto en el movimiento de la luz sobre la superficie lustrada de su tenedor.

-Aizen-sama?- insistió

-No aun sigo aquí- le respondió Hirako entrando al cuarto, venía acompañado de su fracción, la cual como siempre le espero afuera del comedor. Todos esperaban ver que el rubio se dirigiera a su habitual lugar al otro lado de la mesa; después de tanto tiempo seguía rehusándose a sentarse al lado del rey, y Aizen, terco, siempre lo levantaba y lo llevaba a sentar a su lado. Pero no, el rubio se sentó al lado del rey. De una sola vez.

- Y tú qué crees que haces?- le cuestiono el peliblanco ante el comportamiento extraño.

- que te importa solo me siento a desayunar- contesto en un gruñido, su cabeza dolía y palpitaba con fuerza, aumentando violentamente con la voz del peliblanco.

-Jo! Claro, Tu algo tramas- le insistió sospechando algo

-Cállate!- le grito sosteniéndose la cabeza - cierra el pico, harás que me estalle la cabeza- se quejo.

-Pues no estaría nada mal- Rio estrepitosamente de la mirada zorruna, disfrutaba cada segundo del dolor de Hirako.

Aizen había permanecido callado, sin mirar siquiera a sus dos "pretendientes" discutir; una actividad que, por cierto, disfrutaba de sobre manera. Soltó los cubiertos de golpe y estos cayeron ruidosamente sobre la mesa de madera negra, mientras su usuario, el mismo rey se levantaba y se retiraba en silencio del salón.

El vizard le miro, apenas unas horas del día y la indiferencia de Aizen le estaba doliendo. A su mente llegaban recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior y labia quela última frase había sido una puñalada para el agonizante corazón del Cataño.

El tiempo se detuvo a su lado, el lento andar de Aizen le da tiempo para pensar y formular lo que va a decir, necesita usar las palabras precisas.

-porque me evitas, Aizen?- pregunto sin mirar el rostro del castaño. –es por lo de anoche?- con lentitud levanto sus orbes caoba y miro la figura imponerte del rey, situado apenas a unos pasos de él.

Le daba la espalda y evitaba mirarle a toda costa.

-para nada, taicho.- respondió usando esa voz llena de mentiras con la que les lavaba el coco a sus seguidores. –tengo asuntos que arreglar por ose me retiro.- mintió renovando su andar.

Hirako se levanto de golpe; se movió veloz para sujetar a Aizen de la ropa y detenerlo.

-yo…- se le acerco, con la mirada en el piso y los labios temblorosos. –yo…m- me rindo.

-QUE?- Gin se levanto alarmando y el barullo de la incertidumbre no se hizo esperar, invadió el ambiente. –que es lo que te propones?!

-Aizen, me rindo.- repitió sin dar importancia al peliblanco. El rey le miro un poco curioso por aquellas palabras. –Estoy cansado de luchar por nada.- se sujeto el pecho, algo ahí adentro se estrujaba y se moría, exhalando sus últimos alarido de vida. –Ni siquiera sé si realmente estaba luchando.- sus manos se aferraron a la capa blanca como buscando mantenerse firme.

Sus labios se abrieron queriendo continuar, pero…la realidad dolía, era tan cruel al revelarse.

-no sé si sea aquí donde debo estar.- sus ojos se fijaron en su pequeño escuadrón que le miraba con la preocupación en el rostro. –no sé si son con quien debo estar.

Sus arrancars le miraron, sintiéndose herido por sus palabras, después de todo lo que habían pasado junto, y el dudaba en estar con ellos? Se atrevía incluso a dudarlo? El chacal fue el que más resintió el peso de las palabras, el faraón era más que su amo, era su amigo y su confidente.

-no sé si mis aliados sigan vivos.- murmuro con nudo en su garganta y tras un suspiro prosiguió. –no se sepan que sigo vivo, o si lo crean aun.- su voz se corto. –ya…ya no tengo esperanza; no puedo escapar de aquí, incluso usando toda mi fuerza no podría contra tantos hollows.- se acerco mas al rey y clavo sus orbes castañas en el. –ya no tengo nada, lo he perdido todo…

Sus rodillas flaquearon y callo a los pies del rey de hueco mundo, temblando, jadeando; totalmente derrotado.

-lo he perdido todo.- su voz tan desolada surgía dolorosamente, como lastimándole con cada silaba. –todo…-escondió su rostro entre los pliegues de la ropa del castaño. –ya…ya no se qué hacer, no me queda nada, nada…-guardo silencio por unos segundo y trago el orgullo. –excepto tu. Si aun me aceptas.

-taicho?- Aizen abrió los ojos con asombro, sin saber si creer o despreciarlo como lo había hecho el.

-bromeas?! No vamos a tragarnos eso!- le grito el peliblanco levantándose de golpe. –porque habrías de ofrecerte así?- le reprocho sospechando de que algo andaba mal.

-porque llevo meses viviendo sin un motivo.- le contesto con el resentimiento en los labios. –es lo más frustrante que he hecho, estoy al borde de la locura. Quiero vivir por algo. Quiero vivir por ti, Aizen.

Elloran, el gallo, se preocupo al ver a su capitán así, no podía dejar que aplastará así su orgullo, no podía dejar que se rebajara a ser más que una mascota! Más cuando iba a intervenir, el chacal le detuvo.

-no intervengas, esto no nos concierne.- murmuro Lalcrome apretando los puños con rabia.

-pero…!

-guarda silencio.- repitió el de ojos purpúreos. –todos esperaban, quería oír lo que Aizen le diría.

-está seguro taicho?- le cuestiono el castaño con serenidad. –quieres estar conmigo?

Hirako miro al rey, sus orbes temblaron y giro el rostro hacia atrás, una dulce sensación invadió su mente, pero el vizard la saco de su cabeza con grandes esfuerzos. Volvió a mirar al rey, se veía tan lejano ahora, tan ajeno y diferente de aquel Aizen atolondrado y hasta cierto punto tierno que había conocido una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del onceavo capitulo OwO/)-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que cara les quedo? BD kukuku

Como ven la reacción de nuestro lindo Hirako? =w=

Si quieren saber que pasa…ya saben dejen su lindo review como pago XD


	12. deseos ocultos, deseos prohibidos

Dios, no saben cómo me carcomen las ganas de que lean esto!!! QwQ esta tan OMG!!!

Espero que les guste, nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo. Dios! No sé cómo pude resistir a subirlo hasta hoy, es que simplemente no puedo aguantarlo. Fíjense en los pequeños de talles pues este capítulo está lleno de ellos, sutiles datos que les harán sufrir como nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-al grano!!!! ÒwÓ comenzamos!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 12: deseos ocultos, deseos prohibidos.**_

-está seguro taicho?- le cuestiono el castaño con seriedad. -quiere estar conmigo?-

Hirako miraba el piso, silencioso y lleno de dudas levanto sus orbes caoba.

-si.- dudo un poco, pero respiro y adquirió un poco de seguridad. -si quiero estar contigo.

El rey respiro hondo, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del vizard y le dijo:

-ande; levántese, vamos a desayunar y luego me ayudara con unos asuntos.- Hirako se levanto y sin ganas se sentó a la mesa.

Gin miraba al vizard lleno de desconfianza, no podía creer nada de lo que el vizard había dicho, sus manos temblaban apretando los cubiertos con furia y su boca sabia amarga ante los celos.

Todo parecía seguir en paz, Hirako comía lentamente y miraba al rey de vez en cuando…

-Taicho.- le llamo después de algunos minutos, el rubio volteo y se topo con el tenedor de Aizen que le ofrecía comida. -pruébelo esta rico.

-no, gracias.- se negó, pero el castaño insistió, con nerviosismo cerró los ojos y se acerco, estaba dudando en que hacer, los ojos inquisitivos de Gin le miraban y a poco estaba de lanzarse a matarlo.

-vamos taicho, pruébelo.- dijo casi retándole el rey.

El vizard suspiro resignado y comió aquel bocado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un pequeño carmín, se sentía avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo.

-muy bien taicho.- le felicito con una sonrisa altanera, Hirako iba a continuar con su desayuno mas el rey le interrumpió. -taicho, no me va a dejar probar de su comida?

El vizard acerco su plato, pero la mirada insinuante de su ex-teniente le hizo saber que no era a lo que se refería, bajo la cabeza con pena pero preparo el bocado y se lo ofreció, Aizen le tomo la mano y con sensualidad comenzó a comer, varias veces como si el vizard fuera su dulce novia.

Gin no podía soportar ver aquel comportamiento tan sumiso en el vizard y mucho menos ver a Aizen recibir u ordenar sus mimos como si de una geisha se tratara. Los celos lo enloquecían aun que tratara de ocultarlos; mordiendo su lengua, maldiciendo entre murmullas.

Su paciencia llego al límite, no podía seguir viendo como el vizard se comportaba de esa manera y como el castaño parecía disfrutar realmente aquellas atenciones, esas sonrisas se formaban en sus labios al recibir aquellos mimos le causaban asco.

Se levanto y sin más salió de ahí, tenía que calmar esos malditos celos de alguna forma o ahí mismo se lanzaba a matar a esa rubia cucaracha.

-taicho acompáñeme por favor.- le indico el shinigami traidor al vizard, ambos se levantaron y salieron del comedor, Hirako seguía a Aizen como un preso sigue a su carcelero a la orca. Caminaba en silencio mirando el ritmo que llevaban los pies del castaño al andar, su mente permanecía en calma, silenciosa, cansada ya de decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal.

-entre taicho.- le ordeno cuando llegaron a un cuarto similar a una biblioteca, con las paredes llenas de estantes con pergaminos, libros e informes de múltiples temas, y al centro esperaba una mesa con sus respectivas sillas alumbradas por un candelabro que daba al lugar un aspecto bastante gótico, aun que modernista.

Hirako entro, era uno de los lugares que Aizen le mantenía restringidos y ahora veía por qué, todos los planes y estrategias, las investigaciones de algunos hollows y muchos experimentos así como la del Hōgyoku estaban en ese lugar.

-dígame taicho, por que hace esto?- le cuestiono mientras cerraba la puerta.

-hacer qué?-pregunto sin emoción el vizard.

-eso, porque se rinde? Porque ahora?- le reclamo mirándole, dudando que aquello pudiera ser cierto.

-quieres saber por qué?- Hirako se alejo unos pasos hasta que pudo recargarse en la mesa bajo la cabeza y suspiro con desgano, por un segundo se mantuvo ausente pero al final le miro.

-yo…-dudo en cómo decirlo. -yo aprecio lo que hiciste anoche.- Aizen abrió los ojos asombrados, ahora sí que no le creía. -Si, lo sé. Anoche te dije que te detestaba.- murmuro con desgano. -pero…pero al final yo estaba indefenso.- sus mejillas se tiñeron anunciando cuanta vergüenza sentía-pudiste haberme violado como a una ramera cualquiera pero te detuviste.-

Se formo un pequeño silencio, el rey no sabía que decir, no comprendía si era un regaño o si era un agradecimiento; Shinji Hirako era una persona complicada, había veces que no comprendía en qué sentido decía las cosas.

-ayer no decías lo mismo.- respondió, al fin, dolido aun por aquellas palabras.

-claro que no, tu como te pondrías si llegas a un cuarto y de pronto ya tienes a alguien manoseándote?- le dijo con sarcasmo. -es más que lógico que me enojara y…- titubeo. -y dijera cosas sin pensar. Pero lo estuve pensando toda la noche y –lo miro sonrojándose levemente. -creo que ya no eres el Aizen que yo conocía.-

-el que usted conocía? Dígame en que he cambiado?- se le acerco, y si bien Hirako se hecho un paso hacia atrás, permitió que Aizen invadiera su espacio personal.

-ya no eres el egocéntrico Aizen que no pensaba en los demás.- le miro a los ojos. -por una vez en tu vida pensaste en lo que yo quería y lo pusiste antes que tu propio placer.-

-vamos taicho, ambos sabemos que eso no es motivo suficiente.- si algo tenia Aizen era un alto grado de desconfianza y no podía permitirse el creer en aquellas palabras, si se dejaba llevar por su emoción podía perderse en un mundo de fantasía.

-quieres motivos?- sonrió socarronamente. -sabes cuantas veces he mirado mi zanpakuto con ganas de enterarla en mi estomago?- el vizard lo dijo con tal naturalidad que su ex-teniente se estremeció asustado. -tantas veces ha pasado la idea de suicidarme por mi mente que ya perdí la cuenta.-

Una risa escapo de los labios del rubio, como si decir eso le provocara una singular alegría y su cuerpo se estremeció emocionado por el solo hecho de ver una salida a la monotonía de su vacía existencia.

-sabes cuantas veces he deseado que me mates? Cuantas veces he pensado en adentrarme al bosque de los menos y dejas que alguno me devorara?- su mirada, alterada y suplicante se poso en el rey. –me doy miedo, no quiero morir así.

Aun riendo se cubrió el rostro, tratando de ahuyentar ese sentimiento, tenía miedo, odiaba aquella sensación que le ahogaba y le seducía

-quiero algo por que vivir, pero ya no tengo nada.- aquella sonrisa psicótica murió y el semblante del vizard se torno serio. –Sousuke, quiero vivir por ti. –se subía a la mesa, sentándose, y jalando al castaño le dijo. –hare lo que tú quieras.

Con lentitud y nervios se acerco al Castaño, cerró los ojos y sus labios temblaron antes de posarse sobre los de Aizen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo 12 =w=-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

QwQ espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y les haya dejado cara de "oh por dios! OAO HIRAKO!!!" O_O yo…amo su mente psicótica, tantas presiones, tantos líos amorosos, tanta incertidumbre, no me extrañaría que terminara medio loco.


	13. Sueños traicioneros

Hola!!! U.u me tarde en poder hacer esto, me dio el viernes y no había hecho ni un párrafo del capítulo. Pero me apure (aunque un manga yaoi se interpuso en mi camino y tuve que lerlo hasta el final para poder continuar) y al final lo termine en la mañana (\OwO/)

Q^Q les tenía preparado un bono extra para este capítulo (de hecho terminamos en capitulo desde el miércoles, pero mi madre se enojo conmigo y no me dejo andar en la compu con libertar. =_= así que no pude pasarlo.) Un pequeño…. fic o_O? bueno, no se si sea fic, pero una pequeña historia de Elloran y Elamppoe, que originalmente fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Coyo. Bueno, ese se los dejo pendiente para el siguiente capítulo.

:3 Pasando de eso. Dejo una advertencia, BD les va a dar un infarto cuando lo acaben de leer, no me hago responsable de los gastos médicos, quedan advertidos BD kukukuku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos!!! OwO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 13: Sueños traicioneros. **_

-estova a ser- interrumpió el beso alejando al vizard con lentitud. –va a ser como anoche.

-no, claro que no.- le susurro con sensualidad.- esta vez estoy consciente y…-su voz se corto. –y yo quiero hacerlo.- finalizo con un beso mas, uno que derritió las dudas de Aizen. Los labios de Hirako estaban tan calientes y apetitosos, apenas fue capaz de no aplastarlo contra la mesa y tomarle la palabra.

-Taicho.- a ese beso le siguieron otros, pequeños, traviesos y deliciosos. Pasando de los labios al cuello y al hombro. Los dientes del rubio se clavaron suavemente sobre la piel canela y su lengua habilidosa delineaba los músculos. –umh…

-Aizen…-gimió su nombre con tal lujuria que ni él podía creer lo que hacía. Sus manos fueron directo al amplio y fuerte pecho, abriendo con cuidado las blancas ropas contrastantes con la alma pecaminosa. –quiero vivir por ti.-

Su mente era una maraña de idea, ni en sus sueños mas húmedos pudo siquiera imaginar cuanta sensualidad podía esconder el vizard. Sus manos, si bien un poco temblorosas, se deslizaban con maestría sobre su piel y sus labios, esos labios sonrosados y ansiosos. Su cabeza comenzaba a nublarse, quería seguir disfrutando de aquellos mimos.

Empujo Hirako contra la mesa hasta que logro recostarlo, algo fácil como doblar la hierva fresca. Miro aquel cuerpo tan dispuesto a entregarse; aun que los ojos no decían lo mismo, aquellas orbes castañas comenzaban a humedecerse presas del nerviosismo. Beso tras beso su cordura se adormecía, su recelo se esfumaba y el resto de su mente se ahogaba en el mas delicioso de los perfumes

Un pequeño crujido provino de los estantes y esa distracción basto para regresar a Aizen a su mundo. No podía continuar con esto, no ahora; tenía que evaluar bien las acciones de Hirako, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, aunque fuera lo que más quería, no podía ceder así de fácil.

-qué pasa?- le pregunto el vizard al verlo alejarse y arreglarse la ropa.

-Tengo cosas que arreglar, si quiere continuaremos está en la noche.- se excuso el castaño sin atreverse a mirar a Hirako y no lanzarse a besarlo. –le enviare un traje, espero lo use.

-si no me gusta no me lo pondré.- Hirako se levanto de la mesa, jalo un poco su chamarra y avanzo hacia la puerta. –pero nos vemos en la noche, Aizen.- se acerco y dejo un beso en los labios del castaño.

Y ante los ojos de el rey de hueco mundo, el líder de la resistencia salió contoneándose como provocándolo, como incitándolo a abusar de él. Pero Aizen no sabía si era lo que el rubio quería o lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

*-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-*

La noche había caído, el amanecer estaba tan cerca que ya no soportaba el cansancio de su cuerpo. Pero Aizen apenas iba entrando a su cuarto. A veces ser el rey no era divertido, no había terminado su trabajo y había estado ausente, pensando en su taicho, así que se había tardado más de lo previsto.

-Hirako-taicho, no está usando el traje?- le pregunto Aizen al entrar y ver al vizard con su uniforme blanco y negro, dormitando sobre las cobijas

-te dije…- su protesta fue interrumpida por un bostezo. –que si no me gustaba no me lo iba a poner.- adormilado, ya casi dormido, se dio la vuelta y le miro entre sueños.

-le mandare a hacer algo nuevo.- respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba sobre la silla más cercana. – algo que le guste más taicho.

-dudo que encuentres algo así.- se estiro un poco y se acomodo sobre la cama dejando espacio para que el rey se recostara.

-ya veremos, taicho, ya veremos.- le susurro, se recostó sin saber qué hacer, esperaba que la almohada fuera buena consejera. Lento se acerco un poco al vizard que le ofreciera su vida, y espero ser ignorado o incluso alejado como lo hacia siempre. Mas el líder de la resistencia paso un brazo sobre su cuerpo y le estrecho contra sí.

-buenas noches, Sousuke.

-buenas noches, taicho.

*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

Varios días habían pasado y todo parecía haber cambiado desde la rendición de Shinji Hirako, aun se negaba a dar la ubicación de sus cuarteles o de los refugios, pero Aizen le dejaba entrar a casi todas las juntas importantes. Los arrancars le miraban con miedo, temían que su rey fuera a destruirlos solo por molestar al vizard y Gin…

Bueno, Gin se encontraba furioso, ya no podía soportar el vizard, no podía seguir viendo como se portaba cariñoso con Aizen, como lo tocaba y le besaba con total libertad. No podía seguir tolerándolo; aunque el castaño no le había dejado, por el contrario, sus visitas y encuentres eran cada vez más frecuentes y salvajes. Pero simplemente no podía seguir viendo aquel vizard.

-ya no lo aguanto, es que simplemente…-cayo al ver salir al vizard del cuarto de una de sus fracciones.

-yo digo qu ese ve bien, taicho.- sonreía el pelirrojo.

-cállate! Ese no es el punto.- gruñía molesto el rubio mientras el cuervo le acomodaba los últimos detalles de la ropa.

-no, verdad? El punto es que le guste a "EL".- completo burlón el arrancar. Hirako no respondió, no había nada que pudiera salvarle de eso. –bájaselo mas Elamppoe, tiene que verse como un regalito apenas envuelto, debe cubrir solo lo necesario.

El cuervo miro a su compañero y le obedeció, acomodo aquel kimono rojo para que cayera de los hombros del rubio vizard.

-ya dejen al faraón el paz.- como siempre el chacal salió a la defensa de su líder. –está seguro de ir a si?- pregunto preocupado.

-sí, esto es el traje más decente que podría darme.- mostro el kimono de lotos y carpas bordadas como su última oportunidad, como su mejor opción.

-me preocupa, faraón.- confeso. –podría terminar mal.

-lo sé.- miro el piso. –se que podría morir, se que Aizen no es alguien en quien pueda confiar del todo pero…- levanto sus ojos y sonrió para el pelinegro de tocado egipcio. –pero quiero hacerlo, por favor, no se preocupen.

Gin se mantuvo observando, siguiendo aquel cortejo tan singular hasta el cuarto de Aizen. Observo a detalle aquellos arrancar, sabia le eran fieles a Hirako, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

Recostado en su cama, el castaño se cuestionaba, reflexionaba sobre su persona, sobre lo que había hecho y porque.

Siempre había sido un niño mimado, todos le daban lo que deseara, nadie le regañaba ni mucho menos le reprendía. Desde el principio fue tratado con privilegios, como un niño rico. Y si a eso le agregabas que se sabía guapo, Aizen había tenido en mundo en sus manos desde el principio.

Todos de dejaban llevar por su cara de inocencia, incluso el gran Yamaji había confiado en el, podía habría sometido a todos a un interrogatorio, pero no a Aizen, no a él, pro que había abastado una sonrisa coqueta, un poco de torpeza y vualá! Ya tenía un puesto dentro del goiten 13. Con Momo Hinamori el trabajo había asido incluso más sencillo, con el solo hecho de hablarle tiernamente y darle cumplidos, había quedado mas ciega que Tousen.

Nunca, nadie dudo de él, nadie sospechaba de aquel shinigami de gruesas gafas de pasta negra y voz pausada. Su rostro de ángel adormilado no era más que una máscara para encubrir su naturaleza demoniaca, nadie podría creer que el buen Sousuke Aizen era la encarnación del mal, nadie excepto…el.

Hirako había sospechado de su pasiva y atolondrada actitud. Ese hombre, tan excéntrico, tan hermoso y seductor; se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y se convirtió en la primera persona en regañarle. Y por más que el castaño trato de engatusarlo con su cara de ángel inocente, todo en vano.

Nunca logro engañarlo y por el contrario se enamoro de él, de su personalidad extraña y se obsesiono con poseer su corazón. Deseaba ser lo único que ocupara su mente y alma, a toda costa

-taicho…-murmuro dudoso.

-mande?- le respondió el vizard trepando la cama. El rey estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del momento en que el rubio había entrado al cuarto. –que es lo que quieres Aizen? Le pregunto mientras se acomodaba sobre el colchón, se veía tan apetecible como la fresa en la punta del pastel, reñía un poco con sus elegantes ropas,

-lo quiero a usted.- le respondió, se levanto y admiro con deleite el exótico manjar envuelto en seda. –nada más que a usted.

Hirako dejo que el castaño se le subiera, que le tocara y le besara cuanto quisiera, dejo que aquellas manos le recorrieran y aquellos labios le probaran con libertad. Lento e inseguro Hirako comenzó a tocarle, sus dedos de perdieron entre las hebras de su cabello y sus labios comenzaron a probar esa piel con nerviosismo.

Aizen le sujeto y separo las piernas para poder comenzar, sintió el leve temblor que invadía poco a poco a su rubio vizard, si, por que ahora era suyo.

-nervioso, taicho?- pregunto lamiéndole el cuello

-no.- mintió aun sabiendo que su cuerpo le delataba. Tomo el rostro de Aizen y le jalo un poco. el castaño miro aquel rostro adornado por la duda, la locura y el miedo. Pero el vizard no dejo que el temor le dominara, beso los labios de su teniente y le ayudo abrir el kimono.

El rey se aparto un poco y apago la luz principal del cuarto, dejando solo una pequeña lámpara

Hirako suspiro y se preparo para lo que venía pero…

-Aizen?- pregunto espantado al ver que el rey se recostaba entre sus piernas y dejaba su cabeza en su vientre. –que es lo que haces?

-taicho, siento un hueco en el pecho.- le murmuro mientras comenzaba a jugar con la tela marcando las hojas de loto sobre la blanca piel. –qué es?- pregunto con un toque de inocencia

-tal vez por fin te estás convirtiendo en un hollow.- murmuro a modo de broma. El castaño no respondió, aquello no le había hecho gracias. Hirako suspiro. –hace mucho tiempo…alguien me dijo que aquella sensación nacía cuando una persona que amas está en peligro.- respondió seriamente sin mirar al castaño, sus pupilas se tornaron tristes mientras recordaba su pasado.

-quien le dijo eso?- levanto el rostro buscando las orbes almendradas de su vizard.

-alguien sin importancia.- bajo la vista y se topo con una expresión poco usual en Aizen, una cara de ternura y curiosidad tan pura que le provoco una sonrisa al rubio. -A que viene esa cara?

-nunca pensé que fueras así de romántico, taicho.- respondió volviendo a reposar su cabeza sobre el vientre del rubio. Las manos de Hirako se pusieron a jugar con el cabello de Aizen, enterrando sus dedos éntrelas hebras caoba, y dejando que se deslizasen suavemente; provocando escalofríos en el rey de hueco mundo.

-hay mucho que no sabes de mi.- bajo su mano a la nuca de su ex teniente y sintió como se estremecía de placer. Aizen se acomodo de nuevo y miro al vizard.

-le amo.- suspiro. Un sutil sonrojo invadió el rostro del vizard.

Hirako lo dudo un poco, pero con lentitud dejo un beso en los labios de Aizen. No podía dar mejor respuesta a esa frase que un beso.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al rey, no esperaba aquella caricia, no esperaba que el vizard se le entregara; pero en los últimos días Hirako había demostrado una entrega total.

La noche paso cálida y dulce para los dos, carente de lujuria y pecado; pero llena de una ternura extra y reconfortante. Aizen escuchaba con atención algunos comentarios espontáneos del rubio y disfrutaba de los mimos que este le proporcionaba hasta que el sueño venció al capitán de dorada melena.

Cansado por un largo día de entrenamiento, se quedo dormido con el rey en sus piernas, con los labios entreabiertos y las manos sobre el rostro de Aizen.

Con mucho cuidado el castaño se levanto, acomodo las cobijas tapando a su capitán y le miro por largo rato. En sus labios había una sonrisa serena y lozana, que reflejaba lo bien que se sentía.

-taicho, ahora es mío.- le decía, llevo su mano con lentitud y acomodo los mechones dorados que caían sobre el rostro de Hirako, aquellas manos que dirigían a los hollows con firmeza, acariciaron la mejilla del rubio con devoción, acaricio los labios con miedo, no quería despertarle, marco con lentitud el labio inferior. –después de tanto tiempo al fin es mío y nadie podrá alejarlo de mi.

-mmh…-Hirako se estremeció, su cuerpo se tenso y se relajo bruscamente. El castaño se había detenido de golpe temiendo haberlo despertado. –ah…- pero se dio cuenta que estaba soñando, se estremecía y suspiraba con frecuencia dando la impresión que aquella fantasía le era sumamente placentera. –mmmh…

Sus labio besaron con dulzura los dedos del castaño, dejan que su aliento les rozara y su hambrienta lengua les probara, mientras, su cuerpo, sus manos y todo el se estremecían excitados

Aizen miraba aquello con una sonrisa maliciosa, su taicho se había quedado con las ganas de una noche de pasión y ahora lo estaba soñando; podía ser esto más perfecto? Todo un paraíso y solo para él.

El rey se acerco y con lentitud abrazo al chico que dormía delante, le estrecho, beso su cabello y lo escucho gemir entre sus brazos. Las manos de Aizen bajaron lentamente por la espalda del vizard deslizándose entre las cobijas como serpientes hambrientas.

Un gemido sensual llego a sus oídos y sus manos tocan aquella zona prohibida donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-Urahara~.- una sonrisa ensoñadora invade sus labios y se acerca al castaño para abrazarle.

Aizen permaneció quieto, petrificado ante aquel nombre. Las ideas románticas y aquella pasión morían lentamente, asesinadas por la más baja de las traiciones. Mientras aquel cuerpo le abrazaba y suspiraba con dulzura a su lado.

A punto estuvo el rey de lanzarle lejos, su mente gritaba que le apartara, que le alejara de una vez por todas y acabara con él. Más no podía, ni siquiera un centímetro.

-porque taicho?- murmura con la expresión fría y dolida como la de una bestia herida, sujeta con desesperación al rubio y le atrae hacia el. –acaso no fue suficiente lo que he hecho por usted?

Beso su mejilla lentamente.

-aunque diga que no, aun se rehúsa a quererme, no es así?- su garganta se cierra lenta y dolosamente, con los labios invadidos de un amargo sabor por las lagrimas que intenta ahogar. –porque es tan tonto? Yo le hubiera dado el cielo si me lo pidiera.

Aizen miraba al vizard sin poder creer que el verlo sonreír así, en sus brazos, le causara tanto dolor y pesar. Sin poder explicarse como aquel sueño se había convertido en pesadilla.

-ahora tendré que acabar con el.- sentencio sin emoción. -Lo matare, a costa de lo que sea.- beso la frente de su capitán con ternura sádica. –nada se interpondrá entre nosotros, taicho. Eliminare hasta la más pequeña amenaza.

La noche se trona fría y cruel. Fuera del gran palacio de las noches una ventisca se desata, las arenas del desierto se mueven violentas en el viento como un aviso, un fatal presagio de lo que se avecina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del 13vo capitulo ¬w¬ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD que tal, Eh? Les dio o no el infarto? ( OwO kukuku) y el siguiente capítulo está mejor jejeje *se estremece pensado en las cosas malas del siguiente capítulo* kukuku QwQ merecemos cartas bomba por esto? Un review?

=w= jejeje me siento bien dejándolas picadas.

OwO díganme una cosita mas. Les gustaría ver un poco más de las fraccione, es que ando con la loca idea de hacerles unas… emmm mini historias :3 pero no sé si querrían leerlas


	14. valdrá la pena?

Hola! OwO/) como les va?

Que tal sufrieron con el capitulo pasado? BD kukukuku

Bueno, esta semana….=w= les traigo algo similar, bueno, esta mas intrigante. Nos acercamos lentamente al final. Tienen alguna teoría? Yo no :3 ya no sé como acabara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OwO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 14: valdrá la pena?**_

-Hirako estaba sentado al lado del trono de Aizen, quieto y calmado como un perro bien entrenado. Ambos escuchaban los reportes de algunos de los hollows que habían ido al mundo humano recientemente. Nada interesante, todo tan normal como siempre.

De pronto se escucho un barrullo desde el pasillo. Al parecer algo grande se acercaba. Hirako no le prestó atención y se mantuvo mirando el infinito, ya estaba aburrido.

-Aizen-sama.-la voz de Lalcrome le hizo voltear, había estado preocupado por sus fracciones pues no las había visto en todo el día, nos las había encontrado en ningún lado. –Regresamos.- anuncio con la solemnidad y altanería que le caracterizaban.

Las orbes castañas del vizard se posaron en el grupo que entraba en la habitación. su estomago dio un vuelco al verlos lastimados y salpicados de sangre, a los cinco, incluso a los pequeños.

-han cumplido mi encargo?- pregunto el rey mirando con superioridad a los hollows delante suya.

-si, fue difícil pero lo hicimos.- respondió el chacal. –la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito.

-misión? Que misión?- le pregunto el rubio vizard al que ahora era el dueño de su vida. Trago saliva con dificultad, tenía un mal presentimiento floreciendo en su pecho, como lo hacen las hiervas venenosas entre las dulces gardenias; un vacio en su pecho que crecía aplastando sus pulmones, tratando de ahogarlo en incertidumbre.

Aizen NUNCA, NUNCA, enviaba a sus fracciones a cumplir misiones sin que primero lo autorizara Hirako, y mucho menos enviaba a los pequeños Dallyghery y Galteru, al mundo humano. Nunca, porque ahora regresaban cubiertos de sangre?

-como se que no fallaron?- Aizen no respondió a las dudas del rubio, le ignoro completamente su voz y se sentó en los hollows.

-aquí esta la prueba.- de entre sus ropas el chacal de ojos purpúreos saco algo que Hirako no pudo diferenciar. Aquel objeto se deslizo lento, denso, en el aire como escoltado por demonios del averno, hasta los pies del rey.

Hirako abrió los ojos horrorizado; el chacal, el cuervo, el gallo y los pequeños el jaguar, el unicornio bajaron la vista, se sentían tan avergonzados que no tenían cara para pedir perdón a su amo, a Hirako.

-E…eso es? Es?- Hirako murmuro apenas consiente, apenas coherente y con la cordura pendiendo de un hilo.

-pasa algo, taicho?- pregunto con un amargo y herido sarcasmo el señor de todos los hollows.

Hirako se levanto, mirando aquella tela manchada de carmín, tan ajada pero inolvidable. Solo en un lugar la había visto y…y no podía ser, no podía; pero lo era, no cabía duda. Esa tela era el sombrero de Kisuke Urahara.

-por qué?- le reclamo el vizard mirando a Aizen con rabia. –por que le mandaste a matarlo? POR QUE?- el castaño a punto estuvo de responderle cuando el vizard prosiguió. –pudieron haber muerto!

Todos se quedaron muy asombrados; sobre todo Aizen, no podía creer que tenía aquella prueba delante suya y se preocupaba más por sus inútiles fracciones.

-por qué no mandaste a alguno de tus espadas? Porque a ellos?- preguntaba furioso, su cuerpo tenso y sus manos temblorosas revelaban cuan enojado estaba.

-para dejar en claro que ahora no eres más que la puta de Aizen.- le respondió al fin Ichimaru, con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y maliciosas. El vizard le miro confundido y enojado como se mira a un zorrillo que te cierra el paso, con ganas de cerrarle la boca de un trancazo. –Aizen-sama quería dejar claro que TU estas entrenando a su ejército.

-qué?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-crees que tus aliados no reconocerían tus tácticas= esas fracciones son el resultado de tu entrenamiento militar, la mejor prueba.- rio. –no lo crees así, taicho?- escupió las palabras como veneno.

-Aizen!- giro a ver al castaño. –yo no acepte entrenar a tu ejercito!- reclamo furioso. –yo acepte entrenarlos a ellos.- señalo a sus arrancars. –solo a ellos. Y sabes por qué? Porque ellos me lo pidieron a mí, ¡no porque tu lo hayas ordenado! Yo los entrene por que quise, pero solo a ellos!- un gruñido acompaño aquel reclamo. –si tanto querías matar a Urahara porque no mandaste a tu perro faldero? Acaso no es capaz?- reclamo señalando al peliblanco.

Sus orbes caoba chocaron con las del rey, enfrascándose en una lucha silenciosa. Al final, fue Hirako quien le aparto la vista. Se alejo avanzando hasta sus fracciones y pasando sobre el sombrero ensangrentado sin darle importancia.

-BRUTOS!- les regaño. –ustedes, bola de idiotas! Cuantas veces les dije que solo yo podía darles ordenes?

Sin poder objetar nada, pues sabían su error, las fracciones se arrodillaron frente a su líder con la mirada gacha.

-lo sentimos.- comenzó Lalcrome, su voz estaba temblorosa, por primera vez. –nosotros…

-pudieron haber muerto!- le interrumpió el vizard. –vayan a curase de inmediato!

Sin esperar más los hollows se levantaron y comenzaron a retirarse dejando tras de sí algunas gotas de sangre fresca y tibia en el piso.

Hirako les siguió sin mirar atrás, sin dudar ni un poco; apresuro su andar y alcanzo al pequeño jaguar que rengueaba al caminar y de todos era el que lucía mas herido.

-Dallyghery.- le llamo con paternal voz. –Sube.- le indico agachándose para que el pequeño subiera a su espalda. Con las mejillas rojas por la pena el rubio hollow se recargo en la espalda del vizard. Hirako iba a retomar la marcha cuando se percato que el unicornio, el más pequeño de sus fracciones, le miraba con miedo. –Anda, vámonos Galteru.- le extendió la mano y el pequeño peliblanco la tomo dejando en su brazo izquierdo aquel inseparable conejo blanco adornado de lindas perlas carmesí.

El silencio se hizo presente y todo parece adornado de la más cruel incertidumbre, hasta que la risa de hiena llena el aire, nada menos que de Gin Ichimaru, inconfundible por su timbre plagado de muerte y sarcasmo.

-Aizen-sama.- Tousen había entrado antes de que el vizard saliera y había callado al sentir la densa atmosfera de aquel recinto. Pero ahora que esta había desaparecido, gracias a la risa de Gin, se había animado a hablar. –el prisionero esta en el calabozo y ya ha despertado.

-ya?- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa macabra. –iré en seguida

-quien diría que ese vizard fuera tan crédulo.- Gin se estremeció emocionado. –se la ha tragado completa.

-Gin, por favor, no seas cruel.- bromeo el castaño. Se levanto y salió

-yo cruel? Quien es el que disfruta rompiendo corazones?- le reclamo el peliblanco caminando a su lado, sintiéndose el ser más feliz del mundo. –yo solo quiera destruir su cuerpo. Tú, lo mataste en vida.

-je.- fue todo lo que Aizen pudo decir, pues sus labios e negaban a seguir lastimando a su vizard, su corazón sangraba con cada palabra, con cada gesto se desmoronaba.

Gin no podía verlo, Aizen era demasiado bueno escondiéndose tras esa sonrisa tan altanera y seductora. Además, Gin se encontraba demasiado feliz, demasiado contento con el sufrimiento de Hirako como para ver que Aizen sufría por eso, no quería verlo.

El castaño se adentro en un oscuro corredor, largo y sinuoso como si quisiera desanimar a cualquiera que intentara caminar por él. Al final, escondidas como una araña ponzoñosa, había unas escalera que bajaban en espiral hasta lo que parecía el centro de la tierra. Todo esto para ocultar al prisionero, para darle la sensación de estar en el mismo infierno.

Una pequeña y descuida serie de celdas se encontraban en el fondo, escarbadas en la misma roca del suelo, con fuertes barrotes tapizados de bakudous para contener a los prisioneros, en especial a uno, aquella persona, aquel shinigami que había osado tomar lo que era de Aizen.

-vaya que diste problemas.- se acerco lentamente hacia aquel cuerpo maltrecho. La cadena que le sujetaba a la pared tintineó mientras el prisionero, Kisuke Urahara, levantaba el rostro. Acabaste con dos escuadrones completos.- el de Hirako habría sido el tercero.

-oh, Aizen, me da gusto verte.- murmuro con sarcasmo. –sabes, no era necesario que mandaras una escolta. Si querías verme, tan solo hubieras llamado.- sonrió aun a pesar de sus heridas. –Por cierto, vaya recepción que das a tus invitados.- reclamo mirando la lúgubre celda en la que se encontraba.

-si no te gusta tu cuarto, te puedo dar uno con mas ratas iguales a ti.- le respondió con una sonrisa inocente como un niño que jura dar muerte al monstruo del armario.

-no, aquí está bien, no me gustaría importunarte.- sonrió de nuevo el rubio con un aire infantil. –yo me refería a que habías tardado mucho en venir a ver a ti invitado especial.- respondió fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-mmmh eso no lo discuto.- Aizen se recargo en la pared. –de hecho eres el único invitado que tengo ahora, debería haberte dedicado más atenciones.- la tención del ambiente subía, aunque aquellos shinigamis conservaran esa cortesía sanguinaria en sus voces.

-de verdad?- se levanto y se acerco a las rejas. –que no habías escoltado a otro como yo hace tiempo?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro curioso.

-si, lo hice.- Aizen entorno los ojos con malicia. –pero el ya no es considerado invitado, que no sabes que ya somos una familia?

Urahara no respondió, sus pupilas grises se posaron sobre el rey, mirando le con rencor.

-de hecho, quienes te escoltaron hasta aquí son nuestros retoños.- sonrió ampliamente; Urahara mordió su lengua para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Sabía ala perfección que el castaño selo trataba de picarle. –acaso no reconociste su estilo? Son la viva imagen y el orgullo de MI Hirako-taicho.

-en serio?- respondió con la voz plagada de veneno. –pues no se parecen en nada a ti, me pregunto su Hirako no te habrá puesto el cuerno?

-silencio, había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Pero no se dejaría, el rey no le daría la oportunidad de una victoria.

-por eso no te preocupes.- su voz serena comenzó a llenarse de la esencia de la lujuria. –no lo solté ni un sola noche.

-pero el día es tan~ largo.- le respondió con su sonrisa. –podría haberte engañado incluso con alguno de tus hollows, no lo crees?

-no ellos saben el castigo por tocar algo que sea mío.- le aseguro poniéndose serio. –saben cuál es el castigo por eso.

-ah, ya veo.- suspiro, regreso al piso, cansado por las heridas decidió sentarse. –pero dime, de que te sirve el cuerpo…si no tienes el corazón?

-eso crees?- le pregunto el castaño altanero. Chasqueo los dedos y enseguida le trajeron lo que parecía un pequeño televisor cubierto de tejido vivo. –tan solo mira, yo tengo todo de taicho.

Urahara se levanto y se asomo para ver aquel aparato. De primera instancia no reconoció nada, solo podía ver un cuarto similar a una biblioteca sumida en la penumbra. Pero luego Aizen aparecía tras abrir la puerta, seguido de un alterado Hirako. Era el video de una cámara de seguridad?

Las orbes grises de Urahara estaban presas de aquellas imágenes, el rubio miraba confundido como el vizard se ofrecía al rey de hueco mundo. Escuchaba sus palabras y apreciaba sus gestos: sus miradas lascivas, insinuantes que recorrían el cuerpo de Aizen invitándolo a probarle, como el bufet de un lujoso restaurante; el contoneo de su cuerpo, felino y seductor; aquella respiración lenta y llena de suspiros, una sinfonía de gemidos excitantes.

Lo miraba, veía aquello y no podía creerlo. Hirako no podía ofrecerse así, con tanta seriedad, con tanta desesperación, con tantos deseos de destruirse. Y todo por su culpa.

-Hirako.- murmuro dolorosamente, preocupado por el rubio y su estado.

-aun dudas que no tenga su corazón?- le miro con altanería. –bueno, tengo que irme Urahara. Mi taicho me espera~.- se disculpo con el shinigami.- pero regresare, tengo que darte el trato que mereces.

El castaño salió de aquellas mazmorras disfrutando de la expresión compungida de Urahara al ver como Hirako se le entregaba voluntariamente. En su mente no podía esperar a deshacerse del shinigami, pero primero destruiría su pequeño corazón.

-Hirako…-Urahara, el shinigami de sombrero, se dejo caer resbalando por las rejas de su prisión. Sabia ala perfección el tipo del poder de la zanpakuto de Aizen y por lo mismo sabia que aquello no había sido una ilusión. Pero…pero aquello, tenía que haber sido una ilusión. –Hirako…-su pecho se contrajo adolorido, como no se había dado cuenta? Como no había visto las señales?

Hirako se había mostrado distante y melancólico en sus últimos encuentros. Sus besos sabían a nostalgia con miel. Pensó que simplemente era la distancia, se esforzó en no verlo, se había centrado tanto en su trabajo.

-Hirako.- murmuro su nombre deseando verle, necesitaba hablar con el, necesitaba….necesitaba... tenerle a su lado. –el sacrificio de algunos valdrá la resurrección del mundo? Tu sacrificio valdrá la resurrección del mundo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capitulo B3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como les quedo el ojo? Que será de Urahara? A quien ama realmente nuestro Hirako? Habrá olvidado a Urahara? se habrá enamorado de Aizen?

Bueno, como les dije la semana pasada. Les traigo un bono, es un fic de Elamppoe y Elloran, dos de las fracciones de Hirako.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-BONO OwO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Titulo: mi poeta melancólico.**_

_**Capitulo 1: letras sangrientas**_

-¡hey miren!- un grupo de arrancars estaban descansando cerca de unos árboles agonizantes, por lo que Elamppoe podía ver eran más de 8. -¡es ese cuervo cobarde!- rio.

-¿por qué no jugamos un rato con él?- opino unos de los que estaban sobre las ramas.

-¿crees que pueda soportarlo?- opino otro con sonrisa lasciva. -con trabajos logro llegar al nivel de asducha, no soportara un rato de "juego" con nosotros.

El cuervo ignoro sus palabras, se mantuvo firme en su camino con los ojos en el horizonte.

-qué más da, ¿si se rompe, alguien se preocupara?- opino el que parecía el líder de aquel grupo de arrancars de rasgos similares al de una hiena.

Un paso a la izquierda y Elamppoe logro esquivar al primero de sus atacantes, pero al querer esquivar al siguiente descubrió que 3 se habían lanzado contra el, esquivo a 2 que terminaron estampando sus feos rostros en la arena pero choco contra el tercero

-te tengo.- le dijo sujetándolo bruscamente del brazo, sin importar que esos dedos de enterraran en su piel, el ojicarmesi se jalo y logro escapar.

Pero…se vio rodeado de otros 6 arrancars.

-no hay escapatoria, cuervo tonto.- le dijo el líder. Elamppoe volteo, era demasiado tarde, ya estaba tras de él. Aquel arrancar le tomo de los hombros y lo derribo. -vamos, pórtate bien, no querrás excitarnos ¿o sí?- dio una patada sobre la columna del pelinegro.

-aaah!- su grito se ahogo con la segunda patada, apoyo las manos en el piso y con mucho esfuerzo logro arquear la espalda. -¡déjenme en paz escoria!

Tres ceros cayeron directo sobre el.

-mira, que es esto.- uno de los hollows vio un pedazo de papel salir de la bolsa de las maltrechas ropas del cuervo, estiro la mano queriendo tomarlo; pero Elamppoe se aparto y le lanzo un cero.

-aléjate, ¡no lo toques!- le advirtió con un gruñido, mostro sus colmillos y se dispuso a pelear, guardo aquellas hojas en su bolsa de nuevo.

-oh, pero que interesante.- dijo el líder con una sonrisa maliciosa. -esos papeles son muy importantes, ¿que son?

-¡no te importa!- se lanzo contra él; pero ni siquiera pudo tocarlo, los otros hollows se le fueron encima, lo derribaron y lo inmovilizaron sujetándole fuertemente.

-a ver, a ver.- la hiena saco no uno, varios papeles de la bolsa de Elamppoe.

-¡suéltalos!- el cuervo se jalo tratando de arrebatarle las hojas. –dámelos.-

-tu voz…arrullo de la noche.- comenzó a leer. -escolta del sol y dueña de mis sueños.- La risa se hizo general.

-vaya, tenemos todo un artista entre nosotros.- se burlo. -es una lástima que vaya a perderse tan bello escrito.- lentamente comenzó a arrugar la hoja.

-¡no! ¡Detente!- le suplico el cuervo, la hiena sonrió al ver el resultado deseado.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa si las rompo?- con lentitud desgarro un pedazo de otra de las hojas.

-¡no! ¡Para!- se jalo con fuerza preocupado, sus captores le sujetaron con más fuerza.

-¿las quieres?- le pregunto acercando las hojas a su rostro. -si las quieres ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no?

Las pupilas rojizas le miraron con odio, de sus labios escapo un gruñido firme y…dejo su cabeza caer con resignación.

-asi me gusta.- le dijo el hollows lanzándole la hojas a la cara. -ahora se un buen cuervo y obedece.-

-si…- murmuro resignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin OwO/)-.-.-.-.-.-

Algún review?


	15. lunático amor

Hola! XD es semanita de exámenes y me costó un poco de trabajo terminar este capítulo. T^T estoy mentalmente cansada, pero feliz, muy feliz, el semestre terminara y habrá vacaciones.

Aunque los exámenes globales no me hacen para nada feliz =_= sobre todo el de estadista, maldito profesor! Será su culpa que muera de estrés!

Bueno, las dejos con lo que quieren leer y makita les nada saludos!

Este capitulo tiene dedicatoria especial, es para mi querida amiga, hermana *rosario de relaciones afectuosas* teniente, conciencia yaoi, mala influencia: Sad! XD sin ella este capítulo no se habría creado y posiblemente no habría podido publicar esta semana. Gracia Sad!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OwO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 15: lunático amor.**_

-esto es imposible.-se quejaba un hombre de larga melena negra, sentado en un cuarto casi en su totalidad sumido en la oscuridad, tan solo un candelabro iluminaba unos planos y una carta.

-oh, vamos. No seas exagerado.- una pálida y paquea mano salía de las sombras y tomaba la carta para leerla. Era el más pequeño, pero de los más serios de los presentes. –Está bien, es imposible.- declaraba con solo tratar de leer la primera letra.

-hambres! Son una bola de ineptos.- una poderosa voz femenina reclamo la atención. Arrebato la carta de la mano del joven. –Te hace falta repasar más tus leccio…- aquellas palabras murieron en sus labios, aquella casta tenía una letra peor que la de un niño de kínder, parecía escrita en algún lenguaje extraño.

-esto va a retrasar la operación, saben?- opinaba otro de cabello alborotado.

-todo es su culpa por dejar instrucciones tan poco legibles.- respondía el primero, el de cabello largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hirako estaba en el cuarto, esperando la llegada de Aizen. Con nerviosismo caminaba de un lado a otro, forzado su cansada mente para tratar de buscarle una lógica a los actos del rey, porque sus fracciones? Porque no le dejo que las enviaría? Porque?

De pronto la puerta se abre.

Hirako mira sobre su hombro, aquel que entraba no era otro que su ex-teniente, con una cara de fastidió, por cierto, como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia. Pero tan pronto le ve, a su rostro acude presurosa esa sonrisa; así de raro es el rey de hueco mundo, le basta ver a Hirako para poner una sonrisa en esa cara de serpiente.

-que ocurre taicho?- le pregunta feliz. –sigues molesto? No lo volveré a hacer.- promete como un niño que jura no comer galletas antes de la cena.

-ya déjate de bromas.- le mira rencoroso. –dijiste que me amabas y me dejaste aquellos arrancars y les ordenas te que vivieran por mi.- sus orbes castañas miraban la nada en todo su esplendor. –porque quieres eliminarlos ahora?

-yo? Yo no quería eliminarlos; por el contrario, sabía perfectamente que tus fracciones eran las indicadas para ese trabajo.

-eres un bastardo.

-por que te preocupas por ellos? Son hollows, es que no es el trabajo de un shinigami eliminarlos?- sentía cierta rivalidad con aquel grupo, parecía que les había tomado solo unas semanas ganarse la confianza de Hirako y a él, la había tomado toda una vida…y aun no la tenía.

-por si lo olvidas, yo ya no soy un shinigami.- murmuro con dolor. -yo soy un vizard y a diferencia tuya, mi corazón funciona bien.

-sí, pero tu honor parece no estar bien.- respondió el castaño con amargura.

-de qué demonios me hablas?- se giro para ver al castaño y se topo con una mirada acusadora de su ex-teniente. -que es lo que tienes?

-te escuche llamar a Urahara entre sueños.- le confesó.

Hirako abrió los ojos y guardo silencio. Varias veces había soñado con Urahara, había evocado aquellos buenos años en la sociedad de almas y el tiempo que había pasado con los vizards; incluso algunas veces había soñado con un futuro idílico. Pero nunca pensó que aquello que le daba fe, pudiera traicionarle.

-que…que más te da?- dudo un poco al responder. –ya está muerto, no? Que tiene que sueñe con él. Ya no puede…

-y si le digo que está vivo?- interrumpió, su mirada seria y la usencia de esa eterna sonrisa burlona le hizo saber a Hirako que hablaba en serio.

-Urahara?- pregunto aun incrédulo.

Mientras, su mente se debatía entre que hacer. El pobre vizard estaba confundido, no sabía si mostrar alegría o molestarse aun mas con Aizen por engañare, todo esta tan confuso…su cabeza comenzaba a doler, una ligera punzada, pequeña pero constante punzada en su nuca; como si una aguja intentara clavarse ahí.

-está vivo?- pregunto dudoso.

-si, pero será ejecutado pronto.- le respondió cada vez mas dolido por los celos.

No hicieron falta palabras, la mirada angustiada de Hirako era suficiente.

-tiene que pagar por intentar tomar algo que ahora es mío.-se quito la capa blanca y abrió lentamente su hakama. Hirako le miro sin poder hablar, no era capaz de decir que no fueran ofensas.

-no…no puedes hacer eso.- le reclamo tratando de no alterarse tanto. –no puedes matarlo.

-puedo y lo hare.- esa voz soberbia no se doblegaba. –y tu deberías comprenderlo.- sus orbes buscaron al rubio por el rabillo del ojo. –Tú eres mío, me perteneces.- sele acerco y le toco el pecho. –Incluso esto.- deslizo sus dedos por donde estaba el corazón del rubio. –tú te entregaste voluntariamente, dijiste que vivirías por mi.- su mano subió a su cuello y le sujeto aplicando apenas un poco de fuerza, apenas presionando la piel. –acaso no vas a cumplir tu promesa?- la voz de Aizen sonó melancólica, mas dolida que molesta.

-lo dije y lo mantengo.- le aseguro el vizard.

-entonces, podrás hacer algo por mi.- se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso que Hirako trato de evitar. –verdad?- le pregunto con esa lengua de serpiente ponzoñosa.

-lo que desees.- murmuro como quien le canta a la muerte.

-bien, me place escuchar eso.- sonrió. -Tú ejecutaras el castigo de Urahara.

Y el vizard se quedo en shock. Estático como si fuera un mármol finamente tallado, sin poder objetar, sin poder entender. Dudando que Aizen le pudiera pedir eso.

-no ponga esa cara.- le tomo el mantón y aprovecho su sorpresa para abrazarlo y recalcarle su amor. –No quiero que lo mates, eso no es necesario.- susurro a su oído. –Tan solo quiero que le dejes claro que tu eres mío.- sus brazos le rodearon con ternura, la ternura de una planta carnívora o una boa constrictor. –y si tú haces eso por mi…-guardo silencio, esperando que la tensión se acumulase y acosara a su vizard. –yo no lo matare.- susurro al oído de su hermosa captura

Hirako giro lentamente, sintiendo que el que le abrazaba era el demonio mismo; sin poder librarse de los mimos de Aizen.

-lo prometes?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1, 2… 1, 2…1,2 unos pasos indecisos se escuchaban en el pasillo. Urahara levanto el rostro sin ánimos, no quería ver de nuevo al castaño.

Pero apenas deslumbro aquella figura esbelta, en su rostro comenzó a nacer una pequeña sonrisa, reconoció de inmediato aquel rubio cabello resplandeciente como el sol.

-Hirako!- le llama entornando los ojos con ensoñación. Mas su emoción se esfumo al ver que sujetando la pálida mano de Hirako, con los dedos entrelazados como una pareja de novios, venia el rey de hueco mundo.

El shinigami traidor hizo un ademan y un arrancar abrió la puerta de la celda.

Hirako soltó la mano del castaño y avanzo lentamente hacia el umbral de aquella jaula. El tendero miro sus ojos y por un segundo no les reconoció, no eran los mismos que había conocido, Urahara no podía recordarlos, no eran aquellas orbes avellana que tantas noches le habían acompañado hasta desfallecer, tan vivaces y atentos; ahora, lucían cansados y perdidos, como si guardaran en lo profundo tantas lagrimas amargas.

- U-Urahara…- sus labios apenas fueron capaces de derramar ese nombre con la mena de un profundo amor. Tomo la empuñadura de su espada, y la saca lentamente, queriendo retrasar el momento, queriendo fingir que no era real. El dolor de su cabeza aumentaba, crecía sin saber porque. –Perdón.- dijo con una voz inaudible.

Elevo su brazo al cielo, rogo a dios que fallara; la hoja de la zanpakuto relució aun en la tenue luz del lugar como lo hace la luna, imploro misericordia. Una punzada en su cabeza, mas fuerte, más profunda y con menos espacio entre una y otra; como si quisiera atravesar su cráneo de un lado a otro.

Urahara retrocedió, ya no sabía si el que estaba delante suya era realmente Hirako. Pero la mazmorra era demasiado pequeña como para proveer algún tipo de protección al shinigami.

Y la espada cayó. Describiendo una hermosa curva; dejando en el aire la esencia de su poder, como luce la luna al menguar, como la sonrisa que poseía el vizard. El primer corte fue limpio, la hoja de la espada de mantuvo inmaculada, sin rastro de sangre.

Pero al escuchar la voz de Urahara, flaqueo. El rubio vizard observo aquellas ropas teñirse con la cangre fresca, se cautivo por un instante de los contrastes que se formaban entre la sangre nueva y la que permanecía reseca sobre el tendero. Pudo ver esos ojos plateados mirándole suplicantes, con miedo y con decepción. Pero tenía que hacerlo, dio el segundo golpe, un tercero y…

La sangre borto a su rostro, Hirako había dado justo sobre el hombro y la sangre le salpico toda la cara.

La punzada se transformo en un rayo que destruyo de golpe toda la psique que el rubio pudiera conservar. Sakanade, la zanpakuto de Shinji Hirako, resbala de sus manos y cae al piso con estruendo; ahora es Hirako el que responde al comendo "colapsa". Sus piernas tiemblan y su columna se estremece.

-Hirako?- Urahara lo mira, puede ver aquellas manchas que aparecen en el piso producto de las lagrimas que el vizard derramaba, lloraba mientras se estremecía y sus labios murmuraban cosas incomprensible, nada más que recriminaciones hacia su persona.

-taicho?- Aizen se preocupo al ver que Hirako se dejaba caer.

Como pudo Urahara comenzó a acercarse a su amado, el vizard se convulsionaba levente; tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejarlo así, no iba a dejarlo otra vez. Pero antes de que lograra tocarlo, Aizen ya estaba con él.

-taicho?-le toca el hombro, apenas un roce con sus dedos y Hirako estalla en una carcajada estrepitosa. Por un segundo Aizen dudo en acercarse, pero se agacho y sujeto al vizard de los hombros. –taicho! Qué ocurre?- no estaba enojado, la preocupación le ganaba.

Hirako no respondió, pero poco a poco la risa se esfumo. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás sus ojos se posaron sobre el rey, desorbitados y enloquecidos; su rostro manchado por la sangre, la de alguien a quien amo, esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Con lentitud, como si de una maquina oxidada se tratara, el rubio se giro y avanzo a gatas hacia el castaño.

Aizen impresionado por la actitud del vizard trato de hacerse para atrás pero no pudo, Hirako no lo dejo. El rubio se apoyo en el pecho del rey y le empujo hasta tumbarlo.

Y le beso…

-uhm!-gimió el castaño asombrado. Aquello le tomo por sorpresa; Hirako profundizo aquel beso separando los labios de Aizen y saboreando aquella boca, probándola con desesperación. Todo ante la mirada atónita del shinigami de ojos grises. –tai…-Aizen intento hablar, pero el vizard dejo un beso mas sobre sus labios callándole de golpe. –hi…-otro beso mas, pequeño y velos, una sonrisa de parte del rubio que se divertía con ese juego inocente de matar sus objeciones a besos, literalmente.

Urahara trato de levantarse, mas el hollow que estaba de carcelero, y sus heridas, le detuvieron. Aquel arrancar le aprisiono contra el piso.

-mas te vale no moverte, shinigami.- le advirtió. –Aizen-sama no necesita interrupciones.

El rebelde vizard estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Aizen disfrutando de una salvaje y cachonda sesión de besos. Retorciéndose excitado entre las ropas de Aizen como fiera en celo.

-HIRAKO!- le llamo el tendero tratando de hacerlo reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Hirako interrumpió aquella lucha de lenguas que mantenía con el rey y giro el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz que le llamaba. Se topo de inmediato con la mirada melancólica del que era su amante, aquellas pupilas que le rogaban se detuvieran, los celos le dolían mas quelas heridas, se le enterraban en el pecho como brazas ardientes.

Los ojos de Hirako se posaron sobre Urahara, tan solo por un instante, le dedico una sonrisa psicótica y sus ojos se entornaron como diciendo "mírame, mírame bien. Esto fue tu culpa."

Aizen le tomo el mentón y le volteo, rozo sus labios con lentitud. Hirako se olvido de todo lo demás para volver a mimar al castaño. Sin previo aviso, el alterado vizard adentro su mano en el pantalón de Aizen y fue directo a tocar la intimidad del rey.

Aizen dio un respingo, nunca hubiera esperado eso de parte de su taicho. Pero apenas unos segundo y se repuso.

-l ves, Urahara? es mío por completo.- se ufano Aizen robando un beso obsceno de los labios del vizard. –Me quede con su cordura.- sentencio mientras posaba sus manos en el pantalón del que alguna vez fue su superior y lo bajo lentamente, hasta que dejo ver una hermosa erección que comenzaba a despertar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del capitulo BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XD dios santo! Que pasara? Que pasara? Ahora que hirakito perdió la cabeza todo va a dar un giro muy brusco.

OwO ustedes que dicen? Se queda con Urahara o con Aizen? BD hagan sus apuestas.

No se olviden de dejar un comentario, por favor, motívenme, será este el primer fic largo que termine OwO no lo dejen morir!

Bueno, pasemos al bono OwO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-BONO OwO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Titulo: mi poeta melancólico.**_

_**Capitulo 2: cuervito bonito, cuervito maldito. **_

Manos frenéticas comenzaron a jalar su ropa hasta que dejaron solo jirones, los cuales apenas cubrían la intimidad del cuervo, el resto de su cuerpo estaba expuesto a la intemperie y los ojos perversos que le miraban

-que patético eres.- uno de los hollows se quito la chamarra. -rebajarte así solo por un pedazo de papel.- lo empujo hasta tirarlo en el piso sujeto las manos del pelinegro y las ato fuertemente.

El cuervo no dijo nada, sintió como le jalaba y le movían hasta dejarlo frente a la hiena.

-abre la boca, cuervo inútil.- le ordeno mientras bajaba sus pantalones. El ojicarmesi rehuyó la mirada y retrocedió, mas los otros hollows le sujetaron del cabello y le volvieron a llevar frente al líder.

-¡abre la boca! Más te vale hacerlo por las buenas.-

-si no quiere abrir la boca podrías probar acá.- le sugirió uno de sus compañeros tocando el trasero de su prisionero. -luce como que tiene ganas de un poco de acción.-

-todo a su tiempo.- le aseguro. -además, tiene que aprender a obedecer.- tomo al cuervo de uno de los mechones de su cabello y jalo con fuerza hasta hacerlo chocar con su cadera. -¡lame!

Elamppoe abrió los labios lentamente, dudando de lo que haría, su cuerpo temblaba nervioso mientras algunas manos comenzaban a tocarle y mimarle salvajemente.

-aaah! ¡Bastardo!- la hiena propino un puñetazo al rostro de Elamppoe, el cuervo había mordido con saña aquella delicada parte de la anatomía masculina.

-aaah.- se quejo mientras la sangre fluía bajo su máscara.

-te has pasado cuervo tonto.- le amenazo el líder de aquellos hollows con el puño ensangrentado, había golpeado directo a la máscara y se había cortado. -no pensaba usarte, más que un rato, ahora… ¡voy a jugar contigo hasta que te rompas!-

Elamppoe retrocedió como pudo, arrastrándose por la arena, una patada golpeo su estomago seguido de otros golpes. La hiena le sujeto con la mano sangrante, le obligo a abrir la boca y algunas gotas de su sangre cayeron dentro de los labios del ojicarmesi.

-san…ghre.- balbuceo, sus ojos se abrieron y dejo de oponer resistencia, su cuerpo se recupero lentamente y su lengua hambrienta comenzó a limpiar el precioso liquido carmesí del cuerpo de su captor. -prr…- ronroneo.

-vaya, hasta que entiendes.- la hiena le soltó. Elamppoe se le acerco y lamio lentamente su pecho subiendo hasta sus labios. -eso, asi debiste hacerlo desde el principio.- le dijo.

-mmh.- gimió mientras su cuerpo se movía sensualmente, frotándose contra su captor y besándose su cuello -¿así?- pregunto con sensualidad. -¿hiena-sama?

Beso sus labios con lentitud, mordió lentamente hasta que desgarro la piel, la hiena profirió un grito ahogado mientras el ojicarmesi lamio la sangre y bebía de ella.

-suéltame, no me iré.- le prometió lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Tontamente el líder ordeno que le liberaran las manos de Elamppoe fueron directo a su pecho y le arañaron con lentitud dejando el cuerpo del joven sin una sola prenda, el cuervito se dejaba tocar mientras sus brazos se sujetaban del cuello del líder y le besaba profundamente.

-quiero más…- murmuro, la hiena lo miro y entonces…

Las garras de Elamppoe atravesaron el cuello de su captor desde la nuca hasta la barbilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:3 aquí no acaba la saga, quería poner el cap mas largo pero no encontré la hoja T^T

BD amo a ese cuervito sádico!

Q^Q rueguen por que la encuentre que si no, no se qué hare T^T


	16. embrujos de amor, mis palabras sinceras

Hoy, ya se puede considerar mi cumple y les traigo de regalo el cap de la semana! XD

SANTA TERESA! O_O disculpen el retraso. Se me fue la inspiración y tuve trabajos (no escolares) y anduve de vaga y me tarde en publicar.

BD pero os garantizo que será un muuuy buen capitulo y que les hará muy felices8D….eso o le s entran ganas de matarme XD jejejeje.

Bueno, ya los hice esperar una semana entera, así que aquí lo tienen, el cap de la semana.

-.-.-.-.-.! OwO/)

_**Capitulo 16: tus embrujos de amor, mis palabras sinceras **_

-Hirako…-le llamo el rubio shinigami, pero al parecer, de su amado Hirako no quedaba ni la imagen. Aquel rubio ser, que buscaba la pasión de Aizen con desesperación, no era más que la cubierta, un simple maniquí. Aun así, ver aquello era una tortura para el tendero, ver en lo que había terminado Hirako, sabiendo que era su culpa. –Hirako! Reacciona!

-uhm?- el rubio se detuvo, le miro de reojo y borro esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-cierra la boca de una vez.- le ordeno Aizen, ya estaba disfrutando el cuerpo del vizard y no quería ningún tipo de interrupción.

-Aah…Aizen.- para el rubio resultaba muy difícil llamarle, aquel nombre creaba escalofríos en su Columba, era como un puente a su cordura. Tomo la mano del castaño y la llevo a su rostro. –aah…ai-zen.- l e gimió mientras le lamia los dedos. –Ya no aguanto, hazlo.- le exigió sonriendo, llevo la mano de su ex teniente hacia su entrada e introdujo la punta de los dedos lentamente, como incitándolo a comenzar. –Lento, lento.- le murmuraba lamiendo la oreja de Aizen con lentitud

Aizen complacía a su rubio en todo. Todo lo que pidiera se lo daría. Y es que Aizen no era un ingrato, pagaba con creses las carisias lujuriosas que recibía. Besaba la pálida piel dejando sendas marcas en ellas, todo para dejar claro a todos que Hirako era suyo, solo suyo.

El vizard se monto sobre Aizen y le tomo el rostro con brusquedad, se acerco riendo y le beso con hambre de pasión. El rey le correspondió y le ayudo a bajar lentamente sobre su miembro.

-mmh…- un gemido afligido lleno al calabozo, aquella voz se clavaba como espina en la conciencia del tendero. Y por más que intentaba no podía apartar los ojos de aquella cruel escena.

Urahara tenía que en cuento cerrara los ojos, Hirako se rompería en manos de aquel traidor, tan frágil como un joven gorrión en las zarpas de un tigre. Ansiaba acudir al llamado de esos labios y aliviar su sufrimiento con besos dulces. Más sabia que aquello era su culpa. Había visto, desde un principio, sabía que el vizard le guardaba un secreto y ahora su plan se había venido abajo.

-aaah!- la intromisión fue completa, Aizen no se andaba con tonterías. El vizard se retorcía jadeando con desesperación. Y era más que lógico, Urahara sabía de sobra que nunca habían mimado al vizard de esa forma.

Nada más que su culpa, Urahara se recriminaba, era el responsable de aquel atroz espectáculo, era el maestro de ceremonias, casi podía haber preparado todo, era el director de escena. Había visto desde un principio los cambios en el rubio vizard, y aun así había forzado a permanecer ahí, no de manera directa; con chantajes emocionales y palabras de amor, sin querer, sin desear que eso pasara.

-mmh.- Hirako vibraba al ritmo de Aizen, movía sus caderas con un ritmo sensual permitiendo que Urahara viera como su cuerpo brindaba placer a otra persona.

Urahara amaba a Hirako, le había visto antes de ser nombrado capitán, cuando apenas era un shinigami a las órdenes de Yourichi y le había gustado, por su sonrisa extraña y ese aire seductor que tenía al caminar. Después de eso, al tratarlo se fue enamorando de él, de su personalidad, de su corazón noble y de su…

-aaah a-Aizen, más adentro!- Le pedía el rubio sacando a Urahara de su concentración. ¿Cuántos de esos gemidos había patrocinado?¿cuánta de esa era su culpa?

-para Hirako!- le suplico el ojigris en un gemido lastimero. El arrancar hizo más presión sobre la espalda del shinigami para hacerlo callar. -Hi...rako.- la voz se le iba al igual que el aire. -de...deten-te.- sus ojos se tornaron borrosos.

-duele...- le murmuro el vizard a su rey, siente como su piel se desgarra y sangra con las sádicas mordidas del castaño, los finos dedos se entierran en su cuerpo. -aah duele!- Aizen sentía el orgasmo acercarse, pero había deseado ese momento por tanto tiempo que ahora quería prolongarlo lo más posible, pero el suave roce del cuerpo de su amado le hacía estremecer, la cálida sensación de su cuerpo alrededor de su miembro era embriagante, enloquecedora.

Respiraba con dificultad, Urahara sentía el peso de sus errores oprimiéndole, tantos errores, desde hacia tanto tiempo, y no había podido enmendarlos. No había logrado revertir la hollowficacion, no había logrado devolver su vida a Hirako ni a los demás vizards, no había detenido el segundo ataque de Aizen a la SS aunque lo había sospechado, y mucho menos salvado a Hirako de su locura…lo había dejado solo en la cueva del lobo.

Las lágrimas corren quemándole como ácido por el rostro.

-Taicho!- Aizen gime excitado y sus quejas son selladas por un beso, Hirako adentra su lengua y -siente sobre si la mirada dolida de su espectador, Hirako sonríe y pone más empeño enredando su lengua con la del rey en una danza frenética -mh...taicho...-

-te amo.- le susurra entre besos, Aizen le estrecha en sus brazos emocionado por las palabras que Hirako había pronunciado.

Las embestidas cada vez más crueles hacían que el cuerpo del rubio se cimbrara, presa del placer de la carne, cegado por la locura.

-te amo-repetía el vizard, sus manos masturbaban su falo buscando el ansiado clímax, Aizen capturo sus labios en un beso, lentamente mordió aquellos finos labios.

Urahara no podía creerlo aquello tenía que ser una cruel broma, esas palabras le mataban lentamente. Hirako tenía que retractarse, tenía que negarlo, no podía amar a Aizen, no podía…

Hirako levanto la cadera sacando el miembro de Aizen y se dejo correr de golpe; estaba desesperado, su cuerpo necesitaba placer y mientas su mano se movía con rapidez, su cuerpo se contrajo inesperadamente.

-aah!- aquello provoco que Aizen se corriera y mordiera sin control a su vizard.

La sangre mano, revolviéndose en los labios, impregnando la boca del rey de hueco mundo.

-mmh...- Hirako se tenso mientras su tibia leche manchaba el vientre de Aizen, después de ese instante abrumador de placer se dejo caer en los brazos del castaño, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se revolvió lentamente entre los brazos del su dueño y su cálido aliento acaricio sus labrios mientras le susurraba. –Te amo, Sousuke.- y sellaba sus palabras con un beso.

Urahara miraba a su vizard herido, ultrajado pero con aquella sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro. Estaba dolido, se sentía traicionado pero en el fondo la culpa le carcomía al saber que todo había sido provocado por sus decisiones. Aunque…tal vez, después de aquella pasión desenfrenada, su querido Hirako reaccionaria.

-Aizen~…- le llamo coquetamente el vizard, son sus manos empezó a jugar con el cabello del castaño. –Quiero más.- pidió. –mas, mas, un poco mas~.-canturreo mientras besaba con ternura la nariz de su ex teniente.

-eso quieres?- correspondió aquellos mimos descarada mente, disfrutando como Urahara se retorcía furico, como moría de celos lentamente.

-sí, mas~.- le rogo besando sus labios con lujuria.

-con tu permiso, Urahara.- se burlo el castaño. Con lentitud cargo a Hirako en sus brazos. –Tenemos…mucho que hacer.- sonrió cínicamente mientras con un movimiento de la mano daba indicaciones al hollow.

Hirako se asomo sobre el hombro de Aizen. Dio una última mirada a Urahara y se despidió mostrándole la lengua, aquella lengua perforada, como un chiquillo malcriado.

Sin ninguna delicadeza el hollow arrastro a Urahara de regreso a su celda, le tomo del cuello de la ropa y le aventó hasta el fondo de aquel pútrido lugar.

-qui...quiero hablar con Hirako.-murmuro levantándose con pesadez.

-no, eso no se puede.- le respondió el arrancar meneando la cabeza para acomodar las rastas de su cabello negro. –"la reina"…- como solían llamar a Hirako algunos de los arrancars mas irrespetuosos. –Está muy ocupada.- se burlo cruelmente del dolor del shinigami.

-llámalo.- repitió con voz tétrica. Se levanto sujetando la herida que Sakanade había dejado en su pecho, se acerco a las rejas y con un zarpazo sujeto al arrancar de las ropas. –no lo entiendes. Necesito hablar con él.

El hollow retrocedió asustado, aun herido ese shinigami tenía gran poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Los labios ardientes quemaban dejando caminos de fuego hasta su cadera; los dientes filosos desgarraban la piel y aquel miembro viril le hacía temblar rompiendo su cuerpo con cada embestida, y Hirako se dejaba hacer, tiñendo las sabanas de rojo y observando cómo su alma se corrompe.

Sus pupilas castañas se tornan doradas, presas de aquel monstruo que habita en su pecho, aquello que le hacía diferente a un shinigami ahora dominaba su cuerpo. Pero el estúpido hollow no hizo más que rendirse a los mimos y si acaso logro poner un poco de justicia a la situación, se opuso al rey solo para conseguir probar a que cuerpo a su antojo.

De pronto, una luz le cegó; no una luz cualquiera, una luz negra y fría. Y después…perdió la noción del mundo, de su cuerpo y de él mismo; tan solo sentía algunos besos…labios en su piel…y después…nada. No supo que paso, todo se torno en calma, sus ojos no lograban ver nada, sus manos no palpaban nada.

-waaaa!- un fuerte rayo rompió de nuevo su mente, dolía, sentía las punzadas por todo su cuerpo, machacándole. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- dolía. Su cuerpo, su cabeza dolía como si las rasgaran con cuchillos oxidados.

-taicho!- aquella voz aliviaba su alma. –Taicho.- era como un dulce soplo de vida, como la sutil esencia de la menta en el té. –faraón, despierte!- y esas manos tibias, gentiles.

Le costó mucho trabajo abrir los ojos, parecía que su cuerpo no quisiera despertar. La luz del cuarto le cegó por un momento y no pudo reconocer a aquella persona que estaba delante suya. Pero el sabia quien era, esa voz tan educada, tan refinada.

-Lalcrom-eh?- balbuceo con dificultad, su lengua estaba adormecida y sentía una punzada en los labios. –Lalcrome?

-faraón, se encuentra bien?- logro enfocarle al fin, era su buen amigo. El cabello del chacal caía sobre su rostro y lucia pálido como fantasma.

-p-porque me miras así?- le pregunto enderezándose con dificultad. las cobijas cayeron y el miedo en el rostro del arrancar se incremento.

-su…su cuerpo esta…- no hizo falta que dijera mas, Hirako bajo la vista y vio su piel llena de moretones y rasguños; como si fuere despertando de una cruel batalla, y se sentía asi.

-donde…esta Aizen?- se froto los ojos, sentía como le ardían. Acaso había llorado? –y lo demás?

-Aizen-sama despertó hace ya un buen rato.-le respondió. –Y nos prohibió entrar, dijo que usted estaba muy cansado; así que esperábamos que despertara.- le miro con la preocupación dibujada en su mirar. –y le oímos gritar.- Hirako miro a la puerta, el resto de su escuadrón miraba desde el umbral. La amenaza de Aizen debió ser bastante enérgica como para ponerlos a dudar en entrar o no. –Creo que debe estar en la sala del trono.- el chacal sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Le sorprendía el estado de su capitán. –usted, se siente bien?- pregunto preocupado, paseando sus ojos por las múltiples heridas.

-sí, eso creo.- quito las cobijas y sus ojos sea abrieron asombrados al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo. –Así que…no fue un sueño.- su sonrisa se formo triste. –Me gustaría repetirlo.- murmuro con una risita maliciosa.

-taicho, se siente bien?- el chacal lo miro con preocupación.

-sí, tranquilo.- no lo demostraba, pero el hecho de hablar con coherencia le costaba mucho trabajo, tantas palabras sin sentido que hacían cosquillear su lengua. Contenía esa locura, no sabía que había pasado la noche anterior, no tenía idea de por qué había colapsado de esa forma.

-taicho, por que no se da un baño con nosotros?- el pequeño jaguar, Dallyghery, se aventuro a pasar. Se había percatado al instante de lo más que se encontraba su líder, y sabe, por palabras del propio Hirako, cuan presionado se encontraba. –Tal vez se sienta mejor.- recomendó.

Hirako miro el lecho revuelto, lleno de recuerdos. Podía ver entre los pliegues de las sabanas algunas manchitas blancas, algunas rojizas. Y tan solo verlas le hizo estremecer, tan solo verlas le provocaba placenteros escalofríos. En definitiva, había perdido la cabeza

-pues vamos.- no se negó a la invitación. –Creo que es lo que más necesito ahora.- se levanto de golpe pero…apenas había dado dos pasos, cuando sus piernas flaquearon y callo.

Lalcrome apenas pudo reaccionar y sostenerle. Se encontraba bastante débil.

–diablos!- maldijo al sentir que no podía moverse. Se apoyo en el hombro del chacal y se levanto. ´-ugh!- gimió asustado al sentir un líquido cálido y espeso escurrir entre sus piernas. –da-Dallyghery…pásame mi chamarra.- pidió con nervios, era lo suficiente mente larga para cubrir su cuerpo

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero insistió en acompañarlo a tomar el baño, no quería estar solo.

Apoyándose en sus fracciones, aun que él no quisiera, llegaron a los baños comunales de los arrancars. Hirako se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, se sentía tranquilo viendo a sus arrancars convivir.

-aah~ tenía tiempo que no hacíamos esto.- Elloran ayudaba a el cuervo a lavar su largo cabello y mientras los dos niños nadaban de un lado a otro escapando de cierto chacal que los quería ahorcar por echarle un balde de agua frio encima.

-vengan acá, mocosos del demonio!-

Hirako les miraba emocionado, solo así lograba sentirse en calma, podría sonar ilógico, como es que estar rodeado de gritos y risas le provocaba calma? El no lo sabía, no le importaba. Ahí estaba feliz.

-taicho!- los niños se abalanzaron hacia él y se escondieron a su lado. -taicho escóndanos!- reían abrazados al rubio.

-con su permiso, faraón.- se disculpa el pelinegro queriendo pasar para alcanzar a los niños.

-ay Lalcrome, como eres malo.- sonreía el vizard. –mira como los tienes, todos asustados.

-es su culpa por andar de traviesos!- gruño tiritando de frio.

-ah, sí?.- los miro y Galteru le sonreía, con esa expresión de niño inocente. –yo creo que son unos angelitos.

-ángeles?- repitió el pelinegro. –pero caídos! Eso son demonio del averno!- repuso enojado

-lo que pasa es que estas amargado.- le dijo el pelirrojo regresando a sentarse en la tina del agua.

-amargado?- se lanzo contra el pelirrojo y lo jalo de improvisto hasta hundirlo en el agua.

-waa!- jadeo aire con desesperación mientras se enderezaba, su largo cabello carmesí se había ido al frente, enredándose en su máscara y cubriendo su rostro. –chacal tonto! Que planeabas con eso?

-un monstruo!- grito Dallyghery.

-qué? A quien has llamado monstruo?- grito con el orgullo herido. Y el plan del chacal se descubrió.

-monstruo!- repitió el unicornio señalando al pelirrojo.

-claro que no!- vociferaba enojado. –los monstruos son feo, yo no lo soy!

-Elloran, que te paso?- el cuervo se acerco a su compañero. Estaba preocupado al ver una mancha rojiza en el cuello de su compañero, casi donde comenzaba a nacer el cabello en la nuca.

-qué? De seguro son los dedos de Lalcrome, debió haberme sujetado con fuerza.- se excuso el gallo tocando su cuello. –no me duele.

-tú también lo tienes, Elamppoe.-señalo el chacal. El cuervo lleva el cabello recogido con una toalla y sui cuello estaba expuesto

-yo?- se toco pero no logro sentir nada

-qué? Déjenme ver.- Hirako se levanto y se acerco al los hollow, mirando la mancha con detenimiento. A simple vista no parecía más que una irritación pero era muy extraño que estuvieran en el mismo lugar. –oh dios…- murmuro asustado. –Lalcrome, Dallyghery, Galteru; déjenme ver su cuello.

Los tres arrancars se levantaron el cabello y Hirako los reviso encontrando la misma mancha rojiza.

-que pasa, taicho?- le pregunto Elloran. De pronto noto algo. –usted…también la tiene.

Se hizo el silencio. Esperaban saber que sucedía.

-Lalcrome, ve a ver al prisionero Urahara de inmediato.

-.-.-.-.-.-. del capítulo 16-.-.-.-.-.

Que les pareció? A quien ama Hirako? BD que serán esas manchas?

Yo no creo que Urahara se quede así de pasivo, OwO algo debe de pasar, asi que estén al pendiente y no olviden dejar un comentario XD ya casi llegamos al final

Como recompensa por el retrazo les traigo un bono n.n espero les guste.

Para entenderlo no es necesario que lean el fic completo, es una historia aparte que puede ser disfrutada por amor al yaoi. Solo antes, revisen la ficha técnica de los oc's para que los conozcan y puedan diferenciarlos.

**Ficha técnica**: .com/gallery/#/d2m78fc

Pero para compensarlo, les he traído un pequeño emmm…relato de las fracciones de Hirako. :3 es un pequeño fic de Elloran y Elamppoe, muy angustioso y romántico, espero les guste y le den una oportunidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aun puede….**

Agazapado en la copa de un árbol, mezclado con las sombras en una armonía sobre humana. Su corazón, roto desde hacia tanto tiempo, se esforzaba por latir con normalidad. Sus ojos ya secos, sin lágrima alguna, resaltando con su brillo carmín, observaban aquellas parejas en los parques.

-hipócrita.- musitaba al mirar al chico. Aquel amante que gentilmente regalaba un ramo a su novia. –Hipócrita.- repetía mientras frente a su máscara desfilaban aquellas sombras de culpas y malas intenciones, aquellas que surgían reptando como viles monstruos empañando el corazón.

Aquel chico mimaba a su novia tiernamente, besaba su mejilla y al oído le susurraba poemas idílicos de su amor; su novia, una chiquilla varios años menor que él, al menos eso creía Elamppoe, sonreía tímidamente y acomodaba con torpeza los lentes sobre su nariz.

-pobre de ti.- baja de un brinco, no le preocupa ser visto, aquellas personas ni siquiera tenían el poder para lograr sentirle. Se acerco al rostro de la chica y con aquella voz tan lúgubre y sensual le susurro. –pobre de ti.-

La chica abrió los ojos, por un segundo había sentido la voz de la muerte tan cerca.

-el te engaña. A ti y a muchas más.- dio vueltas a la banca mirando a aquel bastardo. Aquel cuervo de ojos carmín toco con sus manos el pecho de la chica buscando aquel punto donde el alma y el cuerpo se unen. –te llevara a su casa, te hará suya hasta que llores y entonces…- jalo con fuerza la cadena creando una angustia asfixiante en la chica. –nunca volverás a verlo.

Aquella chica temblaba mientras aquel que aparentaba ser su novio continuaba vomitando palabras de falso amor.

-tu última oportunidad.- le advirtió aquel hollow con pena. –aléjate o púdrete como el.- otro tirón a la cadena de la vida hacia convulsionar aquel cuerpo inocente y crédulo. –corre mortal.

La chica se levanta de golpe, su novio había hecho la fatal propuesta, la invitación a volverse un solo ser, había pedido con elegancia y pulcritud envidiable, como lo hacía todo embaucador al firmar la sentencia de muerte, que le diera la prueba de su amor.

Palabras atropelladas formaban escusas baratas y con trabajos se libraba de aquellas manos adictas al sabor de la inocencia, acecinas de la virginal pureza de las jovencitas

Cuán difícil era decir que no, cuan fácil era engañar.

Ante los ojos sanguíneos del cuervo la chica corría asustada, buscando el consuelo de una amiga, tal vez de su madre.

Aquel chico gritaba su nombre con desesperación hasta que su voz se adorna por la rabia de ver la presa perdida, maldice y blasfema con todas sus fuerzas.

-no hagas promesas que no has de cumplir.- le caya nuestro arrancar de roto corazón. Coge la cadena de plata y con un tirón separa cuerpo y alma.

Ante él, aquella esencia se percata al fin de su presencia. Aquella alma cuya cadena aun en vida ya se encontraba corroída.

-tienes miedo?- le pregunta con una expresión nula en su rostro. –no tuviste miedo cuando rompiste tantos corazones y arruinaste tantas vidas.

Sin problemas rompió la cadena y el cuerpo quedo inerte en el piso.

Rogo por su vida clamando perdón y llorando por una oportunidad. Prometía reformarse, buscar aquellas chicas y enmendar el error mas no podía engañar al joven pelinegro.

Un pase de su mano y una grieta al frente suya se abrió. Varios hollows de menor rango se asomaron atraídos por el llamado del arrancar.

-aquí tienen, tráguenlo.- tomo al tipo y con un desprecio que le asqueaba le arrojo con los hollows. Aquellas bestias desgarraron esa pútrida alma, devoraron atragantándose y babeando. Elamppoe atravesó la garganta y camino directo a las noches mirando como aquel pobre infeliz aun lograba clamar por ayuda, mas no la merecía.

-otra vez mirando humanos?- un pelirrojo le esperaba en el cuarto.

-aja.- murmuro con desgano. Se tumbo sobre su cama y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada. Sentía aquel dolor, aquella grieta en su pecho sangrar, dolía.

Dolía tanto.

Desde aquel día, desde aquel día que dio fin a su felicidad y comenzó con la locura. Aquella mujer que había roto su corazón, su alma y su pecho. Ni siquiera requirió de tiempo para transformarse en hollow. Un instante en contacto con la muerte y se trasformo en un hollow.

La arrancarisacion fue una promesa de olvido. Corría el rumor de que aquella joya de los shinigamis borraba por completo los recuerdos. Y eso era lo que Elamppoe más deseaba, por ello acepto ser arrancarisado.

Mas después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no había escape a los pecado de su vida y aun después de pasar por aquello podía ver sus errores, soñaba con aquellas almas de las que se había valido para crecer y le atormentaba hasta enloquecerlo. A punto estuvo de entregarse a los shinigamis.

Hasta que…música? Si, escuchaba aquella canción de cuna, aquella melodía.

Una canción, un sutil tarareo en su oído, aquella melodiosa voz perteneciente a un ángel. Sueva como espume de mar, fragante como gardenia al anochecer. Tan seductora que un acorde podría provocarte el orgasmo más grande de tu vida.

Amaba aquella voz, lo amaba, aquel susurro sensual. Lo único capaz de matar esas criaturas, a esas sombras acosadoras y rencorosas. La amaba, se estremecía excitado ante aquellas nanas de cuna, suspiraba cuando sostenía la nota hasta deformarla en un gutural gemido plagado de lujuria.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, amaba a la persona dueña de esa prodigiosa voz.

-Elloran~…- gemía llamándole, aunque sabía que estaba a su lado, recostado cantándole al oído como musa a los poetas, tocando su cabello como el fuego lame la leña antes de consumirse en el más puro placer.

-yo quiero repararlo.- terminaba la canción aun conservando el ritmo de aquel embrujo nocturno. –quiero reparar tu corazón.

-si quieres esa baratija, te la daré.- respondió mirándole, buscando algún rastro de malicia o engaño, lo único que aquel antifaz de hueso podía mostrarle del interior de un corazón; mas no vio nada. Aquellas orbes, fuentes de cálida vida. –si la quieres es tuya. Creo que aun puede latir un poco por ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin OwO-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review :3 me harían muy feliz, también me gustaría saber si están interesados en leer mas de mis ocs n.n


	17. Nuestro infierno

Hola, hola! OwO se que me atrase, que debí publicar el viernes en la nochecita como siempre Q^Q pero me agarra una depresión marca diablo y no pude hacerlo. T^T apenas estaba coherente y eso lo sabe mi amiga Sad. Pero bueno, dejemos eso de largo y les digo, para recompensarlas les ha traído BD un súper capitulo que las dejara temblando de pura emoción

OWO un capítulo dedicado a mis amigas de la prepa (aunque no les guste lo que pase BD) y a mi querida Sad que sin ella me habría tardado años en terminarlo, por motivos emocionales y de estructuración.

Q^Q taicho, si lee esto…Q^Q la extraño! Tardo mas en escribir esto sin la supervisión T^T quiero volver a la prepa! Me deprimo y aloco sin ustedes! (\TAT/)

Bueno, al grano!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OwO/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 17: nuestro infierno.**_

-No hay mas señales de los rebeldes.- le reportaba un arrancar al rey.

-ya revisaron el norte de Karakura?- interrogaba el rey revisando unos mapas donde se marcaban las últimas actividades de los shinigamis.

-si, mi señor. Tres escuadrones recorren la zona en este instante.

-oh, buenas noches Hirako-taicho.- Gin interrumpió con un saludo burlón, pero la sonrisa de malicia murió al ver la ropa sensual que el vizard usaba. –aah…ah- no pudo objetar nada, Hirako le ignoro completamente y fue hasta donde estaba Aizen.

Se sentó a su lado, sobre el piso, puso sus manos sobre las piernas de Aizen y recargo su cabeza como tratando de acomodarse para dormir, frotándose cual minino contra el castaño.

-que hace levantado, taicho? Debería estar descansado.- el castaño sonrió al ver la sumisión que demostraba el vizard, antes tan hostil y distante; ahora era como si hubieran sido amantes toda la vida. Con su mano comenzó a jugar con las hebras doradas del cabello de su vizard.

-no puedo dormir todo el día.- respondió sonriendo ante los mimos.

-que haces aquí?- le pregunto galopeadamente el shinigami peliblanco. –Creí que tu cerebro se había hecho puré.- murmuro celoso.

-ya vez, a-Aizen me ayudo a repararlo.- le respondió el rubio sin dudar; aunque aun le costaba pronunciar ese nombre, sentía cosquillas en la nuca al pronunciarlo. –y yo…- sonrió con malicia. –le entregue todo.

-no eres más que una puta!- le dijo furioso, había oído la historia, sabía lo que había pasado, que lo habían hecho hasta el amanecer. Incluso sabía que el vizard había logrado someter al castaño. y le odiaba por ello. –tan solo te dejas llevar por el poder, no? Así fue como llegaste a capitán?

-ah? No entiendo de qué hablas.- Hirako trataba de no prestar atención a las palabras del peliblanco, no quería perder el control de nuevo.

-ya cambiaste a Urahara? ni siquiera está muerto y tu ya andas arrastrándote en busca de sexo.- le reclamo con un siseo de serpiente.

-Gin!- le reprendió Aizen, aunque esas peleas le resultaban sumamente divertidas.

-me lo dice el rey de la decencia?- sonrió Hirako levantando la cabeza. –Háblame de valores cuando los practiques.- una punzada en su nuca le advertía de lo que se avecinaba.

-yo no ando follando con el enemigo, y mucho menos delante de mis "aliados".- se acerco un poco, esta vez estaba dispuesto a machacar a Hirako, aunque sus propias palabras le lastimaran.

-cállate, cierra esa alcantarilla que tienes por boca.- le respondió en un gruñido el vizard. Una de sus manos se posaba en su sien, necesitaba calmarse. –mjh...mjjh.- contuvo esa risa, pero los espasmos de su cuerpo no pasaron desapercibidos para el castaño.

-qué? Oh, claro. Eso no fue nada.- sonrió. –atacar a un shinigami sin zanpakuto es peor, no?

Hirako no respondió, bajo la cabeza como fingiendo no escuchar.

-lo atacaste hasta dejarlo moribundo y luego te pusiste a gemir como golfa barata!- le recalco con altanería. –en frente de sus ojos, te retorcías caliente y urgido, no es así?

-cállate!

-jadeabas como perra en celo!-

-cierra la boca

-no eres as que una…- Gin no pudo terminar.

Hirako se le aventó, algo que el peliblanco no previo, le rodeo el cuello y comenzó a apretarlo con desesperación.

-ya cállate.- le exigió clavando sus dedos en la blanca piel.

-Hirako-taicho!- Aizen le llamo la atención. El vizard se detuvo y aflojo el agarre, lentamente su rostro se giro para ver al que era su amo. –suéltalo.

El vizard lo dudo un poco, pero al final se levanto y dejo al shinigami jadeando en el piso.

-por qué no tratan de jugar bonito entre ustedes?- sonrió con ese tono de padre comprensivo, tan falso como sus promesas. Una sonrisa extraña comenzó a formarse en el rostro del vizard.

-eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza con cierta inocencia.

Gin apenas se levantaba, estaba observando a lo que él consideraba el ser más asqueroso de la creación.

-sí, eso es lo que más deseo.- le murmuro el rey reconociendo esa locura latente en las pupilas del rubio.

Hirako rio estrepitosamente, sus ojos buscaron al peliblanco y al primer contacto visual el shinigami se estremeció. Lentamente el rubio vizard avanzo hacia Gin, sonriendo, murmurando al ritmo de una canción infantil.

-aléjate.- le dijo intimidado. Gin no quería retroceder, pero aquella aura que rodeaba al rubio era tan densa y asfixiante, tan solo comparable a la furia de Aizen.

Levanto su mano y la llevo al hombro del peliblanco, Gin se hizo para atrás, aparto la mano de un golpe. Esto no molesto al vizard, por el contrario, esto le hizo reír; empujo al shinigami traidor contra la pared y… las pupilas del vizard resplandecieron de un tomo dorado, mientras el resto de sus ojos se teñía de penumbras.

Una macabra sonrisa se formo en los labios de Aizen, tenia ante sus ojos el espectáculo más raro y erótico de su vida, algo que jamás hubiera visto, más que en sueños. Hirako apresaba los labios de Gin con un beso, mientras el shinigami de misteriosa mirada luchaba por apartarlo.

Gin trato de tomar su zanpakuto, no se dejaría hacer, no por Hirako, mucho menos por Hirako! Pero en cuanto toco la empuñadura de su espada, sintió como la apartaban; Hirako la había lanzado lejos, bien lejos para que no la alcanzara. Con lentitud y tosquedad el líder de la resistencia forzó esos labios, ahogando el gemido de protesta que el peliblanco intento profesar.

La desesperación comenzó hacer presa del joven peliblanco, no podía seguir soportando esas carisias. Abrió la boca dejo que su mortal enemigo adentrara su lengua y en cuanto la sintió dentro; la mordió fuertemente

-uugh!- Hirako gimió, pero no se aparto. Por el contrario, profundizo el beso aun mas, casi asfixiando al shinigami, obligándolo a tragar la sangre. Sentía como gin luchaba por soltarse, pero Hirako le demostraba ser más fuerte.

Ante los ojos de Aizen, Gin Ichimaru se convertía en una presa perfecta y su vizard se transformaba en un depredador lujurioso que disfrutaba torturando al peliblanco, divirtiéndose al ver como trataba en vano de contener ese placer creciente.

-aah…- al fin no pudo contenerlo, Hirako había comenzado a rozar su pelvis sutilmente; por más que tratara de contenerlo, aquellas carisias comenzaban a ser agradables, adictivos; sabia a la perfección a quien pertenecían esos mimos, sabía que aquel que le tocaba era el hollow, aquella bestia dominaba y buscaba humillarle…pero lo disfrutaba tanto, y sentía su cuerpo estremecerse a merced del rubio.

Aquel juego comenzaba a salirse de control, Gin ya no oponía la misma resistencia y el rubio parecía disfrutar de sobre manera el torturarle, el peliblanco estaba inmovilizado y aunque se esforzaba por no dejar que su rival le desnudara no tenía mucha oportunidad.

-aah!- un gemido escapo entre los besos, un gemido de Hirako le hizo saber que el limite había llegado, no dejaría que nadie más tocara a su vizard y mucho menos dejaría que le brindara placer a alguien más, ningún cuerpo era merecedor de que esa manos del tocaran, nadie más que dios, el dios de hueco mundo.

Las manos del vizard se transformaron en garras y se aferraron con desesperación del hombro de Gin, dejando senda marca del agarre de un hollow

-basta, ya es suficiente.-dijo el castaño bastante celoso. Más no le escucharon, Hirako ni siquiera le miro y continúo besando aquellos labios. –taicho!- le llamo, pero nada.

El vizard logro desabrochar y bajar el hakama de Gin.

-Ai-Aizen-taicho…- Gin le miro, sus ojos se revelaron temerosos, preocupados de lo que pudiera pasarle. Hirako sonrió y llevo una de sus manos a la intimidad del peliblanco. –uuugh!- se tenso ante el rose de aquellos dedos.

-basta!- desplazándose con el shunpo, Aizen se interpuso entre el vizard y el shinigami. Gin se dejo caer, con el cuerpo tembloroso y la mente nublada, sin el agarre del vizard no había logrado mantenerse en pie. –ya es suficiente, Hirako.- las orbes caoba chocaron con aquellos ojos de hollow y no pudieron doblegarle; claramente escucho un gruñido de protesta

Aizen se agacho para ver a su compañero, aquella persona que había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado. No podía dejarlo, no podía perder un miembro tan leal del ejército.

-Gin?- le llamo tratando de calmarle. De pronto Gin se sujeto de sus ropas, estaba asustado, habría esperado un ataque a muerte, una traición, pero…aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-ese vizard…-Gin le miro, ya no con miedo; era pura desconfianza y tal vez algo más. –Está loco.- su cuerpo aun se estremecía y sabia que aunque lo intentara no podría sostenerse en pie. Aizen le paso un brazo alrededor y lo atrajo para reconfortarle. El indefenso, al menos así se veía en estos momentos, Gin no se negó; se dejo acunar en aquellos brazos como cuando era pequeño.

Mientras, Hirako lo miraba todo, ahí de pie, con esa expresión seria y ausente; miraba como el shinigami era mimado por Aizen, y su mente difusa le decía que eso no estaba bien, que algo estaba realmente mal.

Aizen le tomo el rostro, limpio con su dedo un pequeño rastro de sangre que estaba en los labios de su joven shinigami. Y se acerco, lentamente roso los labios de Gin, del que podía considerar su único amigo "real". De inmediato sintió como el de sonrisa zorruna se aferro con más fuerzas.

-Aizen~- Hirako se agacho, entornando los ojos y contoneándose silenciosamente se acerco al rey de hueco mundo. -Aizen~- susurrándole se le acerco y se recargo en su espalda. –No me ignores.- murmuro con sensualidad, sus manos buscaron su cuello y le acariciando con lujuria.

Aizen le volteo a ver, apenas un vistazo y sus labios fueron acaparados por el vizard

-si me ignoras así, me sentiré celoso.- ronroneo. Pero fue interrumpido

Las manos delgadas de Gin jalaron la ropa, no quería sentirse olvidado otra vez. Dejo que su aliento acariciara la clavícula de castaño, sabía que así llamaría su atención. Las manos de Aizen le sujetaron con fuerza.

-tranquilo Gin- le dijo rompiendo un beso y mirándole con ternura.

Le beso la frente

Shinji sintió la falta de atención y se froto contra el castaño, jadeando en su oído algunas propuestas indecorosas. Algunas ideas que resultaron muy tentadoras para el rey.

Gin sintió como las manos de Aizen le rodeaban y le cargaban para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar. Nervioso por el vizard que caminaba tras ellos contoneándose y sujetándose de la cadera de Aizen, como esperando algo muy bueno, el shinigami se retorció en brazos de su salvador

-tranquilo Gin.- Aizen lo tomó del rostro, de aquel que siempre ha estado a su lado, aquel ser que vio crecer ante sus ojos... lo miro, con la duda marcada en las ventanas de su alma; Gin esperaba alguna señal de ese hombre, su Taicho.

Mas el rey solo le dedico una mirada… una que expresaba todo lo que las palabras no podían decir, esa mirada de anormal dulzura fue.. Como la isla para el naufrago, logrando decir todo aquello que anhelase, algo que rebasaba los limites de cualquier moral. Mas el joven lo entendía, y por ese hombre lo haría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shinigami! Oi, shinigami!- un arrancar de ojos esmeralda trataba de despertar a Urahara. –oi, sigues vivo?- se acercaba a la reja para mirarle mejor.

-tráeme a Hirako!- se movió de improvisto sujetando al hollow de su largo cabello.

Una espada cayó cerca de su garganta.

-suéltale.- una voz tétrica, perteneciente al cuervo poeta, le amenazo. –hemos venido por "el cardo blanco"

-que les hace creer que se los daré?- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían sido los días más felices de su vida, tres maravillosos días en los que Hirako había permanecido a su lado, feliz y enamorado, completamente sumiso y complaciente. Gin estaba un poco molesto, pero tan solo bastaba unos mimos para hacerlo feliz.

-mmmh…- se retorsiva en la cama estirándose cual minino perezoso. A su lado el vizard dormitaba profundamente, cansado por la noche de pasión y con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Lo había escuchado murmurar su nombre hasta el cansancio y enloquecer de pura pasión.

En la total penumbra, Aizen se levanto y tomo sus ropas. Tenía algunos asuntos que tratar antes de que su amado vizard despertara. Salió del cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Hirako se movió, sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeo tratando e acostumbrarse a las penumbras.

El rey bajo hasta las mazmorras, recorriendo ese camino tan desalentador; sonrió cuando por fin miro al herido shinigami que dormitaba en el piso.

-que lastima, que tus últimos días fueran tan horrendos.- murmuro despertando al shinigami de una patada.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de gemir, se encontraba tan mal. El rubio shinigami sentía la fiebre en su cuerpo, sus heridas sin atender le habían debilitado hasta el punto de dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

-a…aize…Aizen…

-no es necesario que te esfuerces, acabar lo que mi taicho no pudo.- esa sonrisa resplandeció en las sombras. Desenfundo su espada y la coloco cobre el cuello del tendero. –has tus oraciones, tal vez te tenga misericordia.- sentención con una risa maquiavélica.

El castaño blandió la espada y la levanto.

-despídete de este mundo, Urahara.

La tierra se cimbro con violencia y se escucho un gran estruendo viniendo desde los pisos superiores. El terremoto fue tan grande que Aizen perdió el equilibrio y se vio obligado a sujetarse de la pared.

-qué demonios?- pregunto mirando hacia las escaleras.

Pasaron uno segundos para que un arrancar bajara corriendo.

-Aizen-sama, hubo un explosión en la sala del trono!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OwO nian…BD jejeje que tal? Les ha picado la duda? Si es así, dejen un comentario XD

Me esforzare por publicar en la fecha correcta, lamento profundamente los retrasos, pero mi inspiración anda temperamental.

OwO/) pero no desconfíen, habrá cap por semana así me muera!


	18. El rey peligra

Hola hola! 8D siii! Publique a tiempo! Son las….2:51 am del sábado. Es justo a tiempo! OwO si, se preguntaran que chin…hago despierta a esta hora? Pues ya ven, la inspiración es una dama nocturna XD

Saben es una semana extraña, muy extraña. Pero sé que las cosas mejoraran. Dios, estimo que serán máximo dos capítulos y terminamos! XD saben, disfrute mucho haciendo este fic! Pero no se preocupen, planeo una segunda parte. BD kukukuku

Al grano, ojala les guste este capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! OWO/).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 18: jaque mate, el rey peligra.**_

-hubo una explosión en la sala del trono!-

No acababa de pronunciar esto cuando una serie de explosiones lo hizo callar, cuatro grandes explosiones. Aizen cerró el calabozo y salió a investigar qué demonios estaba pasando, aquellos acontecimiento no eran normales.

-¡Aizen-sama!- uno de sus espadas se acercaba corriendo -tres torres han sido atacadas.

-¿las torres?- Aizen no podía creerlo. -donde se encuentra Hirako-taicho?- su vizard solía entrenar en esos lugares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos pasos presurosos llegaban desde la escalera, Urahara apenas movía los ojos para observar al que se acercaba, un joven de extraño cabello plateado.

-buen día shinigami.- saludaba inclinándose cerca de la reja, su cabello resplandecía en la oscuridad mientras las penumbras consumían su piel y hacían resaltar sus pupilas mientras las penumbras consumían su piel y hacían resaltar sus pupilas celestes, como refulgían las almas en el infierno. -despierta tengo que cumplir mis órdenes.- sus largas mangas escondían sus manos, las correas de su camisa de fuerza tintineaban con dulzura sepulcral.

El tendero levantaba la vista, todo era tan borroso tan confuso, ni siquiera lograba enfocar a la persona delante suyo.

-oi, abre esos ojos, anda.- ronroneaba divertido, levanto su mano y la tela revelo mostrando su pálida y esbelta mano. -vamos no tengo todo el día.- se quejo; deslizando sus garras sobre el cerrojo y partió el metal como si se tratara de papel.

Abrió la puerta y entro, miro por unos instantes el maltrecho shinigami que permanecía boca abajo sobre la sangre seca de sus heridas.

-hora de cumplir el encargo.- deslizo lentamente su pie bajo el hombro del rubio para después empujarlo y hacerle quedar boca arriba, poso sus ojos en las profundas heridas y se sorprendió de que siguiera vivo, apenas había recibido alimento y si ya no sangraba era de milagro. -te has aferrado a la vida, eh? Bueno, dame el honor de acabar con tu sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya hemos revisado las torres, no hay señal de un enemigo.- la novena espada regresaba, seguida de su fracción y tres escuadrones mas. –tan solo encontramos tres grandes cráteres, no hay señales de batalla.

Aizen permanecía meditabundo, aun había algo que faltaba.

-Hirako-sama se encuentra durmiendo aun.- informo una chica hollow. -y sus fracciones apenas están alistándose.

-bien.- respondió Aizen, trataba de saber que había sucedido. -¿Gin revisaste las cámaras?- preguntaba mirando de reojo al peliblanco.

-sí, pero no hay nada.- dijo subiendo los hombros, desentendiéndose de lo que acontecía. -se desactivaron antes de la explosión.

Una fuerte oleada de poder les hizo callar, algo había acababa de entrar a las noches.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de ahí, en una torre que no había sido atacada, una improvisada garganta se abría, muy forzada como si le fuera imposible mantenerse abierta mas del tiempo necesario, y salieron de ella dos figuras imponentes seguidas de dos escuadrones de shinigamis.

-prepárense de una vez, tenemos que avanzar lo más posible e ir limpiando el camino.- anunciaba una de esas figuras cubiertas con una capa, su figura femenina cubierta con una capa no pasaba desapercibida. -al mínimo error terminaran muertos.

-eres sumamente alentadora.- le reprocho la otra persona, su voz varonil resultaba agradable, seria y cautelosa. -¡escuadrón 1, avancen!-

Rápidamente aquel equipo se movilizo, avanzando directo a donde sentían el reiatsu de Aizen, cuidándose de cada sombra a la espera del enemigo.

Y no tardaron en toparse con los primeros hollows, los shinigamis sacaron sus zampakutos e hicieron frente a lo arrancars; la batalla era pareja aunque muchos de los purificadores de almas caían bajo las manos de los arrancars, eran apenas unos principiantes. Mas los dos líderes se enfrentaban con los arrancas, forzándolos a usar la resurrección.

-cuidado!- la joven sentía la presión de enfrentarse con más de cuatro enemigos a la vez y ahora que habían liberado su poder la diferencia era abrumadora.

Más después de unos segundos…aquellos hollows cayeron muertos.

-qué demonios?- se preguntaron los lideres pues no habían hecho ningún ataque aun, se habían mantenido a la defensiva .

-no te cuestiones y avanza!- le recordó el joven movilizando a los que quedaban de su escuadrón.

Avanzaban rápido, no volvieron a toparse con ningún otro hollow y eso les preocupaba más a los líderes, hubieran preferido pelear con un ejército completo. Sospechaban que se dirigían una trampa.

-vaya, quien diría que el capitán Hitsugaya crecería tanto.- Gin Ichimaru les cerraba el paso, sonriendo con esa expresión de depredador cínico.

-sigues igual de pesado, Ichimaru.- se quito la capucha lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos azules profundos como el mar, su cabello alborotado y su figura gallada; había crecido con los años y se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo. Su espada, Hyorinmaru, aun colgaba de su hombro, preparada para la batalla.

-quien te acompaña? Esa no es Rangiku.- Gin trato de acercarse para quitarle la capucha, pero la chica le esquivo con una velocidad asombrosa. –oh ya veo. Yourichi, creímos que estabas muerta.

-muerta, yo? Estoy en la flor de la juventud.- se jacto la mujer presumiendo sus grandes atributos.

-en ese caso, es una pena que mueras luciendo tan joven.- sonrió. De pronto, se hizo una lluvia de sangre, algo acababa con los shinigamis mientras el traidor permanecía inmóvil, riendo ante el macabro espectáculo. –que ocurre, shinigamis?- pregunto burlándose. –son tan tontos como para no poder defenderse?

-ja, le hablas a la diosa del shunpo.- una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la morena. Aquellos hollows representaban un reto formidable para la mujer, dos arrancars capaces de desplazarse y rivalizar con la gran Yourichi. –Shiro-chan, termina la misión; yo me encargara de esto.- tiro su capa y despareció para hacer frente en su domino.

-cuídate!- le grito el joven capitán. –Bien Ichimaru, creo que tu serás mi oponente.- sonrió pensando que le haría frente a una de las escorias más grandes del mundo, por fin.

-no lo creo pequeño Shiro.- Gin se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

-vuelve cobarde!- le grito tomo la empuñadura de su espada para atacar al zorro traicionero. Pero…

Un arrancar le detuvo.

-tal vez nos veamos al rato, eso si no mueres.- se alejo sin más, no tenía interés en pelear con él, no era más que un niño jugando. El tenía otro objetivo, uno más…rubio.

Por más que Toushiro quisiera seguir a Ichimaru y cobrarle todos sus ataques, si no acababa con el hollow primero no podría pasar. Se tuvo que enfrentar a un cruel adversario, un hollow capaz de copiar sus movimientos y usarlos en su contra, además poseía la habilidad de crear bombas con un solo filamento de su cabello.

El lugar de la batalla era demasiado estrecho. El joven shinigami trataba de que el hollow no matara a sus subordinados. Pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerlo alejado. Las explosiones debilitaban poco a poco la estructura de aquel lugar, después de un rato terminó por colapsar, las columnas estaban muy dañadas y el techo callo. Por suerte el arrancar quedo bajo los escombros, brindando una oportunidad de escape para el hábil capitán y los pocos aliados que le quedaban para cumplir la misión.

-Matsumoto!- corriendo en busca del causante de las desgracias de la sociedad de almas, el chico de ojos azules contactaba a la base. –envía al tercer escuadrón, casi hemos llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-entendido capitán, van en camino.- sonreía su pechugona teniente. Giraba un poco y miraba al grupo que estaba próximo a partir –prepárense chicos, ya es hora. El capitán Hitsugaya los espera.

Más atrás, en la torre la garganta volvía a abrirse, de ella salía un escuadrón liderado por Kira Izuru. El rubio se mantenía firme, aunque en el fondo rogaba por no toparse con el que alguna vez fue su capitán. Miraba el camino de destrucción y sus piernas temblaban al avanzar.

Una mano se posaba en su hombro, el rubio volteaba y se sentía reconfortado al ver aquella sonrisa llena de determinación y espereza. Suspiraba y preparaba a su compañía; dos personas más les acompañarían cubiertas por capas espirituales para disimular su poder; mientras Matsumoto esperaría con otros tres capitanes.

Con el camino despejado, avanzaron rápido siguiendo el rastro de destrucción que habían dejado sus compañeros. Y no tardaron en toparse con Yourichi.

-hey chicos, les acompaño?- la chica había terminado rápido con sus enemigos, en cuanto habían usado la resurrección su poder había menguado con rapidez. –los científicos locos hacen la vida más fácil, le agradeceré a Urahara luego- sonrió para sí la morena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hitsugaya arribaba a una gran sala, llena de columnas y algunos balcones; sentía como el reiatsu de Aizen manaba de ese lugar, aunque no lograba verlo. Buscaba por todos los rincones alguna señal de trampa, algún indicio de la presencia del rey. No podía arriesgar más hombres, los necesitaban.

-esperen aquí.- les dejo en el umbral de aquel recinto y se adentro empuñando su espada. Listo para enfrentar lo que fuera. –Aizen! Sal de una vez!

-vamos, no grites. – la voz del castaño resonó en la sala, tan calmado y altanero como siempre. –es demasiado temprano y mi amado Hirako-taicho aun duerme. No quiero que lo despiertes. Tuvo una noche agitada.

-que mente mas enferma tienes.- Hitsugaya trato de seguir el sonido de aquella voz, pero el eco le confundía. –sal de una vez!

-oh, porque?- sonreía amparado por las sombras. –la verdad no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, Preferiría seguir durmiendo en brazos de mi taicho.- presumía con esa voz cargada de lujuria y soberbia

-no me imagino a Hirako mimándote.- le respondió. Estaba a punto de descubrir la ubicación del rey. Con una sutil mirada les indico a sus soldados que avanzaran; podía sentir a Kira acercándose, estarían allí en cuestión de segundos.

-eso es porque aun eres un niño, aun no puedes tener ese tipo de fantasías, pequeño Toushiro.- por salió de las sombras, parado justo en el balcón central, como si quisiera ser atacado directamente.

El murmullo de los pasos se hizo más fuerte y el escuadrón de Kira irrumpió en el lugar.

-tercer escuadrón, primera barrera bakudou 44, trepadora asesina!.- ordeno el rubio sin titubear. –segunda berrera preparen bakudou 99, sello completo!

Los rezos para los bakudos crearon un ambiente de misticismo en el lugar, Aizen no se amedrento ni un poco, aquellas técnicas eran básicas y tan débiles que ni siquiera se preocupo en esquivarlas. Se dejo atar, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, tanto lo subestimaban?

-ahora!- Hitsugaya dio una orden y uno de los encapotados que acompañaba a Kira se lanzo contra el rey aprisionado. Basto el movimiento de su cuerpo y el aire corriendo a su alrededor para que la capucha callera y dejara ver su característico cabello naranja.

- Kurosaki?- pregunto un poco asombrado el rey. Le creía muerto después de la masacre en donde había capturado a Hirako, había visto su cadáver. Debería estar muerto!

Aizen reunió apenas un poco de su poder, necesitaba romper sus ataduras y detener la envestida del shinigami sustituto. Sus ojos se cerraron por solo un segundo, un sutil parpadeo tan natural en cualquier ser humano, y… Una sombra se emparejo al joven shinigami, acompañándolo en aquella cruzada, empuñaba una zanpakuto y su presencia, la esencia que dejaba a su paso, era abrumadora. Aquel equipo iba directo contra el rey.

La luz le baño por un corto instante y su cabello resplandeció con un tono similar al sol de la mañana. Un solo instante decisivo para el rey

-t..taicho?- le reconoció de inmediato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo OwO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OAO oh por todos los cielos! OwO la batalla final ha comenzado y es hora de pagar las cuentas.

OwO espero les haya gustado, fue un capitulo difícil por las batallas y las estrategias, hay tantas preguntas sin resolver: Porque los hollows mueren tan rápido? Que le paso a Urahara QAQ? Será el fin de Aizen?

Eso y mucho mas el próximo sábado XD jejeje OwO déjenme un review o me negare a escribir lo que sigue BD


	19. Mi amado rey

Hola! XD ¬¬ diablos, casi lo público anoche como siempre, tan solo me faltaban unos cuantos párrafos y pude haber publicado a tiempo! ¬¬ pero a mi mamá le entro el espíritu cosplay y no me dejo agarrar la maquina T^T me hizo apagarla, tontamente creí que cuando se fuera a dormir podría acabarlo….=_= pero no se iba a dormir! Termino a las 3 am, pero para ese momento yo ya estaba cansada. ¬3¬luego dije, me paro temprano y lo acabo, pues cuernos! Cuando desperté a las 8:30 am ya estaba despierta pegando plumas!

=_= lo bueno es que ya al fin he terminado el cap de esta semana, OwO espero el siguiente se a el ultimo, ya quiero comenzar con la secuela. BD no se la pierda, no saben que tanto le espera al pobre Hirako kukukukukuu

BD bueno, ya los dejo, espero les guste, O3O es uno de los capítulos que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir y no precisamente por falta de inspiración, =3= joder!

OwOb disfrútenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- comenzamos! OwO/)

_**Capitulo 19: mi amado rey…**_

Los dos vizard iban directo al rey y no importaba lo que el castaño hiciera, uno de los dos golpes seria seguro, pero en el último instante…

-AAAH!- Ichigo gimió cuando aquella hoja de metal se clavo en su cuerpo marcando un largo surco en su abdomen. Hirako había girado al último segundo y había atacado al pelirrojo de improviso.

-¿Hirako qué demonios te pasa?- le reclamo el joven peliblanco, Kurosaki cayó aparatosamente en el piso, aquel golpe no había sido algo normal, Hirako había acumulado el reiatsu en su espada proporcionándole un empuje extra.

-kkh…- Ichigo se levanto, su sangre manaba lentamente perdiéndose en los pliegues de su hakama. -¿Que te sucede?- pregunto al no esperar enfrentarse al vizard y mucho menos para defender a Aizen.

-nada, Hirako- taicho solo está cumpliendo con el propósito de su vida.- respondió con altanería el rey. Hirako estaba frente al él, con la guardia en alto para detener a cualquiera que tratara de detener al castaño -tan solo vive para mi.- se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro del vizard.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- pregunto de nuevo el peliblanco, no podía creer que el vizard estuviera del lado de Aizen.

-tan solo le mostré mi amor, el decidió venir a mi por su cuenta.- atrajo un poco al rubio y este se dejo hacer mansamente. -yo sería incapaz de dañarlo.- esos labios ponzoñosos se apoderaron de de los del vizard y le provocaron con un beso obsceno y posesivo

Mas el vizard le aleja un poco y le rehúye la mirada.

-espera.- le murmuro. -si haces eso no podre concentrarme en batalla.- trato de escapar de ese beso, mas insistía y el rubio no resistió, cedió a sus bajos impulsos. -Aizen…para.- le rogo.

-preferiría llevarle a la cama...- le susurro mientras su lengua golosa lamia el borde de la oreja con lentitud. -a dejarte pelear.-

-yo quiero.- repitió. -yo quiero pelear por ti.- sentencio con un beso fugaz.

Sus antiguos aliados miraban atónitos aquella escena tan bizarra, si se los hubieran contado nunca lo habrían creído. Ichigo sobre todo, había pasado tanto tiempo con el vizard que creía conocerlo, le había confiado sus secretos, había escuchado la historia de su vida, ahora ya no sabía que era lo que tenia frente a el .

-no pierdan mas el tiempo.- les murmuro el encapuchado que se había mantenido distante, el tampoco entendía lo que había pasado, pero mantenía la calma. -si quieren llegar a salvarlo será mejor que nos movilicemos.-

-tch…tienes razón.- Ichigo se levanto, apoyando a Zangetsu en el piso. -comenzamos con esto, es hora de terminarlo.-

-escuadrón sexto, avancen.- ordeno el encapuchado.

-ni un paso más.- le advirtió el rubio, aun a pesar de estar entretenido con los mimos de su rey, no había descuidado ni por un instante la batalla, la sonrisa maliciosa se estremecía al murmurar. -disparos gama!-

Pequeñas luces rojas se encendieron desde distintos puntos de la cámara. ¡Estaban rodeados! Los rayos rojizos cayeron como una lluvia torrencial, destruyendo todo lo que tocaban y asesinando a cuanto shinigami no lograra cubrirse.

-esplendido.- le murmuro Aizen. -una estrategia montada en minutos.- beso la mejilla de su más preciada posesión, su vizard, a modo de recompensa. -no cabe duda, una estrategia ejemplar.-

-nada más que trabajo en equipo.- murmuro mientras hacia una señal de alerta a su arrancar más fiel, su chacal.

Toda la atención de Hirako se encontraba en aquella inmensa y densa nube de polvo que se había levantado, el ataque había sido certero, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar a los capitanes.

-ahí!- alcanzo a ver el movimiento del escombro, justo a tiempo.

-Bankai!- Ichigo salió de entre el escombro, con un brinco dio alcance a la pareja de amantes.- ¡getsuga…!- preparo el fatal ataque, mas Hirako no lo dudo un instante y se lanzo contra el pelinaranja.

Las espadas chocaron y los guerreros se enfrascaron en una gran batalla, ante los ojos de Aizen se desarrollaba la prueba de lealtad más grande de Hirako, cada golpe que atizaba sobre el shinigami sustituto iba cargado de fiereza, tiraba a matar, y a diferencia de Ichigo, no le importaba quien era su contrincante.

-¡Hirako!- Ichigo trataba a toda costa de hacerlo reaccionar. -¡¿qué haces al lado de ese?-

-¡jaaaah!- Hirako daba cuchilladas mortales, disfrutando de las chispas que salían del choque de las katanas, eran como estrellas muriendo, como sueños marchitándose. -mi vida le pertenece.- sonrió para su oponente.

-no es así!- Ichigo le aparto con un gran getsuga tenshou que le lanzo lejos. -no le debes nada!- el rubio arremetió con otro golpe. -es que ya no recuerda todo el daño que ha causado?-

Aizen observaba la batalla, como el gran monarca que era, dejaba que su ejército derramara su sangre, no importaba quien muriera, mientras sus ojos no perdieran de a su taicho de vista, todo estaba bien, los arrancars que se habían hecho cargo del emboscada se ocupaban del resto de los shinigamis y dos de las espadas se encargaban del capitán Hitsugaya.

Mas al fondo, oculto entre las sombras, aun se encontraba un shinigami, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento del rey y sus labios murmuraban un conjuro, se acercaba lentamente hacia el gobernador, escondiéndose de los enemigos, el menor error en el poema que componía el bakudov podría significar la derrota para su bando.

-¡Hirako!- Ichigo no lograba que entrara en razón. -¡¿demonios que te hizo?- ya no lograba librarse de los ataques del vizard, el primer golpe, tan directo y certero lo había debilitado.

La potente luz de un cero rozaba en hombro del shinigami sustituto, la locura había distorsionado la mente del Hirako y atacaba con ferocidad, por un segundo desapareció de su vista y reapareció justo atrás del joven pelirrojo.

Ichigo le miro por el rabillo del ojo y sintió la palma de su contrincante presionándose sobre su espalda, el calor de la energía acumulada llego a su piel.

-cero….-

-canta Benihime!- Una ráfaga de luz carmesí como la luz del sol al rozar las montañas, acompañada de pequeñas y hermosas explosiones como camelias en flor, evitaron que aquel disparo matara al joven Kurosaki.

Hirako fue catapultado lejos contra una pared, aquel ataque le había tomado desprevenido, había sido tan rápido que cuando sintió el reiatsu aquellas detonaciones ya le habían golpeado. Tomo a Sakanade y con marcados esfuerzos trato de levantarse mas no lo consiguió.

-Oi! buen día, Kurosaki.- saludo afablemente el tendero, el pelirrojo le volteo a ver, sus ropas estaban maltrechas e impregnadas de manchas marrones huellas de su propia sangre; pero lucia fresco y sano, como si no hubiera recibido una herida en toda su vida.

-¿Urahara?- bajo su espada mientras el de ojos grisáceos se le acercaba con las pupilas fijas en el cuerpo del que había sido su pareja. -¿dónde demonios estabas?-

-ah lo siento, tuve algunos problemas con Ichimaru.- murmuro pasando de largo y dirigiéndose hacia el inconsciente vizard. -me lo tope de camino a acá y se negó a dejarme, pasar asique nos pusimos a pelear.-

Se agacho y con cuidado giro el cuerpo para ver el rostro de aquella persona que hacia latir su corazón.

Los ojos de Hirako se abrieron, Urahara retrocedió intimidado por aquella mirada de hollow, el rubio dio una maroma pasando sus piernas sobre su cabeza para quedar en cuclillas y bajo su máscara por completo.

Se lanzo contra su antiguo amor dejando de lado a Kurosaki; sus golpes salvajes y mortales impactaban sobre el escudo carmesí que Benihime le brindaba a su dueño, cada uno más salvaje que el anterior, parecía que aquel hollow lo culpaba por sus desgracias vividas y estaba dispuesto a cobrarse todo su sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan solo por un instante Aizen se había distraído observando las muertes de algunos arrancars, caían sin siquiera ser heridos, y cuando sus pupilas buscaron a su vizard no lo encontró, lo busco dando un rápido recorrido con la mirada y lo encontró peleando con Urahara.

-¡taicho!- le llamo, dio algunos pasos al frente y se topo con una barrera espiritual, rápidamente buco la fuente de aquel poder – ¿Byakuya? ¿De verdad crees que con eso me detendrás?-

-fruto podrido, semilla corrompida.- murmuro sin darle mucha atención al rey. -cuerpo bañado en la sangre de su misma especie, barro maldito sucumbiendo al clamor del alma demoniaca, se marchita. Primera barrera: tierra.- una cadena dorada apreso la mano derecha del castaño, sus eslabones de lotos tintineaban mientras Aizen probaba su resistencia.

Las pupilas caobas del castaño estaban fijos en el combate que sostenían los antiguos amantes, hiciera lo que hiciera el Kuchiki no se preocuparía, era más apremiante acabar con Urahara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ichigo, ahora!- le ordeno el rubio shinigami, mas el joven se rehusaba a usar su técnica mas fuerte directamente sobre el vizard y menos a tan corta distancia. Era justificado, no había garantía de que así lo hiciera reaccionar, no había garantía que no lo matara. –VAMOS!

- no! Debe haber otro modo!- Hirako golpeaba el escudo de Benihime, y este comenzaba a cuartearse.

- no lo hay! Ya lo intentamos todo.- Urahara estaba desesperado.

El agudo crujir de ese escudo rompiéndose le hizo reaccionar; ya no había tiempo para dudar, ya no.

-Getsuga tenshou! – el rubio vizard giro el rostro y levanto su espada para hacer frente a la técnica del shinigami, sonriendo con esa soberbia que tanto caracterizaba a todos los hollows.

-juega con fuego, Benihime!- del otro lado, el tendero ataco. Su corazón se contrajo nervioso, rezando por qué no muriera.

Los dos ataques chocaron implacables sobre el que había sido el grandioso líder de la resistencia. Y después que la nube de polvo se fue disipando, vieron al fin al hollow, aun en pie, aun dispuesto a luchar. El getsuga tenshou le había partido la máscara casi a la mitad, tambaleante y bastante herido pero aun tenía esa mirada fiera. Estaba dispuesto a morir por el bastardo de Aizen?

Levanto su espada, su mano temblaba y la sangre caía como roció sobre las losas quebradas del piso.

Urahara se le acerco, enfundo su zanpakuto y empujo al vizard contra la derruida pared. El rubio le miro a través de su cuarteada mascara y frunció el seño al verse acorralado, aquellas pupilas doradas se entornaron maliciosas ideando una alternativa para salvar su situación.

-Hirako.- le llamo con melancolía. El vizard se estremeció pero no bajo la guardia ni se relajo.

-Ki…Kisuke?- balbuceo con miedo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, como lo hace un cachorro curioso. Lento, como con miedo, el vizard levanto su mano; Urahara no se preocupo, dejo que el vizard la posara en su hombro y la deslizara por su pecho. Lentamente como tratando de recordar los caminos que el mismo había labrado en esa piel, aquellas sendas de pasión que tanto le había gustado recorrer y que ahora eran tan confusas.

-Urahara…-el shinigami sustituto tenía un mal presentimiento, no podía más que desconfiar ahora.

La máscara de hollow comenzó a resquebrajarse y los pedazos caían lentamente permitiendo ver un poco de la barbilla y los labios de Hirako. El rubio intento acercarse un poco, Ichigo levanto la espada dispuesto a alejarlo, pero el tendero se lo permitió. El rubio vizard recargo su cabeza en el hombro del que una vez había sido su amante y respiro su esencia con lentitud; cerro los ojos y sus labios se curvaron lentamente hasta revelar una macabra sonrisa, sus manos acogieron un apocalíptico resplandor carmesí y…

La mano de arara se estampo en su rostro.

El vizard se quedo estático, aquella simple bofetada había terminado de romper su máscara y no solo eso, parecía haberle hecho reaccionar. Miraba al tendero con asombro y aquel tinte de sombras desaparecía de sus pupilas

-U-urahara?- pregunto confundido, sus piernas temblaron y su corazón se altero tanto que a poco estuvo de morir de un infarto.

Los brazos del tendero rodearon el cuello de aquel confundido vizard y le estrecharon como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-yo…yo lo siento…- murmuro mientras por su rostro comenzaban a correr grandes ríos de lagrimas. –lo siento.- repitió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ese malnacido…- Aizen lo veía todo, todo desde su balcón. Si ese shinigami muriera tendría a su taicho su mido completamente en esa pasión desbordada de su locura, lo tendría para él, como tanto lo había deseado. –no dejare que nadie lo aparte de mi mundo, taicho.-

Dio un tirón a su mano y miro la cadena que aun le sujetaba.

-lo siento Byakuya, no puedo seguir jugando contigo.- desenfundo su espada y de un tajo se libro de aquella técnica.

- Primera barrera: tierra!- repitió el pelinegro y la cadena se levanto como serpiente hambrienta, aquello eslabones se precipitaron hacia el castaño y trataron de sujetarle otra vez.

-no me has escuchado? Tengo algo más que hacer!- Aizen repelió el ataque con un ligero movimiento de su mano. Ya no tenía humor para jugar. –desaparece de una vez!-

Aquella espada tan poderosa se clavo directo sobre la pálida piel. Y una sonrisa adorno el rostro del castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo QwQ casi llegamos al final.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OwO y bien BD kukuku se moría el gran Kuchiki Byakuya? Habrá reaccionado realmente Hirako? OwO con quien se quedara? Qué demonios pasa por mi cabeza? OwO

Me regalarían un review? Ya estamos en la recta final y OWO me emociono mucho, el primer fic largo que termino LOL! OwO

El próximo capítulo: Jaque…Mate.


	20. JaqueMate

Hola! OwO/) lamento profundamente el retraso, Q.Q tuve unos problemas de redacción horrible, esto se alargo más de la cuenta y uff! Fue un problema poder mantener en secreto el final w siii!

Pero ya estamos aquí, QwQ después de 6 meses, esta historia llega al final y yo me siento tan feliz pues gracias a esta historia he conocido a mucha gente y he hecho muchas amigas. Gracias a todas, esto se pudo terminar gracias a ustedes, sin sus comentarios no sería nada, lo habría abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Este capítulo, el último y más importante me gustaría dedicarlo a todas las lectoras, pero en especial a la persona responsable de que se convirtiera en un enredo amoroso y un complot de intrigas…mi querida taicho Makita. Gracias amiga por darme tu apoyo y tu cariño, te extraño muchísimo.

Bueno, no las entretengo mas, disfruten de la lectura y espero un comentario, eh!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Vamos, el final ya está aquí! w-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 20: Jaque…Mate.**_

Aizen empujo mas la espada, esto provoco un sangrado más abundante y la risa del antiguo capitán.

-¿A-Abarai?- el capitán Kuchiki quedo petrificado, justo antes de que la espada se clavara en su cuerpo, Renji se había atravesado para defenderle, clavando la espada del castaño en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿se encuentra bien Kuchiki-taicho?- pregunto el pelirrojo con esa cara de cachorro angustiado que solía poner, aun con su herida respiraba tranquilo al haber llegado a tiempo, sabia a la perfección que el sello dejaba a aquel que lo conjuraba sin poder usar su Zanpakuto hasta terminar el rito.

-esos perros falderos son muy útiles ¿no es así?- sonrió el castaño sacando su espada con rudeza.

-yo no soy un perro faldero.- le sonrió el pelirrojo, libero su Zanpakuto y se dispuso a enfrentar al rey. -soy un perro guardián, ¡ruje Zabimaru!

Una sonrisa casi invisible apareció en el rostro del capitán Kuchiki; no cabía duda, Renji había crecido mucho.

-¡segundo escuadrón!- Kira levanto a sus soldados, la mayoría de los hollows habían sido derrotados ya. -preparen ataduras.

-AAAH!- aquellas espadas que hacían frente al capitán Hitsugaya habían sucumbido ante su bankai; pese a que habían mantenido su fuerza durante la batalla y siendo incluso capases de usar su resurrección sin problemas, el joven capitán los había derrotado.

-faldero o guardián siempre serás un perro.- Renji trataba de resistir los ataques del rey, pero la diferencia de poder era abrumadora, el simple reiatsu de Aizen había disminuido la fuerza del mono carmesí, el pelirrojo jadeaba al esquivar aquella espada, sintiendo que en su espalada cargaba a mil guerreros.

El pelirrojo agito su espada y detuvo el golpe del castaño, aprovecho la flexibilidad de la hoja de Zabimaru para aprisionar la espada y la mano derecha de Aizen.

-¡suéltame!- dio un jalón y estampo al pelirrojo contra el techo de la habitación. No conforme con eso hizo que Zabimaru serpenteara bruscamente, estaba desesperado por ir contra Urahara.

-roció endulzado por la ponzoña, riachuelo obstruido por la maldad.- Hitsugaya se poso sobre el barandal del balcón, enfundo su Zanpakuto y concentro su reiatsu en sus manos. –lluvia teñida por las decisiones egoístas, veneno adornado de lirios frescos, olas que devoran la isla de la paz, tormenta que acalla la suplica; silencia tu canto y detén tu carrera, ¡segunda barrera agua!- un poderoso látigo de agua sujeto el brazo de Aizen y al instante se cristalizo en un grillete de hielo con una cadena formada de escamas como la piel de un dragón.

Aizen miro la cadena igual de débil que la que había usado Byakuya. Tan solo un vistazo al joven peliblanco y trozo la cadena sin dificultad, se libro del agarre de Zabimaru y de la cadena de lotos. No se molesto en atacar mas a Toushiro, sabía que al igual que Byakuya tendría un guardián, algún shinigami poderoso.

Rápidamente giro sus pupilas hacia donde su vizard, tenía que saber que tanto había pasado que tanto había afectado Urahara a su locura.

Hirako noto de inmediato que le observaba, las dos miradas chocaron y sintieron el miedo que les unía.

-Aizen…- el rubio trato de no mostrarse preocupado, Urahara le tomaba la mano, se sentía en sus cabales pero temblaba, aquellas orbes castañas le hacían temblar, le miraban suplicando que le eligiera a él, pero… había tanto en juego, tantas vidas en sus manos.

Tal vez…era momento de ser egoísta, solo por una vez hacer lo que él quisiera, sin importar el futuro de los demás; tal vez.

-es mi turno, ya no hay tiempo que perder.- el tendero soltó la mano que sostenía con tanta ternura y avanzo hacia el rey de hueco mundo. Ichigo se coloco delante de ella preparado para recibir cualquier ataque, él sería el escudo de Urahara. - tierno asesino, susurro gélido que acompaña a las almas atormentadas.- el último y más delicado de los conjuros.

-un mundo para ti…-Un viento frio, casi congelante comenzó a correr por todo el recinto, el cabello de Hirako se ondeaba suavemente, pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en aquel que había compartido su lecho tantas noches. –y uno para mi.- esas dos almas se encontraban fuera de esa batalla, sumidas en su propia guerra. –no es así?- no hacían falta las palabras.

-consuelo de las penas, ventisca mortecina, aliento de muerte.- la cadena comenzó a formarse, cada eslabón surgía del gélido aliento de Urahara. –tercera barrera: Aire!-

Aquel sello se desplazo veloz mente hacia el monarca de los hollow, mas este lo repelió sin siquiera moverse, una oleada de su poder había bastado para detener aquel ataque.

Kira y los que quedaban de su escuadrón lanzaron varias cadenas de reiatsu para ayudar a la situación, pero para Aizen era como quitar un hilo de su ropa. Una y otra vez trataban de sujetar al rey, mas cada esfuerzo era en vano.

-esto no funcionara.- murmuro el líder vizard al ver que no lograban juntar las tres cadenas sobre Aizen, y todo resultaba un divertido juego para el castaño. avanzo decidido hacia el centro de la batalla; Urahara trato de detenerle pero el vizard se le escapo de los brazos.

-Hirako, a donde vas?- Urahara no podía moverse, aquel sello se lo impedía, no podía sujetarle e Ichigo no fue lo suficientemente rápido; Hirako avanzo y usando el shunpo se acerco hasta estar frente a Aizen.

-soy parte de tu mundo.- le dijo. Aizen no pudo reaccionar, Hirako le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos sujetándole con fuerza. –y así será hasta el final, Sousuke.- se acerco y pego su pecho contra el de el castaño.

-Hirako-taicho…?

-almas ligadas por la eternidad, corazones atados por el karma eterno.- recargo su cabeza contra la de su ex teniente y le susurro. –historias interminables, sufrimientos continuos. Bakudou #95 Lazos de almas suicidas.

De todas las heridas de Hirako comenzaron a brotar copiosas gotas de sangre, Hirako trato de contener algunos quejidos, pero aquella técnica era dolorosa; su cuerpo se estremecía presa del dolor, cada perla del vital líquido salía quemando como hierro fundido. Mordía su labio tratando de contener sus gemidos mientras el pequeño roció carmesí se agrupaba formando un fuerte cadena alrededor de los dos amantes.

-a…ahora, Urahara!- le grito el líder vizard al tendero. Aizen intento librarse de la técnica, pero al instante se dio cuenta que si se alejaba arrancaría el corazón de Hirako, literalmente…y el suyo también.

-pero…- al shinigami exiliado dudo. –y tú?

-solo HAZLO!- le exigió el rubio vizard sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho. Su dulce amante le miro y suspiro resignado

-tercera barrera: aire.- al fin los 3 sellos convergieron sobre el rey.

-braza gélida, llama mortecina, víctima de la soberbia; descansa ahora sobre tus cenizas. Sello de tres elementos.- las tres voces de los shinigamis recitaban los conjuros con rapidez, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo al saber el destino de su líder. –Asfixia del corazón.- una y otra vez comenzaban a crear un sello alrededor de la pareja.

-taicho, siento un hueco en mi pecho.- le susurro el castaño. –Tal vez…me estoy convirtiendo en hollow.- un beso sutil se poso en la mejilla del rubio, fugaz y dulce como pocos. –aunque alguien me dijo una vez…

-que ese hueco nace cuando la persona que amas está en peligro.- le interrumpió el rubio. Lo comprendía, lo sentía con fuerza, aquel hueco devorando todo en su interior, aquel que amaba peligraba y por su causa. –respira con calma, yo estoy aquí contigo.

-eso es lo que me preocupa.- sabia por los canticos que el hechizo estaba por completarse.- perdóneme, pero él necesita que lo cuides.- su brazo se movió rápidamente y descargo un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago. Hirako ni siquiera pude gemir, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por el ataque, se doblo adolorido y Aizen le sujeto. –lo amo, taicho.- susurro solo para el rubio antes de que perdiera el sentido.

La cadena que había creado el vizard comenzó a desbaratarse y las gotas del líquido vital cayeron formando una llovizna pequeña.

-Lalcrome!- Aizen llamo al arrancar, podía sentir su reiatsu aun, estaba herido y débil, pero aun vivo. Los escombros y los cadáveres comenzaron a moverse y el chacal se levanto, se había en enfrentado con Yourichi y apenas había salido vivo.

- A-Aizen-sama?- le busco con la vista y al fin le encontró, cerca de la cúpula, en aquel lugar todos podían verle, preso de 3 cadenas elementales y muchas otras que resplandecían de un color ámbar. A los pies del castaño comenzaba a formarse una enorme flor de loto cuyos pétalos se cerraban como queriendo volver a ser un capullo.

-Lalcrome!- le llamo de nuevo, el chacal se puso en pie, tambaleante, y avanzo un poco. Más Renji le cerró el paso. Las pupilas purpureas del chacal observaban el cuerpo inmóvil de su faraón. –mas te vale cuidarlo!- le ordeno el rey, el chacal comprendió rápidamente; Aizen dio un último beso a su taicho y le lanzo al vizard al vacio. –adiós taicho…

-devora, Carroñera!- Lalcrome esquivo al teniente pelirrojo, apenas escapando de las cuchillas de Zabimaru, su forma de resurrección, similar al dios Anubis, le permitía mayor velocidad y fuerza; así que en un instante y con un brinco que superaban las limitaciones humanas, alcanzo a su líder y le sujeto dispuesto a protegerle de todo.

Las heridas del arrancar hicieron que no pudiera controlar del todo su caída y terminaron con una fuerte caída.

- A-Aizen…- Hirako entreabrió los ojos, sentía los brazos protectores de su fiel fracción sobre su cuerpo y observaba como los pétalos rodeaban lentamente al rey, apenas los últimos instantes y aquellos orbes castaños le miraban melancólicos. –Ai-zen…- tendió su mano hacia el gigante capullo, deseando acompañarle, tratando de alcanzarle. Más sucumbió al cansancio de la guerra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-como se encuentra Hirako-san?- preguntaba una joven enfermera de cabello negro, era el cambio de turno y necesitaba saber cómo se recuperaba el paciente.

-bien, aunque…-la chica dudo un poco en hablar. –ese hollow aun esta a su lado.

-en serio? Que miedo.- comento la enfermera pelinegra.

-sí, esta esposado y con su poder sellado, pero me asusta mucho.- la otra chica, de cabellos casi rubios, se estremeció al recordar cuando había tenido que entrar a administrar medicamentos. –lo he escuchado gruñir cuando te acercas a Hirako-san. Porque no lo dejaron en el calabozo?- pregunto asomándose por una ventana y mirando al pelinegro en el piso del cuarto, cual perro junto a su amo.

-no escuchaste? Casi destruye los calabozos, solo está tranquilo cuando esta junto a Hirako-san.

Las dos señoritas guardaron silencio al ver al gran Kisuke Urahara acercarse. Se apartaron y le dejaron pasar al cuarto.

El gruñido de Lalcrome fue totalmente audible, había aprendido a la perfección el horario en que le administraban sus medicinas a Hirako y no permitía que nadie se acercara a él en cualquier otro momento. Llevaba ya dos días al lado del rubio, con su cuerpo aun lastimado pues no había dejado que nadie le curara sus heridas.

-tranquilo.- le sonrió Urahara. –Soy solo yo.- aunque Lalcrome le conocía, el tendero se acerco con cautela.

-el faraón aun no despierta.- murmuro triste, como un cachorro que espera el retorno de su amo, preocupado por su líder; y por el resto de su familia: Elloran y Elamppoe se habían quedado en los calabozos cuidando de los pequeños Dallyghery y Galteru. –es normal?- y no sabía nada de ellos, nada.

-sí, su cuerpo y su mente están muy heridos.- las orbes grisáceas miraban con ternura a su pareja, todo el sufrimiento de Hirako había sido su culpa, todo había sido su culpa…pero el vizard se había vengado duramente, le había dolido tanto lo que había visto. Con sus dedos acaricio el rostro lacerado y se inclino para darle un dulce beso.

-que hace ese hollow aquí?- Soi Fon, una de las capitanas que habían quedado vivos, entro al cuarto y se molesto mucho al ver a un enemigo en el cuarto. –debería estar en el calabozo esperando su juicio!- grito enojada.

-ju-icio?- aquella voz llamo la atención de todos, Hirako había despertado al fin. –juicio, porque?- pregunto mirando a la capitana con terror.

-son hollow, nos atacaron ya dos veces.- les recordó la pequeña pelinegra. –en la batalla donde raptaron a Urahara-san mataron a muchos de los nuestros; esta batalla no fue muy diferente.- estaba rencorosa con ese grupo, sobre todo con el chacal que había fracturado el brazo de su querida Yourichi. –debimos exterminarlos en el castillo de las noches!

-estas equivocada.- hablo el tendero. –pelearon por nosotros, fueron pieza clave del plan, sin ellos habríamos perdido de nuevo.

-patrañas! Solo por tu petición se les ha concedido un juicio.- la chica le entrego unos papeles a Urahara y se dispuso a irse. –si fuera por mí los habría matado ya.

-son mi familia.- Hirako se enderezo de golpe, apenas era capaz de mantenerse derecho. –no puedes…no puedes matarles.-

En silencio el chacal escuchaba, sintiéndose tranquilo, confiando en aquel hombre, dejando su vida en sus manos; sabía que todo estaría bien.

-eso se discutirá después.- la joven miro al vizard y se sintió un poco culpable por sus palabras y su comportamiento, había sido un poco infantil, lo sabia pero así es uno cuando los que se aman están en riesgo, así se porta uno cuando busca vengara el dolor de un ser amado. –será discutido, y se tomara en cuenta su colaboración en la misión.- murmuro mientras salía de ahí.

Hirako intento recostarse de nuevo y rápidamente su chacal le ayudo.

-iré por Unohana para que te de un chequeo.- le dijo el tendero sonriendo con tristeza. –creo que estas en buenas manos.

-espera…-lepidio el de ojos castaños sujetándole la ropa. El shinigami de ojos grises le miro. –yo…- era tan difícil, había tanto que decir, tan tas cosas que explicar. –yo…

-querías morir?- le interrumpió, Hirako no respondió pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y giro el rostro. –querías morir con la asfixia de corazón?- repitió, se sentó en el borde de la cama. –porque?

-perdóname.- le suplico sin atreverse a mirarle.

-porque Hirako? Por que querías morir?

-no…no lo sé.- todas esas palabras eran tan confusas, había cosas que ni él entendía, había tantas cosas girando en su cabeza. –yo no sé qué…no sé, había algo gritando en mi cabeza, sentía la culpa moviéndome y…y…-se atoraron las palabras.

-y no querías dejar a Aizen.- le interrumpió el tendero.

Hirako no respondió, en parte Urahara tenía razón.

-el faraón quería pagar sus culpas.- hablo el chacal.

-Lalcrome…- Hirako poso sus ojos en el pelinegro, sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.

-perdone faraón.- se disculpo. –pero es necesario que Urahara-san lo sepa.

-saber qué?- Urahara se preocupo, que era lo que le escondían?

-el faraón se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado, por haber caído en los coqueteos de Aizen-sama, por las heridas que les había causado.- el chacal solo deseaba ayudar a su líder, y sabia cuanto le hacía sufrir el haber lastimado a el tendero. –solo quería enmendar sus errores.

-arriesgar tu vida no era la solución.- le dijo el tendero, le tomo de los hombros y trato de hacer que le mirara. –que hubiera pasado después?

-solo…solo quería que todo terminara.- sus ojos al fin le miraron. –La técnica no funcionaba, teníamos que detenerle…-su voz sonaba cortada dolida. –no podía dejar que todo terminara por mi culpa, solo quería lo mejor para todos, solo quería arreglar las cosa!- sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, pero contuvo las lagrimas. –solo quería darles un futuro diferente.

-fuiste muy egoísta.-le regaño el tendero. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del vizard y se aferraron a él con el miedo a flor de piel. –Fuiste muy egoísta.- el vizard sintió su ropa humedecerse lentamente, mientras los sollozos de de Urahara llegaban hasta su corazón y lo estrangulaban violentamente. –que habría hecho yo sin ti?- el abrazo se estrecho mas. –que habría sido de mi?

Lalcrome se levanto y salió en silencio, esperando haber hecho lo correcto por su amo.

Hirako se dejo envolver en esa caricia, sujetándose con fuerza de aquel shinigami.

-perdóname Urahara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aquella sala llena de capitanes escuchaba con atención los argumentos a favor de los arrancars, Hirako y Urahara hacían lo posible por convérseles de que resultaban un buen elemento, que debían acogerlos como aliados, que no eran arrancars cualquiera que ameritaban el perdón. Pero la mayoría estaba en contra.

Byakuya, Hiyori y Soi fon se mostraban renuentes a dar una oportunidad al extraño escuadrón, y si bien Unohana y Ukitate apoyaban al líder vizard; había muchos otros que se inclinaban por la ejecución o permanecían neutrales, entre ellos rosa, Kensei y Kioraku, Mayuri y Kempachi…parecían ajenos al juicio, solo mantenían algunos intereses personales para con los arrancars.

-esos arrancars nos ayudaron en batalla!- Hirako estaba desesperado, no lograba convencerlos y ya estaba desesperándose .

-malditos shinigamis.- murmuraba el pelirrojo, en sus brazos se encontraba el pequeño unicornio durmiendo pacíficamente. –son tan tercos.

-Elloran, por favor.- le suplico el cuervo. –esto no nos ayudara.

-también mataron a muchos de los nuestros.- Byakuya podía recordar haberlos visto en batalla. –secuestraron a uno de nuestros comandantes y si no me equivoco, ese de ahí.- señalo a Lalcrome. –lastimo a Yourichi-san gravemente.

-ameritan ejecución!- sentencio la joven Soi fon.

-serán ingratos, shinigamis malagradecidos!- Elloran ya no pudo soportarlo más.

-Elloran, no es el momento…-el cuervo le miro con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, tomo la mano del pelirrojo y la apretó con fuerza, queriendo sentirse protegido.

-no!- El gallo le respondió galopeadamente. –si me van a matar, primero les diré sus verdades y después...- acerco al cuervo y lo coloco detrás suyo. –les daré un buen motivo para mi ejecución.

-Elloran…- el poeta se mantuvo nervioso, rezando a un dios que no conocía por que les diera su ayuda, rezando por que su amado gallo no sufriera ningún daño.

-ya a muchos de ustedes los reconozco del campo de batalla.- miro a su alrededor, reconociendo a varios de los soldados con los que había peleado. –no ha pasado ni una semana y la mayoría de sus heridas están curadas, sin mencionar que no ha habido tantas muertes como esperaban, no es así?

Se escucho un cuchicheo entre los soldados que presenciaban el juicio, sobre todo los de bajo rango y los que habían estado bajo el mando de Kira.

-porque?- cuestiono alzando la voz. –quien les curo?- el alboroto aumento y Elloran prosiguió.- no fue un arrancar quien les curo? No fue un arrancar quien les devolvió la vida a costa de su sangre?

Kira mantenía la vista baja, sabía que esos hollows eran inocentes pero temía hablar. La hermosa Yourichi, ponía especial atención en lo que hablaba el pelirrojo, acomodando las vendas que le cubrían.

-va a negarlo?- Elloran se molestaba mas a cada segundo. Volteo y miro al líder de la familia Kuchiki, o lo que quedaba de ella. –tu teniente pudo haber muerto, que lo salvo?

-yo…-Kira trato de hablar. –yo vi a un arrancar de cabello blanco curando a varios heridos.

-puedes reconocerlo en ese grupo? Pregunto Unohana sonriendo con esa forma tan misteriosa y maternal.

-no…no está.- dijo bajando la vista, decepcionado por no poder ayudar.

-porque pides justicia para alguien que no está presente?- Ukitake confiaba en que la capitana Unohana no tenia no deseaba dañar a los arrancars.

-pero claro que esta!- Elloran no se rendía.- ese arrancar que todos vieron, no es otro que este pequeño.- les anuncio mostrando al adormilado Galteru. –despierta, Galteru despierta.- le movió suavemente y le dejo en el piso. –que ustedes no le reconozcan, no significa que no esté. Ustedes no observan, solo miran la superficie.- se acerco y murmuro algo al oído del pequeño.

-Elloran.- dijo sonriendo con esos ojitos tan perdidos entre los sueños. Sonreía, aunque en su rostro se notaba una fatiga extrema. Son rapidez el pelirrojo fue al estrado, a donde habían dejado sus armas antes del juicio, y tomo la espada de funda blanca que pertenecía al unicornio.

-Detente! Qué crees que haces?- soi fon se levanto dispuesta a atacarlo, mas Yourichi le detuvo.

-toma.- l e entrego la espada al chiquillo. –ahora, se un buen niño.

-Elloran…-sonrió murmurando ese nombre con ensoñación. Con su peluche de conejo en su mano izquierda y la espada en la otra, jalo con trabajos la empuñadura y alzo la espada al cielo. –Pervierte…- una luz cegadora surgió del a punta de aquella arma y cayó sobre el pequeño cubriéndolo como un manyo. –Inocencia!- su voz adquirió un matiz de sensualidad y se agravo un poco, como producto de un eco de aire altanero.

Cuando la luz se hubo disipado, ahí al centro de aquel recinto, ya no había un tierno niño, es su lugar se encontraba un joven de abrumadora belleza, son su hermoso cabello largo cayendo sobre sus ojos y a su espalda, sujetado finamente por un lazo de color celeste, sus ojos felinos y altaneros tan azules como el mar profundo, pero llenos de una luz extraña; pero apenas podían mantenerse en pie, lucia tan cansado.

Miraba a todos lados, inspeccionando los rostros de aquellas personas, como si apenas fuera despertara de un largo sueño.

-es el.- Renji y Kira le reconocieron de inmediato, parecía cansado como enfermo y demacrado. Pero aun conservaba esa belleza etérea, tan frágil e inalcanzable; hermoso y puro.

-Elloran…-sus ojos se posaron en el gallo pelirrojo. –No…No aguanto.- el joven tambaleo y cayó al piso. Su respiración se torno agitada y dolorosa, no podía soportar el mantener su resurrección. –Elloran...UGH!- se tambaleo, pero el pelirrojo le sujeto y el unicornio regreso a su forma de infante; con lentitud trepo a los brazos del gallo y se acurruco para volver a dormir.

-saben por qué no puede mantener su forma adulta?- les pregunto con desprecio mientras mecía lentamente al pequeño. -30 ml de su sangre pueden curar las heridas más mortales, un trago te devuelve energías y un litro de su sangre sería capaz de revivir a un muerto.

-el sobrepaso su límite. –Elamppoe hablo. –estuvo a punto de morir por salvar a los suyos.

-y ustedes quieren matarlo? BASTARDOS!- el gallo lo estrecho en sus brazos, aquel unicornio representaba mucho para él, lo quería. –no eran ustedes los que buscaban la paz? Acaso sus uniformes combinan con sus negras almas?

-yo puedo comprobar lo que dicen.- Yourichi mostro su brazo, tenía una venda que recorría desde sus dedos hasta su hombro, pero podía moverla. –de no ser por ese niño, habría necesitado amputar mi brazo.

-Galteru.- el chacal se acerco al niño rubio y le murmuro. –Observa, hay tres seres iguales al faraón.- sabia de la inteligencia del pequeño, podía ganarse algunos adeptos con sus palabras.

-vizards?- pregunto poniendo atención en el aura que emanaba de los híbridos entre shinigamis y hollows. Se acerco lentamente mirando a la chica rubia con detenimiento. –porque nos hacen esto?

La joven arqueo una ceja al no comprender porque le hablaba a ella.

-porque quieren matarnos?- somos como ustedes.- la mirada se aquel niño parecía adornada por nubes de tormenta, eran fieros y poderosos. –no sufrieron la misma discriminación que nosotros?

El silencio se hizo inminente, todas las miradas se posaron en aquel chiquillo que había permanecido callado y Parente ausente del mundo.

-taicho nos conto.- su voz era la de un pequeñín dulce e inocente. –Como les embaucaron y les usaron para un experimento.- pero aquel lenguaje no era propio de un niño, cada palabra era seleccionada con sumo cuidado y pronunciada con la maestría de un orador. –se vieron forzados a escapar, de no ser por Urahara-san los habrían erradicado. Se habrían desecho de ustedes como de la fruta podrida!

-el caso es diferente.- murmuro Hiyori, no tenía nada en contra de ellos como personas, pero siendo arrancars eran un peligro latente, nada más que dinamita en espera de detonar. –ustedes no dejan de ser hollow, es su esencia básica.

-no, éramos almas comunes, las circunstancias nos hicieron cambiar.- el chiquillo se mantuvo firme, sentía las miradas de los capitanes sobre él. –y Hirako-taicho nos enseño cosas, nos trato como iguales y por eso le respondimos con creces; el nos brindo la oportunidad de una vida placentera, una vida que nos fue negada o truncada.

Sus palabras llegan al corazón de muchos, pero eso no es suficiente para Dallyghery.

-nos han tratado como cosa, se olvidan que bajo la máscara se encuentra un alma. Pero tenemos conciencia! Somos y fuimos personas, vivimos, sentimos y anhelamos.- se acerco a Hirako y tomo la mano del mayor sujetando con sus pequeños dedos a aquella persona. –ustedes sufrieron lo mismo, los etiquetaron como bestias y mandaron su ejecución. Acaso no les dolió? Aquellos a quienes conocían, sus amigos, sus compañeros, la mayoría les volvió la espalda. Todo por aquellas mentes negadas al cambio, ancladas al pasado como relojes oxidados! Se quejan de aquello, pero ahora…- su mirada felina despedía ese fuego de batalla, no estaba dispuesto a perder, sus ojos se entornaron acusadores. –ustedes están cometiendo la misma injusticia!

-mocoso irreverente!- le contesto la chica. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido; los ojos de la chica se posaron en Hirako, quería saber lo que él pensaba. "escapare con ellos de ser necesario." ese mensaje estaba claro para la chica, podía verlo grabado con fuego en la mirada del vizard. –ya es hora de dar el veredicto, no?- pregunto rascando su cabeza, tratando de liberar un poco de la presión que sentía.

Las miradas estaban sobre los arrancars, analizándolos, estudiándoles con detenimiento, formando una opinión propia; a ojos de Kensei eran merecedores del perdón, habían demostrado coraje y valor; para Rose eran una estampa familiar, alfo rara, pero familia al fin; pero para Soi fon aun eran demonios. La decisión estaba aun en la balanza.

Urahara miraba aquel grupo con una alegría mortecina, se sentía tan feliz de ver a Hirako rodeado de personas que le apreciaban sinceramente, pero se sentía celoso, aun recordaba las palabras de Aizen "nuestros hijos", sí; podía sentir el aura de Aizen bañando a aquellos seres; tal vez por ello los de la SS les tenían desconfianza.

-los votos fueron contados.- Hitsugaya sostuvo la urna donde los votos flotaban suavemente; era una urna para evitar la alteración, diseñada por el propio Urahara; por lo que el resultado sería inapelable. La pequeña urna tenia sujeto un pequeño pergamino justo frente al espacio destinado a los votos, estos se fueron amontonando contra el pergamino como queriendo atravesarlo.

Lentamente en el pergamino comenzaba a formase unas manchas negras. Era apenas unos segundos peros e desplazaban tan lento que Hirako los podía sentir deslizándose sobre su piel como caracoles.

El gallo abrazaba a su cuervo, temerosos del resultado. Lalcrome miraba aquel pergamino con miedo mientras el pequeño Dally le sujetaba la mano a Hirako. Al fin el veredicto se rebeló….

INOCENTES, escrito en un gran kanji y seguido de unos instantes de expectación por parte de todos, tres segundos se sepulcral silencio; nadie podía creerlo. Estaban perdonados, podían quedarse junto a Hirako.

-wujuuuuu!- el gallo gritaba emocionado, mientras estrujaba al cuervo con su brazo libre, lo cargaba y le besaba feliz de haber librado la ejecución. –nos salvamos!.- gritaba eufórico sin dejar de besar con ternura a Elloran.

-nos salvamos!- el pelinegro abraza al gallo con desesperación, apenas creía el veredicto. –podemos seguir juntos, Elloran.- sonreía mientras por sus ojos y bajo su mascara corrían algunas lagrimas cristalina.

-Taicho! Taicho!-el pequeño rubio brincaba sobre Hirako emocionado, tan feliz que parecía un pequeño conejo, al brincar su pequeña capa negra se ondeaba suevamente. –Lalcrome, ponte feliz!- le dijo al chacal al verlo tan serio y formal como siempre. –ponte feliz!- le dijo tomándole la mano y haciéndole dar vueltas con él y su taicho.

-ya estoy feliz.- le respondió el chacal mientras miraba agradecido a su capitán y a Yourichi.

-se quedaran, se quedaran!- el vizard también hacia fiesta, estaba más que feliz de poder conservar a su lado a los nuevos miembros de su familia.

Urahara miraba a su rubio jugando con sus fracciones, tan feliz como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Y se sentía tan celoso.

-hey, Urahara!- el vizard se le acerco al tendero y sin previo aviso le agradeció con un beso. –Gracias, muchas gracias.- le murmuraba entre besos.

-ejem…ejem.- Hiyori trato de llamar la atención del líder, mas este se encontraba algo ocupado. –EJEM!- repitió la chica sin obtener resultados. Bufo molesta, se quito la sandalia y aguzo la vista. –TE ESTOY HABLANDO, IDIOTA!-

Fue un tiro directo, impacto en la nuca de Hirako con la potencia mortal que solo la chica vizard podía darle.

-qué diablos te pasa, Hiyori enana!- soltando de golpe al impactado y acalorado Urahara, Hirako se giro de golpe y corrió para alcanzar a la rubia y vengarse, pero esta le detuvo lanzándole la otra sandalia directo a la cara.-E…en cuanto te alcance…-murmuraba con el calzado aun en el rostro. –te voy a…

-guarda silencio! Tenemos asuntos que tratar.- le dijo con seriedad la chica. –solo pueden quedarse capitanes y tenientes!- ordeno Hiyori con un grito intimidante.

Al instante la sala quedo casi vacía.

Hirako se acerco al pequeño Hanataro para pedirle un favor. Este había sido ascendido a tercero al mando y como la teniente del cuarto escuadrón no se encontraba su capitana le había pedido que le hiciera compañía.

- en…en que puedo ayudarle, Hirako-taicho?- pregunto nervioso con esa carita dulce e inocente que siempre le había caracterizado.

-podrías llevar a los arrancar a los dormitorios y asignarles un cuarto?- pidió con una sonrisa serena.

-si, claro; 5 cuartos de inmediato.- sonrió feliz de ser útil.

-no, solo tres.- le indico el rubio vizard.

-tres?- pregunto confundido el pequeño

-si, los dos pequeños duermen juntos y; Elloran y Elamppoe…- dudo en cómo decirlo.

-a nosotros no nos importaría compartir cama.- le interrumpió el pelirrojo que se acercaba con un cuervito bastante sonrojado.

-mejor guarda silencio Elloran.- Lalcrome le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza al gallo. –apenas nos perdonaron por los ataques físicos y ya estas buscando que nos condenen por faltas a la moral?

-son tus celos hablando.- sonrió el gallo altanero.

-eh…podrías…a-acompañarme?- pregunto apenado el tercer asiento. Los dos arrancars pararon la pelea y siguieron al diminuto shinigami rumbo a los dormitorios.

-hey, Lalcrome a dónde vas?- Hirako se asomo desde la sala donde estaban los capitanes y que se usaría para la junta.

-perdone?- pregunto confundido.- voy con..- señalo a sus compañeros, pero no tuvo chance de terminar la frase.

-que no piensas quedarte a la reunión?

-pero…- el chacal se sorprendió. –pero es solo para tenientes y capitanes

-y? tu eres mi consejero de guerra.- Hirako mostro los dientes en esa sonrisa tan enigmática. –bueno, eres consejero, pero para el caso es lo mismo, no?- una sonrisa serena y cálida apareció en el rostro del chacal.

-gracias, faraón.- el pelinegro se apresuro hacia la sala de juntas.

-jump!- se quejo el gallo. –si Lalcrome es su consejero, que soy yo?

-el bufón de la corte.- le respondió el joven Dallyghery siguiendo a Hanataro por los pasillos.

-muy gracioso gatito!- aquel extraño grupo se alejo entre risas y bromas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-si ustedes así lo quiere, seguiré siendo su líder.- dijo el rubio de ojos castaños, sabía que sus actos no habían sido los más correctos, pero ya no era su decisión el ser la cabeza de lo que quedaba de la SS.

-nosotros queremos.- le dijo el joven Hitsugaya. –todos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

-sin ti la misión para derrotar a Aizen habría fallado.- completo Yourichi. –eres el indicado para liderarnos.

Hirako recorrió con la mirada a los capitanes y todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

-bien, como gusten.- dijo suspirando. Lalcrome estaba parado detrás de el, firme y atento, nunca se permitiría avergonzar a su amo, porque para el aun era el motivo de su vida. –díganme, cuáles fueron los resultados?

Muchos callaron, hablar de lo acontecido era algo delicado, sobre todo por aquella relación que se había dado con el autoproclamado rey de hueco mundo. La idea de juzgar a Hirako por la traición se había mencionado, pero enseguida se había descartado, después de toso…Hirako había sido presionado para aceptar aquel plan tan arriesgado, había aceptado aun sabiendo que podía morir desde la primera fase.

- 8 de los espadas murieron.- solo Urahara pudo romper el silencio. –el virus del cardo rojo mato a el 70% de los hollows y…-el rubio hizo una pausa. –el resto de ellos lograron desarrollar anticuerpos.

-ya veo.- Hirako se preocupo un poco. –que hay de la biblioteca y los laboratorios?- Mayuri puso unos informes delante suyo.

-ya he revisado y catalogado los especímenes y experimentos encontrados, pero…- esa macabra sonrisa se borro de su rostro. –los planos de la biblioteca fueron robados y según los registros faltan especímenes.

-acaso no dejaron guardias?- pregunto mientras hojeaba el informe.

-claro, una escolta completa.- informo Renji, quien había seleccionado a los guardianes.- pero en la primera noche, durante el cambio de turno les acecinaron.

-algún sospechoso?- sus ojos paseaban por aquellas hojas con velocidad.

-Ichimaru Gin.- el joven Hitsugaya vomito aquel nombre con desprecio. Hirako parto la mirada del informe y miro al shinigami peliblanco, rogando que no fuera ese el nombre, que no fuera esa la persona.

-acaso no habías peleado con él, Urahara?- Ichigo le pregunto al tendero.

-sí, pero tuve que dejarlo en manos de las fracciones.- el rubio acomodo su sombrero para poder mirar a los presentes. – debía llegar a realizar el tercer sello, no podía dilatarme más.

-Lalcrome?- Hirako miro a su confidente y este bajo la cabeza con decepción.

-lo siento mi faraón. Elloran, Elamppoe y Dallyghery trataron de detenerle, pero les fue imposible.

-oh, eso explica las heridas de Dally.- murmuro el vizard haciendo memoria, recordaba ver al pequeño con varias heridas en su pecho y su rostro.

-como era de suponerse, le dejaron huir.- murmuro la capitana de la segunda división.

-Soi fon!- le regaño Yourichi.

-trataron de detenerle.- Hirako salió a la defensa de sus facciones, sabía que lo habían hecho, el lo había ordenado, no debían dejar que Gin llegara a donde se encontraba Aizen; aunque el por qué no era el mejor motivo. –pelearon duramente, tiene las heridas para probarlo.

-perdone mi imprudencia, comandante general.- se disculpo la joven pelinegra aunque sus ojos miraban con cierto rencor al chacal. Tomaría un buen tiempo antes de pudiera confiar en esos hollows, si es que llegaba a hacerlo.

-no importa.- murmuro el líder rubio con desgano, su mente ya estaba trabajando para buscar una solución. –tenemos que recuperarnos primero. Es cierto que Gin Ichimaru ahora es nuestro mayor enemigo.- acomodo los papeles sobre la mesa.- pero nada podemos hacer hasta que no repongamos nuestras fuerzas.- les anuncian

-tomo un respiro aun no se había recuperado del todo, apenas dos días de que había despertado y ya se había fugado del hospital para poder acompañar a sus fracciones en el juicio.

-comenzaremos con la restauración del Seireitei y del Rukongai. Ya después nos ocuparemos de encontrar y detener a Gin.- Hirako dio por terminado aquella reunión. Urahara le llevo a su cuarto, aquel lugar en el que no había dormido durante tanto tiempo y que ahora le resultaba extraño, si algo podía agradecer, era que al menos no dormiría solo.

Con trabajos el vizard se recostó en la cama, su cuerpo dolía, pero se acurruco y puso sus manos sobre el bajo vientre.

-me duele.- murmuro mientras frotaba aquella zona para darse un poco de calor y aliviar la molestia. Sus ojos se cerraron cansados.

-es lógico, el último golpe de Aizen fue muy fuerte.- Urahara se quito la capa y se alisto para dormir. Se sentó al lado de Hirako y abrió el hakama que Hirako se había empeñado en usar para la reunión, con sumo cuidado deslizo sus dedos sobre la zona donde terminaba la caja torácica, justo donde su piel poseía un matiz purpureo debido al golpe de Aizen. –fue un golpe duro, pero ya pasara.

-no, ahí no.- le tomo la mano y la bajo, cerca un poco más abajo de su ombligo. –Aquí, duele.-murmuro buscando aquel amor tan sublime que solo Kisuke podía darle.

-Quieres que te traiga una medicina?- le pregunto mientras se recostaba a su lado.

-no, ya pasara. Pronto todo quedara en el pasado.- jalo las cobijas y se preocupo de tapar bien a su compañero. –Hay que descansar, mañana comenzaremos con las restauraciones.- murmuro al aire mientras pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros de Urahara y le abrazaba con fuerza, como temiendo que todo.

-no quieres descansar un poco?- le pregunto mientras se subía sobre el pecho del vizard y se acurrucaba como un cachorro mimoso. –los demás comprenderían si tomas un descanso mas largo.

- quiero comenzar ya.- le respondió, con ternura le tomo el rostro y le beso.- quiero comenzar a construir el futuro, nuestro futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN….OwO gracias por acompañarnos hasta el final-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sii! Primer fic largo que termino! SEEEEE *hace fiesta vikinga con cerdo asado y sake por montón* siii! a celebrar!

OwO y estén atentas, la segunda parte ya está en proceso. w me tomare un descanso, pero prometo que subiré el primer capítulo pronto.

;3 espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que el final haya sido de su agrado w quedaron muchas dudas al aire, pero BD Esas se irán resolviendo en la segunda parte. Kukukukuku cualquier pregunta…mándenla en un review!


End file.
